QUE PASARA AHORA?
by Chiara hale
Summary: Edward y Bella se cocieron de pequeños, pero ella solo era la mejor amiga de su hermana y el solo el hermano de su mejor amiga, han pasado 10 años y se vuelven a encontrar, que pasara ahora, que pasara cuando Edward se quede sockeado por ella y ella pase
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Edward y Bella se cocieron de pequeños, pero ella solo era la mejor amiga de su hermana y el solo el hermano de su mejor amiga, han pasado 10 años y se vuelven a encontrar, que pasara ahora, que pasara cuando Edward se quede sockeado por ella y ella pase de el...

Hola gente, aquí le traigo mi fic, no es lo primero que escribo pero si lo primero que me animo ha enseñarle a otra gente, por ello estoy abierta a toda clase de sugerencias y criticas (siempre constructivas heeee) y nada mas, decir aunque este de mas que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

1 Besazo, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo 1

POV EDWARD

Dios no me lo podía creer estaba en mi casa de vacaciones descansando después de un semestre durísimo y agotador etc, etc, etc…. Entonces por que narices estaban haciendo tanto ruido, son las 9:00 de la mañana de un domingo.

Me levante súper cabreado.

MAMA!!-grite, ni puto caso.

MAMA!!

Que pasa Edward?-pregunto mi madre tan tranquila.

Que pasa, son las 9:00 de la mañana, a que viene este alboroto con tanto abrir y cerrar puertas?

Oh lo siento cariño, te hemos despertado?-dijo con rin tintín,

Pues te fastidias, te deje una nota en la mesa de tu escritorio que supongo no abras visto ya que ayer no apareciste por casa y llegaste a las tantas-joder con mi madre.

Te dije que hoy nos teníamos que ir pronto por que hoy es el festival benéfico para los niños enfermos de cáncer del hospital de tu padre en Port Angel, ASI QUE VISTETE YAAA, que llegamos tarde.

QUEEEEEEE!!-dije totalmente incrédulo.

No me vengas con historias Edward, es el trabajo de tu padre y yo he organizado todo el evento, los grupos la subastas, el catering…. Así que vístete YA! Salimos en 1 hora.

Mi madre se fue como vino y en la puerta de mi habitación se asomo el monstruito de mi hermana pequeña.

Que quiere?- pregunte molesto.

Hay Edward, Edward, ya cabreaste a mama, aunque seas su hijo favorito no te libras y menos si menosprecias su trabajo.no, no, no, chico malo Eddi.-dijo mi hermana con su estúpida ironía.

Vete a la mierda Alice, que no esta al cosa para cachondeos.

Joder que humos por la mañanas.-dijo ofendida.

Lo siento, es que ayer llegue muy tarde y estoy cansado solo quería estar tranquilo y voy y me encuentro con este marrón.

Bueno hermanito no siempre te vas a salir con la tuya, pero yo que tu me vestía y alegraba esa cara, puede que te lleves una sorpresa en ese lugar.-dijo misteriosa

Ooooh!! Hablo la "psíquica" de la familia, siempre misteriosa, siempre al tanto de todo con su gran poder de "visión"-dije sarcástico, se piro ofendida.

Cerré la puerta tras su marcha y abrí mi armario para ver que ponerme, era un acto benéfico con grupos de música y toda la pesca, un acto informal, bueno da igual yo siempre visto casual, así que me duche y me puse unos vaqueros azul oscuro ,desgastados y rotos por la rodillas que no me quedaban ni muy anchos ni muy estrechos, una camisa de manga larga( no me gustan las camisas de manga corta, son horteras) gris azulada con las magas remangadas asta los codos y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, mi muñequera de cuero negro en la muñeca izquierda y unas converse bajas blancas.

Me mire en el espejo y no estaba nada mal, con mí 185 cm de altura tenia una complexión delgada pero espaldas anchas y músculos bien formados, pero nada exagerado como Emmet ( mi hermano mayor que parece un levantador de pesas profesional) me mire el pelo color bronce y rebelde, intente peinarlo era un caso imposible ( aunque tenia su encanto).

Cogí de encima del escritorio la cartera, la llaves de mi coche, el teléfono móvil y mis Ray-Ban de aviador ( dios como me gustan esas gafas de sol) salí del cuarto, mama, Alice y Emmet estaban esperándome en la entrada.

Vamos nenaza, que tardas mas en arreglarte que Alice-dijo Emmet de buen humor.

Buenos días a ti también Emmet.

Niños dejar ya de discutir.

MAMA!!-gritamos todos a la vez.

Ya no somos unos niños-chillo Alice.

Para mí siempre seréis mis niños y veámonos ya que son las 10 pasadas y vuestro padre me va a morder en cuanto me vea.

Nos fuimos en mi adorado Volvo y después de 40 minutos en el coche llegamos a Port Angel.

Dios sabe que adoro a mi madre, pero le encanta meterse en mi vida y durante todo el trayecto no paro de preguntarme, que tal las clases, y los compañero? Los profesores bien? Y por ultimo...y la chicas alguna cita, alguna novia? Odio que se meta en mi vida y lo que ella no concibe es que soy una persona independiente que no necesita del amor.

Mama te lo he dicho como un millón de veces, no he encontrado a la chica de mis sueños, con mi familia tengo suficiente no me siento solo- le decía una y otra vez.

Por fin llagamos al aparcamiento, salimos del coche y fuimos entrando en el recinto y en ese momento escuche una pequeña introducción de una guitarra eléctrica y después una voz un poco grave, pero melódica, hermosa...era de una chica,

_Once more I say goodbye, to you  
Things happen but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this, why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?__Oh yeah..._

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you_

_'re feeling like.._

Y entonces la vi, la chica más sexy que había visto en mi vida, encima del escenario.

_Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap_

El sol estaba en lo alto y le sacaba reflejos dorados a su melena color chocolate que le caía por la espalda un poco ondulada.

_Once more you tell those lies, to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?  
When you say these things in my ear, why do you always tell me what you wanna hear?_

Oh yeah...

Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe, I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like..

Llevaba unas gafas de aviador iguales que las mías, vaqueros pitillos ajustados, con la cadera baja de un azul muy oscuro y unas botas de cuero negro desgastado asta la altura de las rodillas y poco arrugadas.

_Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll see...(see!)  
Me...(me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah)  
Just back off before I snap..._

Una camiseta negra un poco grande para ella con un corte en el cuello echada aun lado que permitía ver su hombro izquierdo del que colgaba una guitarra eléctrica.

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me..._

Las gafas le quedaban en litad de la nariz y el cinturón de tachuelas y la muñequera blanca también de tachuelas en la mano izquierda le daban un toque muy desenfada...muy rockero.

_It's the best to be when you're  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll see...(see!)  
Me...(me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah)  
Just back off before I snap..._

La canción se acabo.

Estaba mirándola como un idiota, hipnotizado por su presencia en el escenario.

Ella era la voz principal y la guitarra melódica, a su lado había un chico alto y rubio que tocaba la guitarra principal y hacia las segundas voces, las mas duras.

Una chica morena al otro lado del escenario tocaba el bajo y por ultimo una chica muy guapa rubia tocaba la batería.

El grupo en escena tenia mucha fuerza y presencia, la canción era buena (no era muy habitual oír chicas contando en ese estilo ) yo seguía con la boca abierta mirando a esa diosa...

O dios mío esa es Bella?, no me lo puedo creer esta increíble-dijo mi hermana sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Que Bella?-pregunte sorprendido.

Bella, mi Bella, mi aliga Isabella Swan.

Entonces vino a mi mente mi hermana con 12 años llorando desconsoladamente por que su amiga Bella se iba a estudiara Inglaterra, se había sacado una beca y no podía rechazarla.

No sabia que había vuelto, donde esta?-pregunte sin girarme mientras seguía mirando a mi diosa del rock.

La estas mirando-dijo Alice.

Como?-pregunte mientras giraba hacia mi hermana.

La cantante idiota.

QUE!!-grite...esa era Isabella Swan, esa era Bella? Me quede sin palabras.

POV ALICE

Te lo dije Edward, te dije que té sorprenderías-le hable al capullo de mi hermano.

Bueno que les pareció?(espero que no este tan mal) ya saben todo lo que quieran decir reviews, por ultimo darle las gracias a mi super amiga María por leerlo antes que nadie y que intentare actualizar 1 o 2 veces por semana por que entre el trabajo y el proyecto fin de carrera no tengo tiempo ( esto lo estoy escribiendo en el curro jejeje )

1 Beso, hasta la próxima.

Chiara.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el segundo capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews.

**Nonblondes**: Por se la primera, no tienes ni idea de la ilusión que me hizo cuando llegue a casa y lo vi muchas, muchas, muchas gracias (es que soy muy exagerada)

**Belen Cullen**: Gracias, y aquí esta el segundo lo mas pronto, respondiendo a tu pregunta la canción se llama "all these things I hate" del grupo "Bullet for my valentine"(me encantan)

**Saku-bonita:** Me alegro que te guste intentare ir mejorando y subir lo mas pronto.

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo 2

POV EDWAD

Imposible esa no podía ser Bella...cuando se puso así?? Hacia 10 años que no la veía, cuando se fue tenia 12 años y yo 16 y los chicos de 16 años no se fijan en las 12,no?

Dios todavía no podía asimilarlo, y me quede callado el resto del concierto que fue como unos 30 minutos por que tenían que tocar mas grupos.

Vino mi madre que ni me había dado cuenta que se había marchado.

Oh no, me lo perdí-dijo mi madre descorazonada.

El que.

El concierto de Bella-respondió.

TU TAMBIEN SABIAS QUE ESA ERA BELLA!!-pregunte.

Que pasa que aquí el mas tonto soy yo o que?

Tonto no hermanito, en todo caso un poco imbécil si y sobretodo despistado por que Alice tiene posters del grupo por toda la habitación y esta escuchando todo el día el maldito disco-dijo Emmet.

TIENEN DISCO??-pregunte sorprendido.

Bueno estas tono o que, en Inglaterra son bastante conocidos y sacaron un disco el año pasado-me explico Alice-de todos modos Edward estas raro es como si no procesaras, que pasa es que Bella te dejo deslumbrado?-pregunto la enana socarronamente.

Ja deslumbrado yo? que va-dije es cierto que es muy guapa y sexy y canta muy bien...vale Edward para ahora mismo.

Cambiando de tema-corto Alice pasando de mi culo-Habéis visto que Jasper es mas guapo en persona que en fotos- y a esta que mosca le a picado?

Quien es Jasper??-realmente me encontraba perdido

El rubio de la guitarra, es el único chico, ves como Bella te dejo tan deslumbrado que solo te fijas en ella-dios como odia al monstruito, pero en el fondo tenia razón, ok yo no pensé eso.

Mi madre nos empezó a colgar unas cosas en el cuello, eran pases para el back stage, claro pensándolo bien ella lo había organizado todo.

Me encontraba totalmente en shock, YO, el chico calmado y tranquilo que estudia medicina y escucha música clásica, no entendía nada esa chica de pronto hacia tambalear mi mundo, mi familia hablaba de cosas de las que ni me enteraba, enserio estaba tan absorto en mi vida y estudios que no sabia lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Mi hermana me saco de mis cavilaciones cuando me agarro de la camisa y me arrastro,... de pronto me soltó y corrió, a donde iba?

Mi duda se disipo rápidamente, Alice corría hacia Bella y la abrazo de un salto y ella le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa y que sonrisa...basta.

Alice!! cuanto tiempo te echado un montón de menos-grito entusiasmada dando saltos.

Oooh Bella yo también en realidad todos te hemos echado de menos.

Menos yo, pensé, que no me acordaba de ella.

Ven quiero presentarte a alguien-la cogió y le guiño un ojo a mi hermana, me pareció un gesto espontaneo y desenfadado...sexy.

Alice, estos son Rosalie y Jasper los gemelos Hale.

La enana se acerco a ello y les dio dos besos a cada uno, pero en Jasper se demoro mas de la cuenta, que diablos pasa aquí??.

Me as echo esperar mucho-dijo Alice a Jasper en tono de reproche de niña de 10 años.

Lo siento señorita-respondió este con un perfecto acento ingles.

Los dos al ver las caras de los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

Levamos mucho tiempo hablando por mail y estaba deseando conocerle-aclaro el duende.

De pronto Bella se giro, pero no me miro a mi si no a Emmet.

EMMET??-pregunto, este le devolvió una sonrisa-no me lo puedo creer estas enorme, pensé que cuando creciera se me quitaría el complejo de pequeñaja estando a tu lado, pero veo que no soy la única por la que pasa el tiempo-se rió.

Bueno en 10 años me ha dado tiempo de ir un montón de veces al gimnasio-dijo de forma irónica pero con una gran sonrisa-anda ven aquí hermanita que te de un abrazo-la envolvió en sus enormes brazos asta que Bella tuvo la cara morada por no poder respirar, después de soltarse y recuperar aire le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

Ella se giro y vio a mi madre, le dio un tierno beso.

Esme- fue lo único que le pudo decir con palabras.

Bella querida estas preciosa-dijo mi madre con todo el cariño del mundo.

Gracias...y Carlisle?

Estoy aquí pequeña-llego mi padre y la abrazo.

Se quito las gafas de sol y dejo a la vista los ojos color chocolate mas bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida.

Dejadlo ya que al final voy a llorar-se sonrojo y paso de se la diosa del rock al ángel mas bello, cual de las dos seria la verdadera?

Dios!! Edward eres tu??-pregunto de repente sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, mi hermana estaba señalándome.

El mismo que viste y calza.

Joder estas super cambiado, si Alice no me llega ha decir que eres tu ni te reconozco,cuando me fui no eras mas que un niñato de 16 años que no paraba de meterse con Alice y conmigo y fijate ya es todo un hombre-lo dijo mientras se secaba una lagrimilla imaginaria,baya una graciosilla.

Toda mi familia se empezó ha reír, yo fruncí el ceño, con que niñato no? ahora veras.

Pues el asombro es reciproco, tu eras una criá de 12 años que entraba a mi habitación se escondía por cualquier lado para asustarme, en vano, y que le encantaba trastear en mis cd.

Touché, pero piensa que tu enorme colección de cds contribuyo a mejorar mis gustos musicales-dijo con una sonrisa, joder que guapa es, para de pensar así.

Bueno cambiando de tema, aunque ya he dichos sus nombres quiero presentarles a todos a mis dos mejores amigos en Inglaterra, sin ellos todo habría sido mas difícil-les dio un enorme abrazo.

Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale-la cara se le ilumino.

Y por ultimo pero no por ello la menos importante Angela Webber, mi compi de cuarto, mi hermana...chicos ellos son los Cullen mi otra familia Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Alice y Edward.

Nos saludamos todos, Emmet se había quedado agilipollado mirando a Rosalie, con los pivones rubios siempre le pasaba, nunca aprenderá, Alices y Jasper solo se echaban mira ditas, por favor esto parecía la canción_ loves in the air están_ todos locos.

Bella!!-grito alguien, al girarnos vimos a Renne y Charlie los padres de Bella, ella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo.

Nuestra familia y la suya son vecinos de toda la vida, una enfrente de la otra, Bella es hija única y desde que mi madre y Renne coincidieron en las clases de preparación al parto han sido inseparables igual que sus hijas, de pronto me sentí super culpable por no haberme acordado antes de todo esto, tan ausente he estado?, encerrado en mi mundo y mis estudios? medicina es absorbente sobretodo cuando haces la especialidad de cardiologia, pero tanto como para haber olvidado una parte de mi infancia, de mi familia? Por que ellos también eran mi familia.

El problema viene cuando tu "hemana pequeña" se transforma en una mujer como Bella y la miras con otros ojos, con los de un hombre, en esas situaciones que haces? Alguien puede resolverme la duda?

Buenaaaaaaaaaassssssssss!! Otro capitulo acabado siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!, espero que os guste, ya sabéis cualquier cosa que queráis decir, o proponer darle al go, yo pensaba que no era para tanto pero los reviews animan un montón para todo, por eso hacedme feliz y que mi cara tenga una sonrisa de tonta.

1Besazo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el tercer capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**Dark Warrior 1000: **Puedes hacerme todos los comentarios y preguntas que quieras y haber si este capitulo te mola, pero ya veras como mas adelante se pone mejor el fic solo acaba de empezar.

**Impassegirl89: **Eres totalmente de las miás mola que Edward sufra un poco y mas si es Bella la que le mete caña jeje...Bullet for ever!!

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo tres

POV EDWARD

Renne dejo de abrazar a Bella y fue a saludar a los amigos de esta.

Chicos, cuanto tiempo estáis todos fantásticos y el concierto a sido genial-dijo Renne.

Bueno yo hubiera preferido que nuestra hija cantara algo mas " normal" pero habrá que conformarse-dijo Charlie riéndose.

Renne rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia el grupo.

Y cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?, cuando vuelven a Inglaterra?tienen mas conciertos?

Respira mama no hace falta ir tan deprisa, la verdad... no quiero que te enfades pero...

llevamosdosmesesdegiraenestadosUnidosyesteesnuestroultimoconciertoaqui-lo dijo todo muy, muy, muy deprisa casi no se la entendía.

QUE!!-grito Renne, se nota que son madre e hija por que se entienden genial.

Si veréis nuestra discográfica en londres tiene una filial aquí y como allí somos bastante conocidos

han decidido que demos el salto al otro lado...hemos echo pequeñas apariciones para que la gente nos valla conociendo y si el grupo gusta pues sacar el cd aquí...nos os dijimos nada por que queríamos estar muy concentrados para que todo saliera genial y es que de todos modos no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo con vosotros de ciudad en ciudad- explico Bella, Renne se apaciguo un poco.

Peeeeeeeeerrrrooooooooo!! tenemos una sorpresa, llegamos a un acuerdo con la discográfica y... TENEMOS LIBRE TODO EL VERANO!! sin conciertos, grabaciones, o ensayos, un verano relajado para empezar nuestra nueva etapa con fuerzas, sea la que se y poder pasar tiempo con nuestra familia...mama, papa HE VUELTO HA CASA.

Joder, pues si que son conocidos, seguro que Bella tenia miles de tíos detrás de ella (los matare a todo, para no pienses así)

O cariño eso es fantástico y el resto de la banda, también se queda?-pregunto Renne con ilusión de ver su casa llena de gente.

Bueno Rosalie y Jasper si pero Angela vuelve ya a Londres no puede aguantar mas sin ver ha Ben-supuse que seria su novio.

Vamos a tener que buscarnos un bajista nuevo por si acaso todo esto sale bien, y grabamos un nuevo disco- lo dijo sonriendo...he dicho ya que tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

Bueno Bella ya que yo abandono esta locura transitoria, que a durado mucho tiempo, y vuelvo a terminar mi máster te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y por favor centrate y termina la ultima asignatura que te queda y entrega el final del carrera, POR FAVOR!! tienes que tener otras alternativas aparte de la música, estamos?-lo dijo en tono de reproche pero con mucho cariño.

Si mama-puso una cara de niña buena que me volvió loco (eso que quede entre nosotros...DIOS!! estoy hablando conmigo mismo, necesito que me revisen al cabeza.

Chicos en tres horas sale mi vuelo, y estoy deseando coger ese avión así que si me acompañáis al aeropuerto nos despedimos allí, tengo mil cosas que facturar.

Vale, vale lo pillamos estas deseando perdernos de vista y convertite en una aburrida psicóloga, casarte y tener hijos...que predecible-aunque lo dijo en tono de broma por debajo se podía apreciar el rencor en sus palabras.

Lo siento por querer tener una vida normal, en vez de querer estar de concierto en concierto sin una vida estable-el ambiente se puso un poco tenso, entonces llego Rosalie y las abrazo.

Vamos chicas no discutáis por que estáis tristes por separaros, daros un beso y un abrazo y prometer que os veréis pronto y que hablareis mucho por teléfono y mail, venga un super abrazo y beso en grupo.

Ven aquí tu también Jasper, que no nos olvidamos de ti-dijo Angela, los cuatro se abrazaron y todos tuvimos la impresión de estar de mas, se separaron y Bella se seco una lagrima, no era tan dura como aparentaba.

Venga vasta de sensiblerías que vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto, papa llevate la furgo del grupo que están todas nuestras cosas y dejame tu coche para llevar a Angela al aeropuerto.

Toma preciosa-dijo Charlie tirando le las llaves.

Trae dame las llaves, yo conduciré así iréis hablando las tres-Jasper era un buen tío

Bueno Angela dame un beso y un abrazo me da pena que no te quedes, pero si es lo que quieres-Renne y Angela se abrazaron.

Recuerda que tenéis que venir a visitarnos Ben y tu.

Os voy a echar un montón de menos chicos y a vosotros-dijo girándose hacia mi familia y a mi- a sido un placer conoceros, corto pero intenso-sonrió

Familia-soltó de repente mi hermana-hay que irse por que tenemos que empezar a preparar la fiesta de bienvenida, par que cuando vuelvan del aeropuerto este todo organizado-el duende ya había organizado unas de las suyas.

Alice no te pases que estamos cansados-dijo Bella.

Claro, claro-dejo pasando de su culo (esa es la especialidad de mi hermana).

El grupo se fue para el aeropuerto y nosotros a casa, Alice estaba emocionada seguro que ya tenia una buena organizada.

POV ALICE

Estoy super emocionada, Bella ya estaba aquí, y por fin había conocido a Jasper el verano no se podía presentar mejor.

Pero yo tenia una misión secreta, por dios había que estar ciego y tonto para no darse cuenta como mi hermano miraba a Bella, yo nunca había visto a mi hermano mirar así a una chica, habrá sido amor a segunda vista? (por que ya se conocían) puede que para mi hermano si, pero por parte de Bella no, la conozco y le van los chicos "malos", no que la traten mal pero si que la hagan sufrir un poco, es que solo hay que ver su lista de ex llena de macarras chupa tintas.

Yo se que mi hermano es el adecuado para ella aunque ella todavía no, por dios si todavía me acuerdo que cuando eramos pequeñas, se llevaban de puta madre, aunque se hallan echados los perros hace un minuto eran como hermanos, eso puede ser lo que eche para tras a Bella, pero me acuerdo cuando venia a casa y se pasaba horas con Edward hablando de música, literatura, poesía, películas (asta que me la llevaba para convertila en mi Barbie tamaño real) y chicas por que Bella le ayudaba a conquistar chicas o ahuyentarlas haciéndose la "hermana pequeña" super buena o super mala (yo no me prestaba a esas cosas).

Si Bella se hubiera quedado las cosas serian bien distintas por que la distancia hace que veamos a las personas de otra manera.

Alice, ya hemos llegado-Edward me dio un porrazo en el hombro que me saco de mis pensamiento.

Que te pasa? Llevas callada todo el viaje y eso es muy raro en ti.

Nada hermanito estaba pensando en Bella y en todas las cosas que vamos ha hacer durante el verano-no le estaba mintiendo, solo omitía parte de la verdad.

Bajamos del coche y entramos en casa, tenia que dejar mis maquinaciones para mas tarde tenia que preparar una fiesta.

Puse a todos a trabajar, Emmet y Edward sacarían la mesa y resto de enseres al jardín, papa y Charlie prepararían la barbacoa, mientras mama y Renne preparaban la ensalada, las patatas y salsas varias en la cocina.

Yo estaba decorando todo con farolillos de papel,cintas de colores, eligiendo la música y por supuesto la ropa de todo el mundo.

Charlie y Renne se fueron a arreglarse y nosotros nos íbamos turnando para que nada se estropeara.

Mientra tanto me fui a casa de Bella y entre en su cuarto, estaban sus cosas y la de Rosalie, compartirían habitación

Habri sus maletas y elegí la ropa para esa noche, tenia pensado que luego nos fuéramos a tomar algo sin vigilancia paterna.

Rosalie tiene un cuerpo envidiable y tenia que lucirlo ademas quería ver como Emmet babeaba una vez mas.

Por eso le he elegido una falda tubo preciosa asta las rodillas de cuero negro y cintura alta, que ara que se marquen todas sus curvas (que no son pocas) unos botines de tacón de cuero negro y punta redonda y una blusa de manga corta de color verde estilo baby doll.

Para Bella elegí unos short azul oscuro muy pequeños y muy ajustados (tiene unas piernas fantásticas y hay que lucirlas) con unas botas de sport sin tacones (para que no se molestara demasiado el mismo día) de pronto me acorde que en casa tenia un cinturón negro super chulo, cuando iba a buscarlo me llego la inspiración para la parte de arriba, jijiji que mala soy, voy hacer sufrir un rato ha Edward.

Y por ultimo mi ropa, por supuesto Jazz tenia que babear por mi así que elegí unos pantalones rojos pitillos muy, muy, muy ajustados (de esos que se te marca asta el tanga) con el talle bajo, unas sandalias negras y un top lencero de seda negra (también pegadito).

Cuando estaba terminando de vestirme escuche aun coche, me asome a la ventana y vi a Bella, Rosalie y Jasper (que guapo) fui corriendo a su casa, espere asta que estuvieron dentro no quería que Jasper me viera antes de tiempo.

Dile a tu hermano que coja la ropa que tiene encima de la cama y se valla a mi casa con mis hermanos este es territorio chicas-Rosalie se queso flipada, pero cuando vio mi cara de determinación se giro y fue hacia Jasper, me fui a la habitación de Bella y me asome a la ventana para ver como Jazz entraba en mi casa.

ALICE!!-gritaron las dos a la vez cuando vieron su ropa en cima de la cama-estas loca por que me tengo que poner esto-protestaron como niñas chicas, que monas no me extraña que mis hermanos babeen tanto por ellas. Pero me puse seria.

Por que tu-señale a Rosalie-tienes un cuerpo 10 y quiero que lo luzcas, haber si a Emmet le da un paro cardíaco

COMO!!-se ruborizo.

Aaaah venga no me digas que no te as dado cuenta como te mira, hasta yo lo he notado y soy notablemente despistada-vaya espero que si sea despistada para mi hermano y sus sentimiento, por lo menos por ahora, si no estoy segura que pondría tierra de por medio por el rollo de "hermanos"

Y tu-la señale a ella-para que encuentres un chico guapo, cuanto haces que no sales con nadie? Un años?.

Sabes que siempre me salen ranas y ya me canse, ahora me dedico en cuerpo y alma a la música que me da mas satisfacciones.

Pues como este verano vas ha estar en plan relax, tienes que conocer al príncipe azul o por lo menos a un tío que te de una alegría al cuerpo.

ALICE!!-como me gusta avergonzarla y hacer que se sonroje.

POV EDWARD

Jasper entro en la casa con la ropa en una mano y el neceser en la otra,Emmet y yo no reímos y dijimos a la vez.

ALICE!!-Jasper se rió

Puedo ducharme y cambiarme en algún lado?-pregunto de buen humor pero un poco azorado, sera por que somos los hermanos del duende maléfico y ha el se le ven muy claras las intenciones, le diré a Emmet que le tenemos que gastar una broma a nuestro futuro "cuñado".

Emmet le paso uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros,y le llevo a la habitación de Alice, solo de pensar lo que le haría a Emmet cuando se enterara me partía de la risa.

Hay esta el baño, es su santuario de la belleza, no desordenes nada-lo dijo mientras salia de la habitación

Eres malo hermano.

Lo se-me grito mientras me iba a mi habitación para arreglarme, fui hacia el armario quería ponerme mi blusa blanca favorita, pero no la encontré seguro que mi madre la estaría lavando, me senté en la cama y vi que Alice ya había elegido por mi (bien un problema menos) unos vaqueros lavados a la piedra y un jersey de cuello pico muy fino de color azul oscuro que se pegaba mucho a mi pecho.

Baje a la sala y me encontré a Emmet y Jasper riéndose

Veo que Alice también a elegido por vosotros no?

Lo hace muy a menudo? Pregunto Jasper, que seguro se estaba imaginando un futuro sin voz ni voto.

Mas de lo que puedas pensar peeeeeerooooooo...-rompí una lanza a su favor-lo hace también que se lo permitimos.

En ese momento oímos la puerta de la calle abrirse, era Rosalie y Alice que venían hablando.

Al ver la cara que se les quedo a los dos no podía parar de reír por dentro, un poco mas y se les desencaja la mandíbula, babeando con chuchos, no pude aguantar mas y me eche a reír asta que me resbale del sofá y acabe en el suelo, de pronto escuche una pisadas y aparecieron unas botas ante mi que transportaban las piernas mas largas, perfectas y sexy que había visto en mi vida.

Subí la mirada asta toparme con la de Bella, me quede sin palabras, me toque el cuello buscándome el pulso, pensaba que había sufrido una parada cardíaca, bien lo sentía pero estaba teniendo taquicardias, por lo menos era un signo de que estaba vivo y no en el paraíso a los pies de un ángel

Me levante de un salto y me fije en la ropa que llevaba Bella ... perfecto había encontrado mi camisa y tengo que reconocer que ha ella le quedaba mucho mejor que a mi, demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad y de repente me entraron unas ganas locas de quitársela y ver que llevaba debajo ... chico malo Eddi (como diría Alice)

Bueno, bueno, bueno otro capitulo acabado estoy actualizando mucho mas rápido de lo que tenia planeado ( de estrangis en el curro voy escribiendo sin que nadie se pispe) y es que los reviews me animan un montón aunque sea uno, y es que si mi historia le interesa a alguien yo encantada de escribir mas y mejor por eso ya sabéis darle al go para hacerme feliz y que mi cara tenga una sonrisa de tonta.

1Besazo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el cuarto capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**nonblondes: **pues si gracias a mi experiencia personal me he dado cuenta que todos lo chicos (asta el mas buenecito) son unos babosos, pero se les perdona por que no lo hacen queriendo y es que su única neurona no da para mas.

**Belén Cullen: **pues yo espero que tampoco, pero no penséis que no trabajo eeeeeeeeee que me pego unas curradas que acabo asta las narices del ordena, pero por leeros a vosotras ( los fic ) siempre lo cojo de nuevo.

**Impassegirl89: **ya a mi también me encanta ponerme la ropa de mi chico, esta idea germino por que un amigo me dijo una vez que la ropa mas sexy que puede llevar una chicas es la de un chico (entiéndase camisas, camisetas, bóxer etc) aunque hay mas razones.

Bueno lo dicho en el review la puedes usar y tu sabes como jejeje.

**Karenziithaa: **vaya, parece que la expresión de Alice " chico malo Eddi" esta causando furor me me encanta y es que la duendecillo es la mejor Alice for ever!!

**Saku-bonita: **por supuesto que la sigo ahora empieza lo mejor.

**Dark warrior 1000: **tienes mas razón que una santa el colega las va a pasar putas jejeje, entre tu, Impassegirl89, y yo estamos haciendo el mini club "amamos a Edward peeeeeeerrrroooo nos encanta que sufras por sexo y amor" jejeje.

**Inmans:** me encanta que te parezca divertida por que por eso la escribo para que todas nos riamos un poco por que para penurias ya esta la vida real.

Y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante...

**Takikokuda: **QUE PASA TIPIIIIIIIIII!! me alegro mazo que te mole, como as leído ya se me a pirado la pinza del todo (si es que estoy loca) pero bueno tu me quieres igual y como se que es el primer review que dejas...**TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO** (Marieta for ever)

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo cuatro

POV EDWARD

Me quede mirándola como un gilipollas (si es que no tengo remedio) por que tenia que quedarle así de bien, y producir ese efecto en mi? No lo entendía por mas que quisiera...llevaba la camisa como un vestido, con un cinturón negro debajo del pecho para marcarle las curvas,... y por que tenia unas piernas como esas? (no me las podía sacar de la cabeza) es tu hermana pequeña, es tu hermana pequeña, es tu hermana pequeña (no dejaba de repetir mentalmente mi nuevo mantra) pero mi subconsciente solo me enviaba imágenes de lo bien que quedarían sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo le desabrochaba la camisa e iba metiendo mis manos...

EDWARD!!- grito mi familia, sacándome de mi momento feliz (joder ni que me leyeran el pensamiento)

Llevamos 10 minutos llamándote, que te pasa?-pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en los labios, mierda ella sabia lo que me pasaba.

Camisa-era lo único cuerdo que podía decir (si no quería quedar como un pervertido)

Que camisa?-pregunto Bella con cara rara.

La miá.

La tuya?

Si, mi camisa la que llevas puesta

Cual, esta?

Si, esa es mi camisa favorita y la estaba buscando, pero supongo que alguien la habrá cogido sin mi permiso-por fin había logrado recuperar el habla (esto se estaba convirtiendo en una conversación de besugos) y mire al duendecillo.

Alice, por que no me lo habías dicho?

Y de quien pensabas que era?-dejo con expresión inocente-Emmet es demasiado grande para esa talla, la ropa de Jasper no la conozco y es muy moderna para ser de tu padreo o el mio...y que mas da si te queda genial.

Bueno en eso tienes razón, Bella luce piernas mucho mejor que yo-la mire fijamente a los ojos esperando alguna clase de reacción por su parte...nada ni una pizca de sonrojo, que narices pasa aquí mis miradas siempre aturden a las chicas (creo que estoy perdiendo el toque mágico)

Tu crees? Vaya ...gracias-lo dijo mientras daba una vuelta y me regalaba la visión trasera de ella.

Y ademas con el short no se te ve el culo-Alice quería matarme de un infarto lo se por que le levanto la camisa para mostrarme su teoría que aunque funcionaba no era muy efectiva por que de lo pegados que eran se le marcaba todo (vale de aquí derecho al infierno, desde cuando estaba tan salido?)

NIÑO!!-todos pegamos un bote el escuchar el grito de mi madre.

Que estay haciendo, vamos ya esta preparada la mesa-vale creo que se me a salido el corazón por la boca, que que estoy haciendo? Si quieres que te diga la verdad ni yo mismo lo se mama.

Fuimos todos hacia el jardín.

Joder Alice tienes madera para esto, te a quedado chulisimo-dijo Rosalie.

Gracias pero para vosotros todo es poco-miro al grupo pero definitivamente se quedo demasiado tiempo embelesada con Jasper y este la miraba muy intensamente (joder que es mi hermana).

POV ALICE

De tanto aguantarme la risa ya no podía mas, Edward es un salido, mono pero salido, un poco mas y se la come con los ojos, lo de la camisa a sido el golpe maestro.

Pero vamos que Emmet no se queda atrás, le queda na y menos para lanzarse encima de Rose, el no tiene frenos morales (bueno y de ningún tipo).

Tengo que conseguir que Bella y Rosalie hagan algo (todavía no se que) para que mis chicos tengan dolor de huevos por la frustración (sexual claro) durante tres días... todo esto lo hago por que los quiero...(jejejeje no me lo creo ni yo)

Pasamos al jardín, todos me dijeron que había quedado genial...pero eso ya lo sabia es que yo soy genial (no tengo abuela)

Hablábamos, reíamos y bromeábamos como una gran familia, todos lo echábamos de menos, Jasper y Rosalie estaban un poco mas cohibidos, desde que murieron sus padres he ingresaron en el internado no habían vuelto a ver a su familia y no se sentían del todo a gustos en reuniones como estas (se sentían triste) pero Charlie y Renne les querían un montón y siempre que iban a Inglaterra a ver a Bella los incluían es sus planes, también eran sus hijos.

La comida iba pasando de mano en mano y se iba acabando, chuletas, filetes, ensalada, patatas etc, etc, etc...ya no podíamos mas y las chicas fuimos a por el postre.

Que pinta me muero por incarle el diente-dijo Rosalie.

Esta buenísimo-dijo Bella mientras se metía una cucharada en la boca-ya podría encontrar un tío que este la mitad de bueno que este helado-había comprado brownies en una pastelería y helado de vainilla con trocitos de cookies (_NT:según escribo esto me esta entrando todo en antojazo_)

Dame, dame...uuuuuuummmmmmmmm buenisimo!!-nos dábamos helado entre nosotras, Bella estaba haciendo el tonto con la cuchara y me la metió mal en la boca y el pedazo de helado empezó a resbalar desde mi cuello a mi escote, joder.

Chicas, chicas, chicas, chicas mi top se mancha, se mancha, HACED ALGO-Rosalie tenia tres botes de helado en la mano y no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor que pasarme la lengua por el cuello-joder Rose que cerda eres-nos estábamos partiendo de la risa y aunque Bella tenia las manos mas desocupadas por seguir la broma a Rose empezó a pasarme la lengua por el escote para quitarme el trozo de helado-joooo sois unas cerdas me estáis llenando de babas dejadme en paz ya puedo yo, sois de mucha ayuda gracias-se apartaron riendo, deje los brownies encima de la mesa y me limpie con una servilleta y entonces me di cuenta de que teníamos espectadores, tres pares de ojos en tres caras de ... gilipollas (por que no tienen otro nombre)

POV EDWARD

Niños!!-joder con mama.

Id a la cocina, están tardando mucho seguro que no pueden ellas solas con todo-fuimos para allá y cuando estábamos en la puerta oímos risas, lo flipo se habían quedado hablando pasando de nosotros.

Les dije a estos por señas que no hicieran ruido para darlas un susto, fuimos en silencio asta la puerta de la cocina estaban haciendo el chorra con el helado y todo paso muy deprisa a Bella se le escurrió la cuchara y el helado empezó a resbalar por la cara de mi hermana, esta gritaba que se iba a manchar su top y un segundo después Rosalie y Bella estaban CHUPANDO EL CUELLO Y EL ESCOTE DE MI HERMANA.

Parecía una escena sacada de una peli porno "chicas, lenguas y helado todo mezclado" quería apartar la vista pero no podía empezamos a darnos manotazos entre nosotros Emmet se mordías los puños mirando la lengua de Rosalie en el cuello de Alice y yo no podía apartar la mirada de los labios de Bella en el pecho de mi hermana, pero el mas perjudicado era Jasper pobrecillo miraba el conjunto total de la escena (demasió erótica para la salud) y tenia cara de "si queréis yo os ayudo chicas"

Alice les grito y estas se apartaron riéndose dejo los brownies en la encimera y se limpio con una servilleta y entonces nos vio, ...nos fulmino con la mirada pero después puso una sonrisa de duende malvado que me dio miedo.

Chicas, tenemos publico-las dos se giraron, todas nos miraban con cara divertida, como riéndose de un chiste privado.

Por este tipo de espectáculo se suele pagar una tarifa-dijo Rosalie, nosotros seguíamos como pasmarotes sin hablar.

Que hacéis aquí-dijo Alice directa al grano.

Eeeh, aah oouh uuumm-solo eramos capaces de balbucir palabras-tu madre nos as mandado para que os ayudemos-Jasper se acerco a mi hermana cogió la bandeja y cerca del oído le dijo bajito pero que todos lo oímos perfectamente-y por lo que veo os hacia falta ya hemos visto que tenéis las manos muy ocupadas, tranquilas ya estamos aquí para echaros una mano-juro que todas se pusieron rojas (bien minipunto para el equipo de los chicos)

Fuimos hacia el jardín a terminar el postre y parecía que lo hacían a posta jugando con el helado y las cucharas, Alice le tiraba unas miraditas a Jasper que este se atragantaba cada dos por tres, pero Rose no se quedaba atrás y mi hermano menos (por parte de esos dos el ambiente se caldeaba) y por supuesto Bella ...pasaba de mi, que le he echo yo para que no me preste ni un poquito de caso (es tu hermana pequeña, es tu hermana pequeñas...mierda a quien intentaba engañas seria pequeña pero tiene un pol...)

Bueno gente hora de pirarnos!!-grito el duende.

Y a donde nos llevas estamos cansados no lo olvides nada de discoteca y baile a tope eso otro día vale, algo tranqui siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-pregunto esperanzada Bella.

Bueno como da la casualidad de que yo conozco todo lo bueno, y lo mas de lo mas os voy a llevar a un sitio chulo, esta un pelin lejos pero con lo locos que son Edward y Emmet conduciendo llegamos en un pis pas-mi hermana trabaja para el cosmopolitan es freelance y tiene una columna donde escribe sobre todo lo ultimo (moda, perfumes, restaurantes, discotecas, pub etc etc ... una caza tendencias)

El sitio esta en seattle ("solo" un peli lejos, joder con la enana) se llama "Rock & Play" buena bebida, buenos cócteles, con música en vivo, se puede hablar perfectamente, vamos el sitio ideal para tomarla con los amigos y charlar asta las tantas.

Aliceeeeeeeee guapa cuanto tiempo, el articulo cojonudo desde entonces viene mucha mas gente.

Olives guapo cuanto tiempo, me alegro que el articulo funcionara pero sabes que todo lo que puse es cierto yo no miento si un sitio mola, debe salir en las "Alitendencias"-seguro que era el dueño del bar, la peque siempre se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y después de sus artículos la peña la adoraba.

Bueno que haces aquí?

He venido con mi familia, nos hemos reunido después de mucho tiempo y quería traerles a un sitio chulo pero en el pudiéramos hablar y estar de tranquis.

Genial guapa tu y tus amigos siempre soy bien venidos, venir que os lleve a un sitio especial-nos llevo aun reservado junto al escenario, que estaba vació por que no había actuación.

Enseguida os traen algo especial a cuenta de la casa.

No Oliver no hace falta-replico mi hermana-hemos venido por que queríamos no para que nos invites.

Bueno esta primera ronda invito yo, luego ya decidís vosotros, venga chicos pasároslo bien-el colega se piro y la ultima mirada con giño incluido se la dedico a Bella (malditos ce...os)

Llevábamos como una hora en el bar, el dueños nos había mandado 6 jarras de mojitos y nos las habíamos bebido jugando al señor del tres (_NT: no voy a explicar el juego por que seguro que me lió, así que buscarlo en internete, pero por experiencia propia te pillas unos pedos que no son normales y te ríes un montón_) ya íbamos contento y en ese momento...

TENGO UNA IDEA-grito Alice-juguemos un verdad o reto...

TIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!! que tal? como os va la vida? Espero que bien, bueno aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero que os halla gusta, no me he pasado con el helado verdad? Ya seque el juego verdad o reto esta super trillado pero para el reto que tengo en mente lo necesitaba, quería haberlo metido en este capitulo pero quería actualizar ya y se me hacia un poco largo, el próximo intentare subirlo en el fin de pero no lo se por que me voy a las fiestas del pueblo de un amigo (en guadalajara) y ya sabéis lo que significa "salir, beber el rollo de siempre..." y llegar matada a casa,y ya sabéis si queréis ver o imaginar en este caso la cara de tonta-gilipollas-feliz que se le queda a una servidora cada vez que lee vuestros maravillosos reviews ya sabéis darle al go.

1Besazo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el quinto capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**Belén Cullen: **espero que el capitulo no te decepcione, no pensaba hacer nada entre el camarero y Bella pero ya que lo as sugerido...

**Impassegirl89: **ese comentario viniendo de la reina de las pervertidas es lo mas de lo mas gracias y ya que te as proclamado mi fan namber guan!!( y me as agregado a tus autores ) ...**ESTE CAPITULO VA POR, TI TE LO DEDICO.**

**Dark warrior 1000: **joder tía me as pillado y yo que creía que escondía bien mi lado perverso, bueno tendré que intentar mejorar eso jejeje ( tu review me a puesto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja eres la mejor)

**Takikokuda: **bueno y a ti que te digo que ya no sepas, te quiero lo sabes y que leas esta cosa extraña que sale de mi mente enferma es todo un honor TE QUIERO PERRA!!

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

A se me olvidaba en este capitulo voy a usar una canción que vi en un fic la busque en you tube y me molo un monto, no me acuerdo donde la vi ni de que autora es y me podría volver loca buscándolo en todos los fic que me he leído por eso no le he pedido permiso a la autora, así que si por un casual eres tu la que esta leyendo esto y te molesta que allá usado tu canción (espero que no) lo siento no asido con mala intención y ademas no se si lo usaste para lo mismo que la voy a usar yo, bueno cualquier cosa que me quieras decir mandame un mensaje y lo hablamos.

AAAAA una cosa mas se acerca la salida de Amanecer,yo soy de Madrid y pienso estar en el Fnac de callao a las 19 si alguna se anima y quiere quedar ya sabeis mandarme un mensaje al correo yo voy a ir con tres amigas mas pero cuantas mas seamos mejor.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo cinco

POV EDWARD

TENGO UNA IDEA!!-grito el duende-juguemos a verdad o reto...

QUE!!-la reacción fue general.

Oooh venga Alice estamos ya mayorcitos para eso no?-dijo la rubia.

No lo entiendes, la finalidad del juego es conocernos mejor, hace mucho que no nos vemos y otros ni nos conocíamos-puso cara de cordero degollado pero Rosalie era dura.

Venga, venga, venga...-Rosalie ni se inmutaba.

Vale pactemos... las preguntas serán para todos las mismas...haremos rondas de tres preguntas cada uno...a final de cada ronda se hará un reto...y si la pregunta no se contesta te bebes un chupito de tequila...CAMARERO!! una botella de tequila, sal y limones.

Alice no he dicho que acepto-dijo Rosalie muy seria.

Pero lo harás-todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta lo había dicho muy seria con cara convincente (podría meterse al FBI para los interrogatorios, o a pitonisa para el caso)

Bueno acepto por que a fin de cuentas te as inventado un juego nuevo-dijo con cara de ofendida.

Mi queridisima hermana tiene tales dotes de persuasión que seria capad de venderte una rueda cuadrada, ademas con tal de avergonzarnos y humillarnos pactaría con el diablo.

Edward como puedes decir eso, si yo soy un ángel, verdad Jazz?-le dedico la sonrisa mas cándida e inocente de su repertorio, pero entonces el monstruo que lleva dentro salio y se mordió el labio inferior, el pobre se quedo mirándola embobado, Emmet se levanto de la silla.

Despierta hombre, reacciona se un hombre no babees, ademas... es mi hermanita pequeña entiendes?-dijo mientra le daba una collejas en la cabeza.

Aauuuh-se quejo Jasper mientras se frotaba con la mano.

YO EMPIEZO LA PRIMERA RONDA!! luego Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, y Emmet.

Y YO POR QUE SOY EL ULTIMO!!- parecía un niño chico cualquiera diría que tiene 28 añazos.

Por que eres el mas BURRO y te tememos-la verdad en eso tenia razón, si no le tocaba mejor pero seguro que luego se la cobra.

Primera pregunta con quien, donde y a que edad fue tu primer beso?, va por todos.

Jasper se puso pálido y miro a Bella, esta le ignoro y miro para otro lado.

Uummm, aaa, eeummh...-que le pasaba tan malo era para ponerse así

Venga díselo-dijo Bella.

Vale fue cuando tenia 15 años, en el salón de música del internado donde ensayábamos al principio...y fue...-estaba murmurando no se le entendía

Oooh venga díselo-se rió su hermana.

Rose callate...fue ... con ...Be...

Con quien?-preguntamos a la vez Alice y yo.

Con Bella-y bajo la mirada.

QUE!!- me reí creía que a mi hermana le iba a dar un sincope.

No te pongas a si Alice, en esa época yo ni te conocía y ademas eramos unos críos, ahora solo tengo ojos para ti-la cogió de la mano y se la beso (malditos modales ingleses) desde cuando tenían tanta confianza?.

Bueno...siguiente Rosalie-ni siquiera la miro solo estaban en una burbuja.

Tenia 13 años, yo me desarrolle muy pronto parecía mayor y por eso fue con un chico mayor, tenia 16 años se llamaba...Bella como se llamaba ese chico tan guapo, era alto y muy grande el capitán del equipo rugby...

Rosalie todos los tuyos son guapos, altos, grandes y mayores que tu, eres de esquemas fijos desde la guardería-nos reímos todos y a mi hermano se le puso una gran sonrisa, el chico se veía con posibilidades (muy modesto el)

Marc, eso Marc Ross, que guapo me pregunto como seguirá...bueno fue en el patio trasero de la escuela quería hablar conmigo ya sabéis "eres muy joven... tengo 4 años mas que tu"etc, etc, etc cuando empezó con el rollo no le di tiempo me colgué de su cuello y lo bese, su poco auto control se fue por el fregadero y me agarro por la cintura y me apretó contra el y empezó a meterme las manos por debajo de la camisa del uniforme y...

STOP, para hasta hay con tus devaneos de Lolita-dijo Emmet (que mosca le abra picado?)

Como quieras tigre pero yo solo contestaba a la pregunta, ooooo espera...a lo mejor prefieres que te lo explique en privado-le guiño un ojo y puso una cara de golfa que asta un monje pecaría e inmediatamente la mandíbula de Emmet cayo sobre la mesa por su propio peso.

Siguiente Edward-tercio Alice para cambiar de tema,...ESPERA YO!!

Le toca a Bella.

Pequeño y precioso Eddi por si no te acuerdas la otra persona implícita en dicha experiencia ya nos a la a contado así que si me haces eee nos a haces el favor de contar la tuya nos ahorras a los demás volver a escucharla-mi hermana esta loca asta este momento lo sospechaba pero ya esta confirmado es una esquizofrenia (tengo que conseguir que papa la encierre)

Mi preciosa hermana pequeña, a mi me da igual, cuando ellos tenían 15 años yo estaba haciendo cosas mas interesantes que besarme con mi mejor amigo por probar, si te jode te aguantas deja a la gente tener pasado o que pasa es que tu no as besado a nadie o me vas a decir que eres virgen.

POV ALICE

Oooh Eddi eso no se haces, la as cagado metiéndote con tu hermana pequeña la venganza sera terrible y cuando menos te la esperes...ZAS te aplastare como a una mosca, me tranquilice y puse mi mejor cara de niña buena ( la de verdad, no la que usaba con Jasper)

POV EDWARD

Mierda la cague que bocazas que soy, no me di cuenta de mi metedura de pata asta que no vi la cara que puso Alice, la que solo pone para mama y papa cuando tiene una de sus malvadas maquinaciones en mente, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Bravo Edwrad eso te hace ganar puntos, lo mejor es olvidarse del pasado cuando ya no se puede cambiar.-dijo Bella.

Bueno Edward sigamos tu experiencia-joder me había metido en la boca del lobo (en este caso en la boca del duende)

Tenia 14 años y era una compañera de clase, se llamaba Patricia Becker y fue en mi habitación habíamos quedado para estudiar...

Si ya me acuerdo-mierda-era la chica del aparato de dientes, la que se quedo enganchada contigo, pobrecilla papa os tubo que llevar al hospital y ella no volvió a dirigirte la palabra...si que bueno ya me acuerdo-decía partiéndose de risa la muy...

Te acuerda tu Bella, estábamos en la habitación de al lado jugando a la goma y escuchamos un grito fuimos corriendo y tu enrollaste a Patricia con la goma y tirabas de ella para que se desenganchara, joder que bueno voy a llorar-ODIO A MI HERMANA.

Muy maduro de tu parte, la pobre se quedo super traumatizada, después de eso no volvió a salir con ningún chico asta que no le quitaron el aparato y eso fue a los 18-me calle y nos miras todos yo no podía aguantar mas y estalle en risas y después todos los demás.

La verdad desde afuera se tenia que ver muy cómico-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

Vale venga Emmet te toca-dijo Alice.

Fue con Amanda Pitt, estaba en el ultimo curso y yo tenia 15 años, te tienes que acordar de ella Edward, la jefa de animadoras-joder si me acordaba, que buena que estaba.

Vagamente la verdad.

Bueno pues la tía estaba tremenda y era una golfa de cuidado, yo era de los pocos del equipo de lucha que no habían caído...

Estabas en el equipo de lucha?-pregunto Rosalie.

Si era el capitán y gane...bueno que me desviás de la historia, pues eso yo era de los pocos que no habían caído, era un chico bueno, la culpa de que sea a si es de Amanda, en fin prosigamos, un día después de las clases bajaba por las escaleras y ella paso corriendo a mi lado con tan mala suerte que se torció un tobillo y se resbalo pero antes de que se pegara la ostia contra el suelo la sujete por la cintura...

Emmet esta lleva a alguna parte-pregunto Bella divertida

Que si dejame terminar, bueno pues me pidió que la llevara a casa a si que montamos en su coche y conduje yo...

EMMET pero si tenias 15 años-dijo Bella escandalizada no por nada su padre era el jefe policía .

Por dios Bella callate eres la menos indicada para hablar después de lo de la moto cuando tenias 14-dijo Rosalie, valla eso no me lo esperaba.

Prosigue Emmet-dijo esta.

Bueno pues la lleve a su casa no había nadie y me pidió que la llevara a su habitación que estaba en el piso de arriba la deje en la cama y me pidió que la vendara el pie fui a por el botiquín y cuando volví a la habitación me la encontré en ropa interior se puso de pie y se tiro a mi boca literalmente, y así fue mi primer beso -estaba en shock con la boca abierta como los demás, con 15 años joder.

Bueno y mi primera vez por que os podéis imaginar lo que vino después, cuando acabo aquello le pregunte si eramos novios y ella se rió de mi-puso cara de niño como recordando algo doloroso-me dijo "Emmy, Emmy, Emmy no desperdicies tu talento en una sola chica, haz que disfruten las demás"-puso voz de chica- y en eso sigo desde entonces utilizando mi talento para repartir amor.

EMMET!!-gritamos todos.

Que, es la pura verdad.

Venga vale si, Alice te toca-dijo Rosalie.

Bueno pues yo fui la mas mayor con 16 años y fue con...

Peter Evans-dijimos Bella, Emmet y yo al a vez.

Jo no vale ya lo sabéis

Saliste durante tres meses con el vecino gilipollas, engreído y estúpido del barrio-no me caía bien antes de salir con Alice... después menos- ibas en una nube como para no verte, pero cuando se rompió la burbuja fue peor, el se fue a la universidad y te dejo tirada como a un trapo-odio que mi hermana llore por un gilipollas.

Si tía fue horrible, cuando me llamaste pensé en venir y todo de lo mal que estabas, por suerte se te paso pronto.

Si Mary Alice Cullen, no llora por los tíos son los tíos los que lloran por ella, de echo el gilipollas volvió a intentarlo hace un par de años, no lo volverá ha intentar jamas-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa cruel en su cara, lo que paso entre ellos solo lo saben ellos pero no debió ser muy bonito, mi hermana se sabe cuidar sola.

Bueno cambiando de tema segunda pregunta...con quien fue vuestra primera vez, donde y a que edad? Emmet callate tu ya no vales, ya la as contado.

No, no, no, no quería saber con quien había estado Bella esa información me sobraba, mierda.

Empieza Jasper-maldito monstruo.

Que pasa que ahora ya no te importa-dije sarcásticamente, me frunció el ceño.

Veras hermano lo de antes me a pillado de sorpresa no espera que ellos hubieran "salido" juntos no mola cuando conoces a ambas partes, cuando es algo presente...bueno que me liás a esta chica no la conozco ni la conoceré nunca, entiendes puedo suprimirla pero a mi mejor amiga no-vale de una manera extraña dentro del mundo de mi hermana eso tenia sentido, ella es así le encanta ver las cosas a su manera (es feliz así)

Fue con Vicky Travis-comenzó Jasper-íbamos juntos a clase...

A mi me caí mal si te vale de consuelo Alice.

Gracias Bella tu si que eres una amiga-le mando un beso, Jasper suspiro y continuo.

Era una gruppi del grupo y estuve saliendo con ella 2 años.

No me lo recuerdes, menudos 2 años-dijo su hermana.

Me dejáis o no lo cuento, seguro que a vosotras no os gustaría que os interrumpiera y dejarme deciros que tengo motivos mas que suficientes para meterme con vuestros ex entendéis-lo dijo un poco enfadado.

Si papa-dijeron las dos a la vez.

Pues eso duro 2 años, se fue a estudiar Bolonia y quería que me fuera con ella y dejar el grupo y la música, ...a mi eso no se me pide-miro de reojo a Alice y esta le dio una sonrisa.

Al tema, estaba buena, donde fue?-pregunto Emmet (que romántico que es)

Después del baile de graduación, fue romántico y bonito, alquile una suite en un hotel de Londes con una gran terraza, lleve mantas y cojines para ver las estrellas mientras tomábamos vino... fue hay en la terraza fue algo muy espontaneo, nos empezamos a besar y surgió...

Basta-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-no necesito digo necesitamos saber mas, no chicos?-le lanzo una mirada asesina a Emmet, luego se giro hacia Jasper.

Eres todo un romántico

Soy todo un caballero ingles, preciosa-la tomo de la mano y la beso.

...

...

Ok Rosalie te toca-dijo sin apartar la mira de Jasper.

Fue con David Sullivan...

Con tu profesor particular, eso no lo sabia hermanita-sonrió Jasper pero de pronto se le cambio la cara-PERO SI TENIAS 15 AÑOS!!- Emmet escupió el trago de mojito que había dado en ese momento.

Perdón-dijo tosiendo.

Continua por favor Rosalie-dijo Alice, le gustaba ver sufrir a Emmet y a mi (que perra)

Pues lo dicho David Sullivan, mi profesor particular, el tenia 19 años y estudiaba literatura, un romántico vamos, pero ex jugador de football un chico guapo ya sabéis lo de siempre, aunque al principio no quiso por el rollo de la edad al final como todos los tíos si se lo pones en bandeja caen, salimos un tiempo y según el estaba enamorado, un fin de semana fui a buscarlo a su facultad para darle una sorpresa, lo encontré con otra, una morena estúpida...perdón chicas-su cara adopto una mirada herida, parecía muy frágil como una niña pequeña.

No es nada-dijo Bella cogiendo su mano, ella le sonrió y siguió con su historia.

No creáis que organizo nada espectacular, fue en mi cuarto del internado echo a mi compañera por un par de horas, con la escusa de que necesitaba concentrarme para un examen ...y ya esta Bella te toca -puso la sonrisa (falsa) mas feliz que tenia en su repertorio y una mirada de indiferencia, eso le tubo que doler.

Yo preferiría tomar el chupito de tequila.

No te lo crees ni tu empieza a soltar por esa boca como todos-dijo Rosalie.

Si quieres te tomas un chupito para darte ánimos-mi hermana es mala seguro que la quería emborrachar, pero si ya íbamos buenos, de que si no nos íbamos a contar todas estas cosas.

Cogió su chupito y el de Rosalie, y se los trago, joder menudo saque.

Tenia 17 años, y fue con el dueño del bar donde tocamos por primera vez, llevábamos ensayando 1 año allí y a mi me ponía cardíaca, se llamaba James, era mayor bastante mas mayor unos 30 o 32 años-entonces fue a mi cuando casi se me escapa el mojito de la boca ...32!!

Tenia el pelo largo, rubio, y un cuerpo de infarto, yo siempre tonteaba con el y pensaba que me veía como a una criá...la noche del concierto fue un éxito y con la euforia paso...

Y con el conjuntito que llevabas querida, por que no enseñabas nada, pero insinuar todo lo que querías y mas-dijo Rosalie.

Que exagerada que eres de verdad.

Exagerada YO!! ja me parto,...llevaba pantalones pitillo de cuero negros super, super, super ajustados y unas botas rojas asta las rodillas con el tacón metálico de New Rock que lo flipas...por cierto todavía las tienes no?-ella asintió y a mi cerebro vino la imagen de las botas en las perfectas piernas de Bella con una minifalda...vale, vale, vale ya paro de soñar despierto.

Y un top de manga corta de cuero, con una cremallera delantera que llevaba bajada que dejaba ver el inicio de sus tetas, ...tía eres una golfa ahora que lo pienso-ver ese conjunto en la realidad debe ser mortal para cualquier hombre, no me extrañaba que un tío de 30 años cayera a sus pies, entonces como no iba a fijarme yo en ella, mierda.

Me dejas que continué querida-Rosalie asintió-gracias, pues eso después del concierto nos fuimos a hablar...

Claro, claro ahora se llama "hablar"-dijo Emmet.

Si pervertido a hablar sobre lo que iba ha hacer la banda ahora y yo sobre el futuro y esas cosas y en eso ...me beso fue increíble, acabamos en su apartamento que estaba encima del bar, todo el edificio era suyo, yo estaba muy nerviosa era mi primera vez pero el era super dulce, y tenia tanta experiencia, un sueño la verdad, me puso la canción " Is this love" de Whitesnake mientras me desnudaba-se puso triste-en fin duro 2 años, el quería cosas de su edad, vivir juntos, casarse, tener niños, y yo no estaba preparada para esas responsabilidades, me entere hace poco que se había casado y a tenido una niña, ...le a puesto Isabella...bueno chicos aquí hemos venido de fiesta no?joder parecemos el club de los penosos vamos te toca Edward-no podía responder me había quedado helado ella le había querido mucho, incluso quizás todavía le quería...pero de que manera?.

Edward,...tierra llamando a Eddi-agito su mano delante de mi cara.

Lo siento, devio de ser duro si lo querías tanto-no se por que dije eso, pero la vi tan triste.

Gracias, pero ya paso y después de el tube otras relaciones, no soy una llorona que se quedo colgada de su primer amor-joder así que ha habido mas ...y cuantos mas? ...no, no quiero saberlo.

Te toca hermanito, no evadas mas el tema-duende perverso.

Fue con Tania Smith, mi novia del instituto y tengo que reconocer que lo hice por que si, no estaba enamorado de ella, de echo creo que nunca me he enamorado...fue un día que nos quedamos ha estudiar en su casa, sus padres no estaban y cuidábamos de su hermana pequeñas que estaba en su habitación jugando, nos empezamos ha besar y una cosa llevo a la otra y...lo hicimos en su cama y no fue romántico, ni bonito ninguno sabia lo que hacia, fue torpe, ...por suerte con el tiempo he mejorado, la practica ya sabéis-aunque llevo 1,2...prefiero no hacer la cuenta de cuanto llevo sin sexo, (eso no lo tiene que saber ellos)- a los 2 meses lo dejamos...faltaba algo-todos se quedaron callados.

Si definitivamente somos el club de los penosos...sabéis lo que os digo que les jodan a todos...a todos y cada una de la primera veces, no se merecen nada, por gilipollas...venga vamos a bebernos esta botella de tequila-grito Rosalie.

SI!!-gritamos todos, la verdad creo que no necesitábamos mas alcohol en vena pero...que mas da si, que les jodan...entonces me di cuenta que mi hermana estaba muy callada y caí en que ella no había contado su experiencia...que raro...pero en fin yo no soy un morboso como ella y si no la quería contar no seria yo quien dijera nada, las experiencias sexuales de mi hermana pequeña si me las podía evitar mejor.

Nos bebimos lo que quedaba de botella a chupitos,... matador pero sarna con gusto no pica.

Sabes con el tequila se me han quitado las ganas de preguntar, pero me han entrado muchas ganas de proponer un reto a...Bella-se acordaba de lo que quería la tía.

Venga Bella va ha se fácil te reto a que salgas ha cantar una canción.

Eso no tiene gracia ella es cantante- se quejo Emmet.

Pero tiene que cantar la que yo quiera y con actuación incluida nada cutre he, que se note el talento que tienes para poner a todo el publico masculino cardíaco-eso lo dijo mirándome específicamente a mi (que mala es)

De acuerdo Alice hoy me siento Valiente me atrevo con todo-puso una mirada muy sexy mientras se levantaba y movía sus cadera (joder no hagas eso) Alice y Rosalie se levantaron y le dijeron al oído la canción.

No jodas, Rosalie le contaste lo que paso en la fiesta de Will?-dijo riéndose.

Claro que no ella es suficientemente perversa como para pensar esto ella sola.

Ya sabes los quiero bien calentitos a todos, y no me puedes fallar has aceptado el reto-espero que no allá elegido esa del stripties de Joe cocker por que puedo matar a Alice, aunque ver a Bella quitándose la ropa en privado con esa canción ...Eddi amigo necesitas una ducha helada urgente.

Pero me tiene que acompañar Rosalie.

Ni de coña te acompaño yo al escenario.

Venga porfa eres la chica mas sexy que conozco, sin menospreciarte Alice.

Tranquila.

Rosalie se giro mirando a Emmet, como esperando algo de el.

No me decepciones preciosa-dejo este.

No lo haré tigre.

Bien vamos-la cogió de la mano y se dirijo a la barra para hablar con Oliver, se empezó a reír y salio detrás de la barra dirección el escenario.

Buenas noches, aunque hoy no hay actuación, ni noche de micro abierto quiero que le demos un fuerte aplauso a Bella y Rosalie que nos van a cantar una canción debido a un reto, y yo que ustedes prestaría atención

Todos aplaudimos y cuando nos calmanos los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar.

Rosalie estaba de espaldas al escenario y la expresión de Bella cambio por completo, puso una pose sexy y una sonrisa traviesa, se transformaba por completo encima de un escenario se convertía en mi Diosa y me volvía loco.

_this was never the way i planned (nunca fue como lo había planeado)  
not my intention (no es mi intención)  
i got so brave, drink in hand (fui valiente con la copa enla mano)  
lost my discretion (he perdido mi discrepcio)  
its not what, im used to (no es a lo que estaba acostumbrada)  
just wanna try you on (solo quiero probarte)  
im curious for you (siento curiosidad por ti)  
caught my attention (captas mi atención)  
_

QUE COJONES ESTABA CANTANDO MIERDA VOY A MATAR A MI HERMANA...vale Edward tranquilizate que este cantado esa canción y escenificandola con Rosalie no es motivo para que te pongas así, que le cante a ella y la roce la cara y el cuello no quiere decir...mierda, mierda, MIERDA.

_  
i kissed a girl and i liked it (bese a una chica y me gusto)  
the taste of her cherry chapstick (el sabor de su barra de labios de cereza)  
i kissed a girl just to try it (bese a una chica solo por probarlo)  
i hope my boyfriend dont mind it (espero que a mi novio no le importe)  
it felt so wrong (se sintió tan mal)  
it felt so right (se sintió tan bien)  
dont mean im in love tonight (eso no significa que esta noche me haya enamorado)  
i kissed a girl and i liked it (bese a una chica y me gusto)  
i liked it (me gusto)  
_

Vale, vale, vale necesito un respiro...mire a Emmet pero el pobre estaba peor que yo es mas sensible a la vista y ver a Bella rozando los labios de Rosalie con los dedos no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

_  
no, i dont even know your name (no, nisiquiera se tu nombre)  
it doesnt matter (no me importa)  
your my experimental game (eres mi juego experimental)  
just human nature (tan solo naturaleza humana)  
its not what, good girls do (no es lo que las chicas buenas hacen)  
not how they should behave (no es la forma en la que deben comportarse)  
my head gets so confused (estoy confundida)  
hard to obey (es difícil obedecer)  
_

Cantando eso, junto su pecho con la espalda de Rosalie empezaron a restregarse contra ella y a cantarle la canción al oído susurrando, era demasiado sexy no podía mas...volví a mirar a Emmet...se estaba mordiendo los puños, y Bella se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a nosotros ...me miro directamente a los ojos.

_  
i kissed a girl and i liked it (bese a una chica y me gusto)  
the taste of her cherry chapstick (el sabor de su barra de labios de cereza)  
i kissed a girl just to try it (bese a una chica solo por probarlo)  
i hope my boyfriend dont mind it (espero que a mi novio no le importe)  
it felt so wrong (se sintió tan mal)  
it felt so right (se sintió tan bien)  
dont mean im in love tonight (eso no significa que esta noche me haya enamorado)  
i kissed a girl and i liked it (bese a una chica y me gusto)  
i liked it (me gusto)  
_

se bajo del escenario y fue hacia nuestra mesa mientras cantaba nos iba tocando a los tres...es que quería matarme de un infarto ya no solo era mi hermana ella también

_  
us girls we are so magical (las chicas tenemos algo magico)  
soft skin, red lips, so kissable (piel suave, labios rojos que dan ganas de besar)  
hard to resist so touchable (difícil resistirse tocarlo)  
too good to deny it (demasiado buenos para negarlos)  
aint no big deal, its innocent (hay un compromiso...es algo inocente)  
_

Inocentes...Y UNA MIERDA!!

_  
i kissed a girl and i liked it (bese a una chica y me gusto)  
the taste of her cherry chapstick (el sabor de su barra de labios de cereza)  
i kissed a girl just to try it (bese a una chica solo por probarlo)  
i hope my boyfriend dont mind it (espero que a mi novio no le importe)  
it felt so wrong (se sintió tan mal)  
it felt so right (se sintió tan bien)  
dont mean im in love tonight (eso no significa que esta noche me haya enamorado)  
i kissed a girl and i liked it (bese a una chica y me gusto)  
i liked it (me gusto) _

Volvió al escenario para cantar el ultimo estribillo, se fue acercando a Rosalie mientras le decía con el dedo que se acercar, bailaron un poco estaban de lado y cuando acabo la ultima frase se quedaron mirándose ...y Bella se acerco ... a ... sus ... labios ...y la...beso, la beso, la beso, LA BESOO!!

Era un beso sensual, muy lento Bella llevaba la voz cantante y me imagine a mi recibiendo ese beso no podía mas y mi excitación se hizo demasiado visible, mire a Emmet estaba igual que yo con las piernas cruzadas, entonces se separaron y Bella dirigió su mirada hacia mi, me guiño un ojo y Rosalie le mando un beso a Emmet dedicándole la actuación,

No puedo mas necesito salir de aquí-le dije a mi hermano.

Y yo pero no pienso salir de aquí sin Rosalie as visto la panda de babosos que hay preparada para saludarlas en cuanto bajen del escenario-tenia razón

ALICE!!-grite entre tanto aplauso y griterío no se oía nada, mi hermana se giro-ir hacia la salida, al coche Emmet y yo vamos a sacar a Rosalie y Bella de aquí

De acuerdo-se levanto cogió de la mano a Jasper y se fueron hacia la salida.

De pronto un grupo de chicos se subió al escenario impacientes mientras ellas saludaban las cogieron por la cintura, pero Bella le dio un pisotón a uno en el pie y Rosalie un codazo a otro en el estomago, pero vinieron los amigos y las sujetaron por las muñecas, no entendía nada, a la peña se le va la cabeza, haciendo eso en un lugar publico, entonces vino Oliver.

Sera mejor que las saquéis de aquí esos van un pelin borrachos-dijo preocupado-detrás del escenario hay una puerta que da a la calle salir por hay yo le corto el paso por si os siguen.

Gracias-dijimos Emmet y yo.

De nada chico, una cosa le podrías dar esto a la morena no se como se llama pero canta muy bien y siempre estoy contratando grupos-cogí su tarjeta aunque todavía no tenia muy clara cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, subimos al escenario.

Perdona podrías soltar a mi chica por favor-dijo Emmet dando un golpecito en el hombro del chico que tenia a Rosalie.

Piérdete pringado-dijo sin darse la vuelta, por que si lo hubiera echo se habría dado cuenta que Emmet le sacaba una cabeza y 15 kilos.

Por lo menos he sido amable y he avisado-en ese momento el chico se dio la vuelta y Emmet con todas sus ganas le soltó un puñetazo en toda la cara que hizo que el chico se cayera la suelo llevando con el a Rosalie, todo el mundo se paro.

Princesa estas bien-dijo Emmet mientra le tendía la mano a Rosalie para que se levantara.

Si muchas gracias-dijo mientras se tiraba a sus brazo-puedes ayudarme creo que se me a torcido un tobillo.

Dicho y echo Emmet la cogió en brazos dejando sus caras a la misma altura.

Suéltame estúpido no entiendes mi idioma?-dijo Bella al tipo que la tenia sujeta.

Por favor serias tan amable de soltar a la señorita-dije muy amablemente, como mi madre me había enseñado.

Vete a tomar por el culo niño pijo-le solté un puñetazo en el estomago.

Sabes somos hermanos y tenemos el mismo pronto, tu te lo as buscado-cogí de la mano a Bella y nos fuimos por la puerta del escenario, detrás de nosotros venían Emmet y Rose.

Donde coño estabais? Oliver nos dijo que saldríais por aquí-dijo Alice histérica.

Tuvimos un pequeño problema y tuvimos que pegar a un par de tipos-dijo Emmet tranquilamente.

ROSE!! estas bien que te pasa?.

Tranquila fue una pequeña torcedura cuando lleguemos a casa me lo vendo.

Nos montamos en el volvo, conducía Jasper, yo no creía estar lo suficientemente tranquilo para hacerlo, Alice iba de copiloto detrás íbamos los cuatro, Rosalie encima de Emmet con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, dando al espalda a Bella, los dos estaban dormidos.

Yo estaba mirando por la ventanilla.

Edward-me llamo Bella-gracias-me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me sujetaba la cara con la mano izquierda, cuando se aparto la mire a los ojos y los vi tristes, levante mi brazo derecho y la rodee con el por los hombros, como cuando eramos pequeños y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho

No te preocupes, ya paso todo, todo esta bien, ya estas en casa.

O DIOS MIO POR FIN TERMINE ESTE PEDAZO DE CAPITULO SUPER LARGO!!

La verdad os debo a todas mil disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar habiendo prometido subir en el fin de semana pero la verdad no tengo escusa solo que me tome el finde de relax: el viernes me fui a la peluquería y luego me fui con mi madre y mi sobrina a merendar y como esta se quedo en casa estuvimos jugando, cuando por fin se durmió yo estaba super cansada y no me apetecía nada escribir, el sábado me levante super tarde y quede con mi chico que no lo había visto desde el jueves y por la tarde me fui de compras al centro luego vine y me fui de fiesta por que aunque no me fui a Guadalajara si salí con mi prima y bueno el domingo me levante con tal resaca y dolor de cabeza que ya podéis saber como de bien me acosté el sábado y las pocas ganas que tenia el domingo de escribir así que me fui al cine, y en el curro he estado muy liada no he podido escribir mucho asta hoy que me estoy canteando un mazo, bueno dejando las miseras escusas a parte aunque sea una perra mala que no actualiza cuando dice...POR FAVOR DEJARME REVIEWS me hacen muy feliz por favor, por favor, por favor ya sabéis para que vea la cara de tonta que se me queda delante del espejo y me ria de misma(en fin estoy delirando)

La canción por si lo queréis saber se llama "I kissed a girl" de Kate Perry buscarla en you tube.

Lo dicho os quiero a todas muchos besos y dejar reviews.

1Besazo

Chiara.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el sexto capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**Belén Cullen: **Bueno estoy pensado algo entre ese triangulo, pero todavía faltan algunos capítulos para eso, si se te ocurre algo estoy abierta sugerencias...1 Besote.

**Impassegirl89: **AUPA!! Bueno guapis y que te digo a ti...que eres la mejor y que tu comentario el otro día en Residencia Twilight me hizo mazo de ilusión...yo también te he cogido mazo de cariño...Jasper y Bella si muy monos pero cada oveja con su pareja heeee y que no te preocupes este capi empieza con mucha acción jejejeje 1Besazooooooooooooossss.

**Dark warrior 1000: **Tus reviews son los que no tienen precio, me suben el ego por las nubes, eres fantástica, la mejor y la admiración es mutua por todo ello...**ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI POR QUE TE LO MERECES...DISFRUTALO!!**

**Takikokuda:** Emmet es un amor (te quiero Emmet) me encanta la forma que tiene de hablar de todo sin pelos en la lengua pero siempre con humor, ya la frase a mi también me pareció genial y muy típica de el, bueno guapis nos vemos el miércoles en el Fnac me voy a volver loca con la salida de Amanecer (y eso que ya me leí el libro...soy lo peor) TE QUIERO!!

**Afrokd: **Me alegro que te guste y gracias por el review me hace mucha ilusión que gente nueva me deje comentarios, por que aunque tengo a mis fijas (OS ADORO CHICAS) cuantas mas lectoras mejor.

**Nonblondes: **Bueno cuanto tiempo, gracias por el review me encanta que te encante...y espero que te siga encantado 1Beso.

**Saku-bonita: Ídem** para ti también mientras os guste lo seguiré escribiendo.

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y me pusieron en alerta, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo seis

POV EDWARD

Ooh Edward me pone a mil el rollito de héroe-machito, es muy erótico – Bella y yo estábamos en mi habitación, me había preguntado si podía dormir conmigo, estaba asustada por lo del bar.

Quiero agradecerte que me hallas salvado...que puedo hacer para agradecértelo?-me puso morritos y cara de niña buena (o Dios creo que podría correrme solo mirando esa cara)

Me quede embobado mirándola, puso una sonrisa traviesa y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, me miro a los ojos, extendió su mano y con el dedo indice me dijo me me acerca.

Me quede muy cerca de ella me levanto el jersey y empezó a besar mi abdomen, (estaba en el paraíso) me acaricio la espalda metiendo sus pequeñas y suaves manos por debajo de mi jersey, la simple combinación de lengua y manos en mi cuerpo hizo que se me empalmara directamente, ella al ver el bulto de mis pantalones levanto la mirada hacia mi.

Creo que tienes mucha presión en esta zona...haber si podemos hacer lago para solucionarlo-empezó a desabrocharme el cinturón CLIC!! (ese sonido me sonó celestial) quito el botón y bajo la cremallera de mis jeans, el pantalón callo al suelo.

Bonitos slips, pero todavía te veo un poco apretado-metió sus manos por mis slips, me cogió del culo y comenzó a bajármelos

Vaya Eddi con la cara de niño bueno que tienes..-dijo acercando su bajo hacia mi polla y besando la punta-no esperaba que fuera ten grande-le dio un pequeño lameton con la puta de su lengua.

Que Edward-me miro muy intensamente a los ojos-te sientes mejor?

Todavía no, creo que puedes hacer mas por aliviar ...-no pude continuar por que se la metió entera en la boca...JODER!! Que rico.

Edward-dijo con voz sexy-Edward...

EDWARD, DESPIERTA- Ouch, donde estoy?, por que estoy en el suelo? Donde esta Bella y su fantástica lengua?

Que coño pasa?-mire para todos lados...hasta que vi a mi madre.

Edward llevo 10 minutos llamándote, tenemos que ir a comprar me lo prometiste y...QUE ESTABAS SOÑANDO!!-grito mi madre con los ojos abiertos como platos, cogí un cojín para tapar lo evidente.

Madre no creo que eso se de tu incumbencia...bueno a comprar no? Dame 20 minutos para ducharme y cambiarme.

Vale te espero abajo.

Cogí mi ropa y me metí en la ducha, no me lo podía creer había sido un sueño...pero parecía tan real, la necesidad me llegaba asta las puntas del pelo y no podía mas mientras me duchaba me masturbe mientra pensando en ella en mi Diosa...el alivio fue instantáneo aunque estaba seguro que no tedria ni punto de comparación con sentir la boca de Bella en...o joder otra vez no!! se me había vuelto a empalmar (tenia que salir de esta de alguna manera...)

Salí de la ducha vestido, (al final tarde 30 minutos) y con una resolución clara en la cabeza, había tomado una decisión seduciría ha Bella aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida y sabia como hacerlo...eso creo.

Baje por las escaleras cuando me encontré con Emmet.

Que haces todavía aquí? Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar.

No, hoy tengo que ir a seattel a un partido de baseball local ha hacer la crónica del partido, empieza dentro de un ahora voy con tiempo de sobra.

Salimos a la calle Emmet, mama y yo.

ESME!!gire para ver quien gritaba era Bella...no me lo podía creer había salido a la calle en pijama (bueno si a eso se le puede llamar pijama) que consistía en unos boxer a rallas de distintos azules que se notaban que eran de chico por que le quedaban grandes y los llevaba enrollados en la cintura y una camiseta de ancha y corta que le quedaba por debajo del pecho que dejaba ver su vientre plano, la cintura estrecha, los huesos de las caderas se le marcaban de una forma muy sexy, la camiseta era de manga corta con un corte en el cuello que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo, el cual no llevaba ninguna tira de sujetador...QUE!! no me lo podía creer no lleva nada debajo de la camiseta, respira Edward, respira (desde cuando me había vuelto tan observador, con los pequeños detalles... desde que me había convertido en un pervertido)

Después de mi pequeña ensoñación matutina, esta visión no ayudaba nada a sosegar mis "nervios" y mi mente empezó viajar aun mundo feliz, donde Bella estaría tumbada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta suspirando mientras yo estaría besando su estomago mientras subía lentamente dejando un rastro de besos por su cintura y subiría la camiseta alcanzar...

Edward-gruño mi hermano por lo bajo mientras me daba una colleja.

Que haces? Deja de mirar así a Bella, con esa sonrisa preces un asesino psicópata, o un león apunto de arrojarse sobre su presa-dijo entre susurro

Lo siento no lo puedo evitar, as visto cómo va vestida.

Si, y esta bueno no me mal interpretes pero para mi gusto le falta un poco de chicha-dijo mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos en el pecho.

NIÑOS!!-juro que como lo diga otra vez mato a mi madre.

Dejad de cuchichear, tu Emmet ayuda a Bella a meter a Rose en el jeep y llevalas al hospital para que Carlisle vea el pie de Rosalie, Edward ve ha avisar a Jasper para que nos ayude y acabemos antes para ir a buscar a las chicas al hospital, por que Emmet no se puede quedar con ellas tiene que ir a trabajar...vamos jop, jop, jop no se queden como imbéciles mirandome-dijo mi madre dando palmas.

No entendía nada pero Emmet y yo seguimos Bella a la casa.

Lo siento chico, pero a Rose le duele mucho el pie yo pensé que era una simple torcedura y por la mañana estaría mejor, pero le duele mucho y mama y papa ya se han ido a trabajar y Alice se fue muy temprano a la revista y no sabia quien nos podía llevar-dijo muy angustiada.

Hey pequeñaja no te preocupes-dijo Emmet-para que estamos los hermanos mayores.

Ooh gracias-le dio un gran abrazo-voy a vestime y ayudar a Rosalie en 10 minutos bajamos, no creo que lo mas urgente hoy sea ponerse "divina", tardaremos poco, también voy a despertar a Jasper para que se valla con vosotros Edward-subió corriendo las escaleras, Joder Rosalie se había echo daño anoche con el gilipollas de turno ese...

EEEEEMMEEEEEEEETTTTTT!!-grito Bella-SUBE QUE YO NO PUEDO CON ROSE.

Mi hermano perdió el culo subiendo las escaleras ...calzonazos, ...enseguida bajaron todos, y mi hermano con Rosalie en brazos.

Vamos Jasper que mi madre esta en el coche y no veas como se pone cuando llega tarde al super-le dije de broma.

Bueno hermanita vamos pronto a buscaros vale?-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejillas- ahora nos vemos Bella- y le dio otro a ellas.

Salimos de la casa en dirección a mi volvo.

Que te pasa te veo decaído?-le pregunte a Jasper.

Nada.

Ese nada no sera por que mi hermana se ha ido y no vendrá en todo el día verdad?-el levanto la mirada, y sonrió de manera patética

Tanto se me nota?

La verdad habría que estar ciego y tonto para no verlo,... tanto te gusta que no soportas no verla un día? Pero si en el fondo la conociste ayer y...-pero deje de hablar no era quien para menospreciar los sentimientos de nadie por la duración de estos, no cuando a mi Bella me gustaba cada vez mas, ...cierto que la conocía de hace un montón de años pero también se podría decir que la conocí ayer...ayer...no me lo podía creer ayer comenzó todo, ayer mi mundo se volvió del revés...

Edward? Que te pasa me estabas hablando y te callaste de repente-dijo preocupado.

Nada no me hagas caso no soy quien para juzgarte, solo te diré que a ella también le gustas y mucho, solo hace falta ver como te mira, ...no esperes mucho para lanzarte, por que sino lo ara ella y siempre llevara el control de la relación-le dije riéndome

Me da igual con tal de que quiera tener algo mas que una amistad conmigo,...sabes al principio creía que estaba loca, pensaba todo el rato que las Americanas eran muy excéntricas, pero poco a poco me fue cautivando hablábamos mail todas hora y un montón por teléfono, me enviaba fotos, cartas es una detallista y ayer cuando por fin la vi en persona, su sola presencia me cautivo están guapa y maravillosa...simplemente es perfecta, estoy loco por ella...creo que realmente estoy enamorado, que esto va mas allá de un simple "gustar" quiero que sea miá para siempre...-le mire con los ojos muy abierto...lo envidiaba era capad de expresar sus sentimiento de esa manera, tan abiertamente...y lo mejor es que eran correspondidos, me pregunto si yo seré capad de decírselo algún día a Bella? y si ella querrá compartir algo conmigo, lo que sea? No lo sabia pero haría todo lo posible para que se hiciera realidad.

Edward? Lo siento no debí hablar a si de tu hermana supongo que...

Hey no te preocupes solamente estaba pensando que te envido, por se capad de expresar así tus sentimientos, me parece fantástico que te guste mi hermana se nota que eres un buen tío, que la cuidaras y la harás feliz, y mientras ella sea feliz yo soy feliz-nos miramos y nos abrazamos-

Bueno vasta ya de mariconadas y sentimentalismos que...PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!-era mi madre dando al claxon de mi coche.

Vamos que es para hoy, no tenemos tiempo, dejar de hacer el tonto en mitad de la carretera-no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estábamos en mitad de la calle y que Emmet, Bella y Rosalie nos miraban desde el Jeep...fantástico

--

POR FIN!!después de dos horas en el super habíamos comprado todo, ...mi madre es una pesada.

Estábamos montados en el coche camino del hospital...empezó a sonar el mobil de Jasper.

Es Bella...dime que quieres?...vale no me grites ya vamos...si tranquila no nos hemos olvidado...que si pesada...-y la colgó-joder que pesada cuando se pone así no hay quien la aguante, se que le tiene pavor a los hospitales, pero para una vez que vamos y no es por ellas...-dijo refunfuñando.

Y eso, por que es?-pregunte.

Por que es una torpe de tomo y lomo-QUE!!-no me mires con esa cara que es verdad, le encanta hacer cosas arriesgadas, montar en moto, salto de acantilado, le va la adrenalina pero siempre acabamos en el hospital, un esguince,... una pierna rota, ...fractura de muñeca, ...creo que a tenido de todo-dijo dejando de enumerar.

Pues no lo aparente.

Por que le mola ir de dura...y no le importa lo de magullarse o romperse algo es lo de ir al hospital, por eso cuando empezamos en serio con el grupo dejo de hacer el gilipollas, no mola estar escayolada en el escenario...y James la tenia entretenida-dijo lo ultimo muy bajito, pero lo oí perfectamente.

Quien es James?-pregunto Esme.

El ex de Bella-dije con tono de rabia en mi voz, mientras aparcaba el coche en el garaje del hospital, entramos dentro.

POR FIN!! No podía estas mas aquí hace media hora que terminaron con Rose, venga ayudarla a subir al coche, ya están todos los papeles arreglados-dijo señalando a Rosalie que estaba con el pie vendado en alto y sentada.

Cariño que te a dicho Carlisle?-pregunto mi madre.

Bueno que no es muy serio, dos semanas de reposos con el pie en alto y tomando estos analgésicos para el dolor...me voy a aburrir como una ostra sin hacer nada-dijo triste.

No te preocupes seguro que encontramos algo que hacer

Bueno venga a que esperáis vayámonos-nos apremio Bella.

Venga niños llevar al Bella y Rosalie al coche yo voy a hablar con Carlisle.

Venga hermanita no ponga esa cara.

Es que no lo entiendo siempre es Bella la torpe...por que yo...

Anda no te quejes que seguro que a Emmet le gustas mas ahora con el rollo de dama desvalida

Tu crees?...-se fue formando una sonrisa en su cara con el comentario de Bella.

Eras super tarde cuando llegamos a casa, y estaba cansadisimo, Bella y Jasper ayudaron a Rosalie a llega a casa Esme y yo nos metimos a la nuestra.

Hijo a donde vas no vas a come?-me pregunto mientra subía las escalera dirección a mi habitación

No me apetece mucho si me pudieras preparar un sándwich y subírmelo mientras me ducho estaría genial, quiero leer un par de capítulos de un libro de cirugía vascular.

Claro hijo pero deverias dormir algo se te ve cansado-dijo preocupada, baje los escalones que había subido y me acerque a mi madre, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias mama, te quiero eres la mejor-y empece a subir las escaleras.

Una vez en mi habitación comencé a desnudarme y me metí en la ducha, la verdad estaba cansado y no sabia muy bien por que, el agua me relajo por completo, me puse solo el pantalón corto de mi pijama negro (hacia mucho calor) y vi el sándwich encima de mi escritorio con una botellas de agua, me lo lleve todo a la cama y me tumbe cogiendo el libro, tenia que estudiar y no me apetecía nada...me quede mirando el techo...sin pensar en nada dándole bocados a mi sándwich...y la imagen de Bella vino mi mente...joder creo que me estoy obsesionando con ella o quizás enamo...

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormido y entre en un sueño profundo, en el que estábamos Bella y yo.

Estábamos en un salón de baile y estábamos vestidos de época con mascaras en el rostro pero sabia que era ella por sus maravillosos ojos, todo era muy oscuro la ropa con rojos profundos y negros, el ambiente, las luces, parecía un baile de Vampiros pero nada me importaba por que estaba con ella, sonaba una melodía intensa, oscuro, hipnotizarte que atraía igual que se atraían nuestros cuerpos, estábamos bailando y ella me giro hacia una esquina poco iluminada y solitaria hay paramos yo la rodee la cintura con mis brazos y ella se acerco a mis labios...pero giro la cara y se acerco a mi cuello, empezó a rozarme con sus labios siguiendo un camina imaginario hacia mi oído...y entonces susurro...

Es tarde, no se detendrá, esta noche quiero ir a lo mas profundo...solo por esta noche vamos a seguir bailando.

Me miro a los ojos.

Despierta Edward...te estoy esperando.

Me desperté de pronto desorientado en mi cama...joder menudo día de sueños que llevaba, no entendía nada todo había sido muy siniestro...pero la melodía, la del sueño seguía en mi cabezas, pegue un salto de la cama y baje corriendo al salón, me diriji a mi piano, el que no tocaba desde que había ingresado en la universidad y me puse a tocar la melodía...a mi cabeza venían las imágenes del sueño y con ellas la letra de la cancion...

_Too late, won't stop _

_Tonight I want to go deeper..._

Eso era lo que ella había dicho.

_Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing..._

Salte de la banqueta y fui en busca de algo para apuntar.

Llevaba media hora inmerso en mis pensamiento cuando hoy el suspiro de alguien...me gire para encontrarme a Bella en el quicio de la puesta mirandome intensamente.

Hola-le dije.

Hola-respondió ella.

Cuanto rato llevas hay-se puso roja.

Un rato, ...vine por que estaba aburrida en casa ,Emmet esta con Rosalie y Jasper esta hablando por teléfono con Alice así que vine haber que hacías, y entonces escuche la melodía, me asome y te vi tan concentrado que no te quise interrumpir, ...pero tampoco me podía ir-dijo lo ultimo susurrando.

Ven-dije extendiendo mi mano- siéntate conmigo y me ayudas con la cancion...esta pensada para dos voces...-le sonreí y por una vez parece que hizo efecto pues se quedo estática mirandome los ojos...fue bajando su mirada por mi cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y entonces caí en la cuenta de que solo iba con el pantalón del pijama...por lo menos ya sabia que me encontraba apetitoso...pero necesitaba mas, necesitaba que se enamorara de mi y si tenia que usar lo que mas le gustaba (la música) lo haría

Se sentó junto a mi en la banqueta del piano.

No se tocar el piano.

No te preocupes yo te enseñare.

Estuve enseñándole lo que había compuesto y rápidamente ella se emociono, continuamos con la letra que era lo que peor llevaba pero ella era muy buena y rápidamente consiguió emparejar las palabra...

Y mientras yo tocaba el piano ella comenzó a cantar yo le hacia los coros.

_Too late, won't stop _

_Tonight I want to go deeper_

_Tomorrow takes it all away_

_Time's running out_

_The night is only a shell_

_Soon morning comes and breaks the spell_

_To the yesterday, to a dream_

Era increíble como cantaba, la forma tan sugerente y sensual que tenia de hacerlo, llego el estribillo y cantamos juntos.

_Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing_

_And the city won't tell a soul_

_Just for tonight, the lights are shining _

_And our secret stays untold_

El cantar juntos se sentía increíble,... como si lo hubiéramos echo toda la vida.

_These streets are mine_

_Tonight I'll keep on walking_

_Won't stop as long as the city sleeps_

_Don't look back once_

_Or you might turn around_

_Tonight I'll give myself to you_

_And our secret stays untold_

Y la cancion era perfecta era exactamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo por ella...y esperaba que ella por mi.

_Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing_

_And the city won't tell a soul_

_Just for tonight, the lights are shining_

_And our secret stays untold_

_Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing_

_And the city won't tell a soul_

_Just for tonight, the lights are shining_

_And our secret stays untold_

Solo por una noche con eso me conformaba...por ahora.

_(They can't see us now)_

_They can't see us now_

_(They won't catch us now)_

_They can't see us now_

_(They can't see us now)_

_They can't see us now_

_(They won't catch us now)_

_They can't see us now_

Paramos de cantar y nos miramos...me sentía hipnotizado, no podía apartar la mirad.

Dios Edward...es fantástica me encanta.

Es para ti-me miro incrédula

Como? No te entiendo.

Que es para ti si te gusta y si la quieres, para tu nuevo disco-le sonreí

Me lo dices enserio?-yo asentí-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-Salto a mi para abrazarme y los dos nos caímos de la banqueta quedando ella encima miá...seguía abrazándome-Ooh Edward eso es increíble, la cancion es increíble gracias- me beso en la mejilla-gracias-me beso en la otra mejilla-GRACIAS!!-y me beso en los labios...se separo rápidamente con cara de estupor-lo siento Edward-intento separarse de mis brazos...yo no la deje.

No lo sientas...a mi me a encantado-nos miramos a los ojos, parecía que ella buscaba algo en ellos...se mordía el labio inferior y suspiro derrotada mientras se acercaba ...su aliento me dio de lleno en la cara...nuestros labios se rozaba.

Edward-suspiro muy bajito...entonces nos besamos muy lentamente ... saboreando los labios del otro, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y lamí sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar con mi lengua...ella abrió la boca y el contacto de nuestras húmedas lenguas fue explosivo de pronto algo salvaje se apodero de los dos...se convirtió en algo frenético, desesperado...mordió mi labio inferior con pasión y me volví loco de deseo, empezó a acariciarme el pecho desnudo y sus manos fueron como la había imaginado esta mañana en mi sueño...al recordar eso un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo y gire a Bella con violencia para dejarla debajo de mi...me aparte de ella para mirarla a los ojos...pero fue ella la que me agarro por la nuca para volver a besarnos de forma desenfrenada...estábamos enloquecidos y no sabia como íbamos a parar...por dios estábamos en el suelo en mitad del salón con mi madre en el jardín...y de pronto se escucho la puerta.

Cariño ya estoy en casa!!-Bella salto de mis brazos, nos miramos a los ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara me lanzo un beso y me guiño un ojo mientras salia por la puesta mientras entraba mi padre.

Hola Bella...adiós Bella...adonde va con tanta prisa?-pregunto mi padre y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo-que haces hay hijo?-me miro suspicazmente

Nada jeje-me reí nerviosamente-estaba tumbado en el suelo por que se esta mas fresquito mientras hablaba con Bella pero la llamaron por el móvil y por eso salio corriendo-que fácilmente me salían las mentiras, no me podía creer ni yo.

Ya-dijo mi padre.

Me subí a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama...no me lo podía creer nos habíamos besado...y había sido fantástico...todavía tenia grabado el contorno de su cuerpo en el mio lo podía sentir...pero...y donde nos dejaba esto? yo estaba enamorado pero ella?...y si solo era un juego para ella?...

Bueno, bueno, bueno, que os pareció, muy pronto el beso? muy tarde? Queríais que Edward sufrieras mas?...pues no os preocupéis por que esto no significa nada como siempre lo mejor esta por ver y que a ella le guste (a quien no le gustaría Edward (NT: a mi que me gusta mas Emmet aunque Edward este para comérselo)) no significa que este enamorada, ahora el tiene que que ganarse su corazón...y Bella es una tipa dura...o por lo menos se lo hace.

En fin decirme que os a parecido por que no se si lo estoy liando mucho o se me va hacia el drama (y no hay que olvidar que esto es una comedia) no se, lo que se os ocurra pero darle al go y dejadme muchos, muchos, muchos reviwes ya sabéis para que se me ponga cara de tonta-gilipollas-feliz (las que tenéis alertas animaros que no cuesta nada, pero valen mucho).

PD: Para quien quiera saber de que cancion es "just for tonight" de "Manna ft Ville Valo" (me encanta)

1Besazooooooo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el séptimo capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**Belén Cullen: **Ese beso, ese beso...si donde nos deja?...no desesperes pronto lo averiguaras, pero no creas que es tan fácil un beso y ya esta la chica enamorada, no ni mucho menos, 1 Besazo.

**Impassegirl89: **Que estoy entre tus 5 preferidos, eso me ha emocionado vas hacer que llore...que no pero si ha aparecido mi sonrisa de tonta-gilipollas-feliz, y no tranquila no se lo voy ha poner en bandeja ni mucho menos ya vera ya, como se las gasta Bella (girl power, las chicas son guerreras) 1Besazo

**Dark warrior 1000: **Tu ideas geniales, pero no me pidas que escriba algo muy dramático, para eso ya esta mi vida diaria aquí me quiero reír, y bueno haber si te gusta este capi por que si un LEMON!! (pero a lo mejor no el que esperaba jejeje que mala soy) 1Besazo.

**Takikokuda:** Hay estaba la gracia poneros los dientes largos, siiiiiiiiii Emmet es un amor yo también estoy enamorada de el...haber que te parece este capi, te quiero tipi nos vemos en clase 1Besazo.

**Afrokd: **Jo que guay que te gustara el beso me esforcé mazo para que quedara guay, transmitir la sensación de un primer beso es complicado (cuando han pasado tanto tiempo del tuyo propio) pero bueno eso fue lo que quedo y a lo de solo el verano ya veremos ya ...1Besazo

**Nonblondes: **Como siempre es un placer leer que te encanto, 1 Besazo y gracias.

**Saku-bonita: **Que yo soy genial?, que yo soy la mejor? No chicas vosotras soy las mejores 1Besazo.

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y me pusieron en alerta, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo siete

POV ROSALIE

No entiendo nada, estoy un poco confundida...estoy en mi cama tirada y no quiero levantarme, me siento rara, hace dos semanas que llegamos y me hice el esguince que por suerte ya esta curado, estoy aburrida de no hacer nada, Alice y Emmet trabajan y hasta agosto no tendrán vacaciones y Bella y Edward se la pasan juntos, por casa con la guitarra y el piano cantando y componiendo canciones y el capullo de mi hermano anda desquiciado hasta que Alice viene del trabajo o va el a buscarla (el muy tono anda super enamorado de ella y no le dice nada...hombres)

Pero bueno todo eso tiene una parte buena y es que Emmet pasa todo su tiempo libre conmigo...aunque también peligroso...ya sabéis el tontea, yo tonteo y nos seguimos el juego y es que me encanta siempre se esta riendo, hasta de si mismo, es un cielo, un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre (y que hombre uummm!!) y hay esta el peligro, me gusta, (MUCHO!!) y eso es lo que me tira para atrás, por que si solo fuera un cuerpo al que usar y después dejar estupendo, pero su personalidad, el en si mismo me encanta (podría enamorar de el).

Pero yo soy del tipo de chicas de las que no se enamoran los tíos, solo quieren acostarse contigo, y aunque des el tipo de chica super dura que solo quiere divertirse, también quiero que alguien me quiera y me ame por lo que soy...no creo que sea mucho pedir no...o si? Bueno Rosalie ya tuviste tus devaneos matutinos, hora de levantarse y...

MIERDA!!VOY ALLEGAR TARDE!!-oí un grito desde la calle, me asome a la ventana...era Emmet pegue un salto y salí corriendo a la calle.

A mitad de camino entre el garaje de los Cullen y la calle estaba el jeep de Emmet, salia un montón de humo del capo levantado y el esta de pie mirando dentro, con la chaqueta de su traje quitada y las mangas de la camisa remangadas...o dios por que se le marcaban así los bíceps y los pectorales con razón era el capitán del equipo de lucho...(joder me voy a volver loca) me quede parada en la calle mirándolo, comiéndomelo con lo ojos. Asta que me fije que Bella y Edward estaban a 50 metros riéndose de el (que perros) entonces Bella me vio.

ROSALIE!!- me llamo, fui hacia ello y al escuchar mi nombre Emmet se giro hacia mi,los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba en pijama,mi mini camisón rojo con la cara de Betty Bu en el culo guiñando un ojo (estupendo Rosalie no te des la vuelta) tenia un escote en forma de V y unos tirantes muy finitos que tendían a resbalarse de mis hombros, no llevaba sujetador (no lo uso para dormir) y el pelo suelto y alborotado (fabulosos Rosalie te luciste, premio para la mas dejada) joder había saltado de la cama literalmente al escuchar a Emmet y...un momento cuando apareció esa sonrisa en su cara?

Buenos días Rosalie-dijo mirándome muy intensamente-pareces recién sacada de la fantasía de algún loco pervertido- me sonroje asta las orejas...y eso no pasaba muy a menudo

Gra-graci-as...creo?-dije escéptica

Rose-dijo Bella susurandome al oído-creo que deberías ponerte tu ropa de trabajo, por fin tienes algo que hacer...Emmet no te preocupes llevate el volvo de Edward nosotros llevaremos el jeep al mecánico...o para el caso vendrá el aquí-dijo lo ultimo bajito para que no la oyese.

Ooh gracias,gracias, ya llego tarde.

Toma -le tiro Edward las llaves de su coche-como lo ralles te mato.

Gracias-cogió a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla-gracias-hizo lo mismo con Bella, mientras Edward gruñía- y gracias-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco para decirme-por hacer realidad una de las fantasías de este loco pervertido- y se monto corriendo en el coche mientras yo me quedaba como tonta parada en mitad de la calle.

ROSE!!grito Bella.

No grites ya te oí

Levo 5 minutos llamándote, créeme no me oías, tomas las llaves del jeep y cambiate, Edward y yo estamos super liados con una canción-y me dejaron hay tirada en mitad de la calle en camisón y con un jeep estropeado...lo flipo les importa todo una mierda.

POV EMMET

No me la podía sacar de la cabeza, parecía una amazona salvaje con su melena al alborotada.

Emmet despierta que te pasa, llevas todo el día en las nubes, soñando...DESPIERTA!!-DIJO Will.

Eso mismo hago amigo soñar, soñar despierto con...buen dime que quieres?

Que te vayas a casa,se ha acabado la jornada, no te as dado cuenta que la redacción esta vaciá?

Joder mira la hora que es, estoy gilipollas-me levante de un salto, recogí mis cosas y me fui-hasta mañana Will.

Cuando llegue a casa deje el volvo en la calle y entre en casa.

Y mi Bebe lo habéis llevado al medico-Bella y Edward estaban viendo la tele.

No, vino el mecánico aquí,todavía esta con el...-salí del salón sin terminar de escucharlos.

Entre en el garaje, vi dos piernas debajo del coche que estaba sujeto por un gato hidráulico

He perdone, hola soy el dueño del coche, que le pasa? Ya lo arreglo?-se escucho un golpe y una maldición, las piernas empezaron a salir de debajo del coche acompañadas de una cintura estrecha y un vientre plano, con una camiseta de hombreras blanca de algodón y un par de pechos bien formados junto con la cara y la melena dorada inconfundible de ...ROSALIE!!

ROSE!! que haces hay abajo?- dije mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

Gracias-dijo con una gran sonrisa-estaba terminando de arreglar el coche, ya que estas aquí ponte al volanta y cuando yo te diga arrancas-dijo mientras se apoyaba en el capo abierto del coche mirando y toqueteando el motor, llevaba puesto un mono de mecánico azul lleno de grasa, con las mangas atadas a las caderas haciendo de cinturón, y la camiseta blanca.

Dios como se podía estar tan sexy con un mono de mecánico?

Va-vale-me senté al volante esperando su señal.

Ahora Emmet arranca-lo hice pero el motor solo se ahogaba-que mierda...-maldijo-espera ya se lo que pasa-toco un poco mas el motor-prueba otra vez-apreté el contacto 1,...2...y a la tercera arranco, me quede asombrado-fantástico, a sido muy divertido revolver las tripas de tu jeep-sonrió...joder que guapa,no entendía que me pasaba con ella, claro que era mi tipo pero había algo mas que puro deseo sexual, cuando quería era muy dulce y su sonrisa me atontaba por completo.

Vaya, sabes de mecánica

Si mi padre y yo arreglábamos cosas juntos cuando era pequeña-se le ilumino la cara al hablar-, relojes, juguetes antiguos, etc,etc,etc...pero según me fui haciendo mayor me empezaron a atraer los coches...-de pronto se puso triste-cuando el murió lo deje totalmente aparcado...pero cuando cumplí los 16 mi abuela me mando una carta diciendo que mi padre me había comprado cuando yo tenia 10 años un viejo coche, que estaba en el garaje y que ya podía ir a por el, puesto que ya podía conducir...imaginate me quede de piedra, mis padres murieron cuando Jasper y yo teníamos 12 años...fui a buscarlo y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi un viejo cámaro amarillo del que yo me enamore cuando tenia 10 años...la verdad estaba destrozado pero poco a poco fui arreglándolo...eso me devolvió la ilusión-estaba estático me había contado algo muy importante de su vida, me sentía alagado, porque había confiado en mi?

Lo siento...lo de tus padres.

No te preocupes, ya no duele...simplemente los extraño así que...vamos a cambiar de tema-nos miramos a los ojos era tan guapa con su melena rubia y sus ojos azules, parecía un ángel...

Quieres venir conmigo ha cenar esta noche...los dos solos?-lo dije sin pensar, pero en el fondo quería y mucho, si me rechazaba yo...

Me encantaría-dijo con una gran sonrisa-pero a que hora?, me tengo que que arreglar, mira que pintas llevo, toda llena de manchas de grasa y...

Aunque fueras así a un baile de gala seguirías siendo la mas preciosa-se ruborizo pasaba poco y me encantaba (aunque la tigresa tampoco estaba nada mal)

Si claro-se rió- eres un bromista, pero me encanta que me hagas reír

Mientras te rías conmigo y no de mi.

Yo nunca podría reírme de ti-nos quedamos mirándonos intentando adivinar que pensaba el otro.

Vale son las-dijo mirando el reloj de su móvil-6 pm que tal a las 8:30, así llegamos donde sea antes de las 9 y no se hace muy tarde, por que mañana tienes que trabajar no?

No me importaría ir de empalmada al trabajo con tal de pasar la noche contigo.

A si? Toda la noche? Y serias capad de aguantar mi ritmo...piensa que ya estas mayor casi 30 años y yo apenas soy una chica de 22-me dijo de forma picara.

Tu no as oído eso de que mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo-nuestras miradas no se apartaban

Bueno, vale ok ya me voy, si no, no me va ha dar tiempo, dile a Bella que venga a casa a ayudarme a elegir ropa-grito mientras salia del garaje.

Entre en casa-BELLA!!-grite-Rosalie te esta esper...que rayos os pasa a vosotros dos, os noto muy nerviosos...que estabais haciendo.

Nada Emmet-dijo Bella-estábamos haciendo un concurso haber quien aguantaba mas la respiración-no se lo creen ni ellos pero buen a lo importante.

Bella dice Rosalie que vayas a ayudarla a elegir ropa...es que hemos quedado para cenar-los dos abrieron mucho los ojos-QUE!!.

No nada, solo pensé que no te decidirías nunca-Bella se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Edward gruño (que le pasa a este gilipollas?)-voy a poner a Rosalie super guapa para ti.

Eso no hace falta, ella de cualquier forma esta preciosa-dije mientras ella salia de casa.

Y dime hermanito, a donde la piensas llevar?

Pues todavía no lo se ...venga hermanito dame ideas.

Pero que quieres, un buen restaurante, uno intimo,uno con bonitas vistas...

Lo quiero todo, para que sea una cita perfecta-estaba desesperado pero a Edward poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa en los labios.

Tengo un idea...MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Eran las 8:25 cuando salí del garaje montado en el jeep, aparque en frente de la casa de Bella, salí y llame a la puerta como todo un caballero.

Hola Emmet-dijo Rene-estas muy guapo.

Gracias-llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados (pero no demasiado)con una ligera campana que me hacían lucir genial, zapatos negros y una camiseta gris de manga corta (_NT: yo y los chicos vestidos de negro y gris aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy_) y un poco ajustada, con un precioso ángel pintado en un costado con trazos blancos y una cazadora de cuero negra, mi favorita (había ligado demasiado con ella, era la de la suerte)

Ooh Emmet estas guapísimo, ahora mismo baja Rosalie-dijo Bella descendiendo por las escaleras.

Vaya tu también estas muy guapa, a donde vas?

Edward y yo hemos quedado para ir al cine como Alice y Jasper no están (estaban de viaje por el trabajo de Alice en New York) y vosotros os vais, nos toca salir solos y...-pero deje de escucharla cuando vi a Rosalie bajar por las escaleras, su melena dorada iba ondulada en las puntas y el pelo hacia atrás para dejar su hermosa cara despejada...pero al seguir bajando por su impresionante figura la respiración se me corto, llevaba un vestido negro, palabra de honor, que se ajustaba y amoldaba a sus perfectas curvas, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo (quizás un poco mas arriba) y dejaba al descubierto unas piernas impresionantes muy largas, enfundadas en unos taconazos rojo estilo años 50 (pasar tanto tiempo con Alice me afecta) en la mano tenia una cartera roja a juego y no llevaba joyas, solo una piedrecita brillante en el hueco central de su garganta y un anillo muy grande en su mano izquierda (me encantaba iba libre de obstáculos para besarla)

Joder estas impresionante.

Gracias tu tampoco estas nada mal...para tener 28 claro.

Vamos?-le ofrecí mi brazo.

POV ROSALIE

Vamos?-dijo mientra me ofrecía su brazo...dios como podía estar tan guapo y tener todos esos musculo, marcándose por todos lados? Juro que me vuelven loca (pensar en tocarlos, acariciarlos, besarlos, chu...ROSALIE!!jijiji)

Me arias un favor?-dijo con una sonrisa tímida sacándome de mi alucinaciones.

Claro-como negarle algo con es pinta de pasteito que...

Podrías ponerte esto en los ojos?-saco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un pañuelo de seda negro.

Por que?

Donde te llevo es una sorpresa y no quiero arruinarla.

Se puso detrás de mi mientras me ataba el pañuelo...el sentir su cuerpo, su pecho detrás del mio hizo que temblara...cuando termino de atarlo poso sus manos en mis hombros y las deslizo a lo largo de mis brazos, para luego girarme y ponerme frente a el, de repente sentí un suave roce de labios en los míos...un simple picoteo mientras me susurraba al oído

Lista?

Por supuesto-dije segura poniendo la voz mas sexy que tenia en mi repertorio, de pronto sentí como me elevaba del suelo...estaba en sus brazos.

No quiero que te caigas y te vuelvas a lastimar el tobillo y con los ojos vendados y esos pedazos de tacones es la mas normal-lo dijo muy, muy, muy bajito susurandome con voz sexy y rotunda sin zalamerías (me encanta)

Gracias-sentí que me dejaba en el asiento del copiloto, y enseguida arranco el jeep.

Bueno, dame alguna pista...a donde me llevas?

No por que no quiero que lo adivines, a si que hablame, cuéntame cosas de ti.

Tampoco hay mucho que saber, ya sabes que nací en Londres hace 22 años y mi infancia fue fantástica...hasta los 12 años cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico-me dolía horrores hablar de esto pero a el no quería ocultarle nada quería que lo supiera todo de mi, para gustarle tal como soy con lo bueno y con lo malo.

La familia de mi padre tenia dinero, pero el solo hizo su propia fortuna a su manera sin depender de nadie, era un gran hombre, nos lo dejo todo a Jasper y mi pero como eramos menores nuestra abuela se convirtió en nuestra tutora-la desgraciada de mi abuela, se nota que la quiero no?-solo quería quedarse con muestro dinero y cuando vio que era imposible nos mando al internado con una asignación mensual...desde entonces la he visto 3 veces-ni ganas de verla mas.

Que jodido no?

Bueno le salio el tiro por la culata el internado fue genial y conocimos a Bella, formamos la banda...fue una buena época-dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Lo siento-dijo cogiendo mi mano.

Tu no tienes la culpa y no quiero compasión

No lo digo por ti, si no por tu abuela se perdió de conocer a una gran nieta por un poco de dinero.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, esta era sincera, el era fantástico me tenia loca...sentí como el coche se detenía y salia de el.

Emmet, adonde vas en me...-sentí como me daba un beso en los labios.

Tranquila, enseguida vuelvo, no tardo-puso la radio del coche muy alta para que yo no escuchara nada, le sentí volver varias veces y coger cosas del maletero.

AAAAAHHHH!!...sabes Emmet soy perfectamente capad de caminar por mi propio pie-dije riendo mientra me cogía otra vez en brazos.

Ssshhhiiii!!

Después de 5 minutos andando por fin me dejo en el suelo y pude notar algo blando a mis pies, se puso detrás de mi y me quito el pañuelo...me quede estática...estábamos en la playa a unos 50 metros del agua, la noche era perfecta, negra con estrellas en cielo que relucían en el mar...me di la vuelta y me fije en el baldaquino de madera con telas blancas y una gran manta en el suelo, con bandejas de comida y una botella de vino tinto en una cubitera.

DIOS EMMET COMO HAS ORGANIZADO ESTO EN 2 HORAS??

Tengo recursos-le mire escéptica-vale y también ayuda...pero por ti hago cualquier cosa...ven siéntate, vamos ha cenar-simplemente lo hice no podía ni hablar, menor rechistar.

Cenamos, tomamos vino, charlamos, reímos, nos mirábamos,nos tocábamos las manos...simplemente perfecto, recogimos todo y nos tumbamos a ver las estrellas.

Estoy impresionada...gracias Emmet-dije mientras me giraba hacia el-nadie había echo algo tan fantástico por mi-le sonreí

Me cuesta creerte con lo maravillosa que eres, seguro que tienes a miles de chicos detrás de ti.

Pero eso no significa que a alguno de ellos le guste de verdad, solo ven una cara, un físico, nunca a la verdadera Rosalie, no les gusta que arregle coches y los conduzca o que toque la batería...a todos les encantaría tenerme en un bote de cristal para exhibirme delante de sus amigos-baje la mirada, todo esto me ponía triste.

Perdona que te diga esto, pero o tienes muy mal gusto para fijarte en chicos o todos los tipos que conoces son unos idiotas-lo dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla-tu eres tu y eres perfecta tal como eres, si no arreglaras coches o tocaras en un grupo no serias la misma y a mi me gustas tal y como eres, todo de ti-el corazón me latía violentamente y hasta temblaba...pero me concentre al máximo para no hacer el tonto.

Creo que mis gustos en chicos ahn mejorado notablemente-dije acercándome al el, pegando mi cuerpo lo mas posible al suyo.

Sabes cual es la diferencia -negué con la cabeza mirándolo con ojos inocente-que yo soy un hombre, y ellos unos niñatos que no sabían lo que tenían-su aliento me dio en la cara y por fin entendí a lo que se refería Bella con quedar aturdida.

Emmet ...-dije muy bajito, no pude continuar hablando, el contacto de su mano en mi nuca atrayendo nuestras bocas fue apabullante.

Rosalie lo siento, pero no puedo esperar mas-entonces me beso, muy tierna y delicadamente apretándome contra el, agarrándome y meciéndome en sus brazos...me coloque encima de el, tumbada, paso un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano me agarro la nuca, no podía moverme (tampoco es que quisiera)

Abrí la boca esperando el contacto de su lengua con la miá...el momento fue mágico tan apasionado y sensual que me derritió por dentro, el cuerpo entero me temblaba de deseo por el ...me giro para estar encima miá, se separo y me miro a los ojos...en los suyos vi la lujuria del momento, pero también amor y respeto por la decisión que yo tomara...estaba loco si pensaba que yo iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el.

Metí mis manos por su ancha y musculosa espalda, para impulsarme y susurrarle al oído

Emmet no se por que titubeas o te detienes, ...estoy deseando sentirte por completo-y lo siguiente que recuerdo son sus labios en los míos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo por completo, eran fuego, quemaban, abrasaban, pero si esto era el infierno lo prefería a mil paraísos

Enrosque mi pierna derecha alrededor de su cintura, y con sus mano izquierda empezó a acariciarme la pantorrilla subiendo lentamente hacia mi muslo, se encontró con el bajo del vestido y metió su mano por debajo, su boca fue directa mi cuello y empezó a besarlo subiendo hacia mi oído

Dios Rosalie-suspiro con voz ronca-me vueles loco no puedo mas-instintivamente me acerque mas a el pegando mis caderas a las suyas, y sentí su excitación entre mis piernas,eso provoco que me pusiera mas húmeda mas de lo que ya estaba...le empuje para ponerme encima de el a horcajadas, metí mis manos por su camiseta y la fui subiendo para ver su ancho pecho y su incleible abdomen, me agache y fui besando cada uno de sus abdominales y el metió las manos por debajo de mi vestido subiéndolo hasta la cintura y acariciame

Quitate lo, te quiero ver entera-sus ojos eran fuego puro y los míos no debían andar lejos.

Me deshice del vestido y el se tumbo para contemplarme

Pareces un amazona con el pelo revuelto y al viento, poderosa y sensual encima de su semental-no podía dejar de mirarlo, me pillo por sorpresa por la cintura y me tumbo otra vez, se levanto, para quitarse la camiseta y la visión de su cuerpo me nublo la vista, empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón pero me puse de rodillas y le detuve.

No te preocupes con eso, yo puedo hacerlo-dije acercando mis manos al botón de su jeans...la sonrisa de su cara fue espectacular, le baje los pantalones y los bóxer mientras le acariciaba el culo, la visión de su miembro me dejo impactada (uuuummmmm todo en el es grande)empece a acariciarlo con mi mano, pero poco a poco fui acercando mi boca, chupe la punta y le di un besito, le mire y tenia los ojos cerrados, en ese momento era tan vulnerable...y yo tenia el poder y me la metí entera en la boca, el suspiro que soltó me lleno de orgullo.

Rosalie...-seguí chupando, lamiendo, succionando-oohh joder que bien lo haces-seguí un rato mas pero el me aparto-sera mejor que pares no quiero terminar así nuestra primera vez...ademas ahora me toca a mi hacerte tocar el cielo con los dedos-me desabrocho el sujetador y me tumbo en el suelo mientras lo tiraba por hay y se tumbo encima miá, sentir su piel contra mi piel fue...sin palabras.

Empezó acariciándome los pechos con las palmas de sus manos mientras me besaba el cuello, su mano derecha recorrió todo el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos, los separo y empezó a acariciarme el clítoris con los dedos...me estaba volviendo loca (lo digo mucho lo se, pero es la verdad) introdujo un dedo dentro de mi y empezó a moverlo...pero no era suficiente.

Maass-susurre en su oído e introdujo otro dedo-maass-insistí yo.

Estuvo así un rato dándome placer con sus dedo, pero cuando mi respiración se volvió agitada y mi excitación estaba al máximo el retiro su mano.

NOO!!-grite, y el se rió

Tranquila pequeña, solo quiero saboreate entera-empezó a descender por mi cuerpo mientras besaba cada rincón de piel, sentí como besaba mi vientre y su lengua descendía al interior de mis muslos, separo mis pierna y me sentí vulnerable pero segura por que era el, le dio ligeros besos a mis labios exteriores, luego con su lengua busco el centro de mi excitación, me lamió el clítoris, lo beso, lo mordió y yo pensaba que moriría en cualquier momento, introdujo su lengua por mi vagina metiendo y sacando haciendo, movimientos circulares...estaba apunto de correrme.

Oohh Emmet...que bien lo haces-le sentí reírse y su respiración me hizo cosquillas...con su dedo pulgar empezó a masajear mi clítoris y la combinación de manos y lengua hizo que perdiera la razón

Empezó a ir mas rápido y cada vez mas rápido

UUMMM...EMMET...SIII...UUUMMMM...JODER EMMET ...JODER...JODER...EMMEEEEEETTTTT!!-y finalmente toque el cielo.

Por que tu si puedes hacerme llegar así y yo a ti no?-le recrimine con cara de satisfacción

Por que el echo de verte correte, me pone a mil, tu me poner cardíaco...pero esto todavía no a terminado...solo es el principio-me giro y me puso boca abajo tumbada en el suelo, empezó a acariciarme la espalda y a besarla.

Estaba muda del asombro, por la osadía y la excitación, se restregó contra mi, mientras me susurraba cosas el oído, su aliento en mi nuca me deba escalofríos

Rose, no puedo esperar mas...estas preparada?- que si lo estaba? Todo mi cuerpo clamaba por tenerle dentro.

Por dios Emmet metémela ya-separo mis piernas y coloco una mano entre el suelo y mi cuerpo para que lo arqueara y mis caderas se elevaran...lentamente con parsimonia deleitándose con cada sensación se introdujo en mi llenándome entera, ...la sensación de su polla en mi coño eras devastadora.

La posición en la que nos encontrábamos era demasiado pornográfica, no podía moverme estaba felizmente acorralada entre el suelo y el, disfrutando de sus movimientos y la sensualidad de su cuerpo pegado al mio. Su mano derecha sujetaba mi pelo para poder besar mejor mi cuello, mi espalda, mi oreja, mi cara, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, la mano que tenia metida entre mi cuerpo y el suelo volvió a acariciarme dándome mas placer del que podía soportar...volví a correrme otra vez gritando su nombre...pero el no se cansaba, seguía moviéndose dentro de mi llevándome una y otra vez a la locura ... De pronto sus embestidas se volvieron mas violentas, mas frenéticas

Oohh Rose...joder-entonces quise hacer algo malo.

Si Emmet follame,...mas deprisa, si...dame mas...mas-el se volvió loco y comenzó un baile desenfrenado.

JODER ROSE DIOS...DIOS...DIOS...SIIIIIIIIIIII!!-sus gemidos y los míos se fundieron con la noche...empezó a disminuir el ritmo hasta que se quedo quieto, beso mi espalda y limpio unas gotas de sudor.

A sido...

Lo se, para mi también- salio de mi interior, se tumbo de espaldas contemplando la luna-ven aquí-me acuno entre sus brazos y pecho- a sido el mejor de todos...el mejor de toda mi vida.

Para mi también

Pero no solo por que ha sido asombrosos,la sincronizan, el deseo, el lugar...todo eso esta genial...es el mejor por que te quiero-levante mi cabeza y le mire incrédula-siii, no me mires así es la verdad, me he enamorado de ti...por ser tu, por tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, por tus manchas de aceite...me gusta todo de ti-me quede quieta mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

Yo también te quiero Emmet eres el hombre mas maravillosos que he conocido en mi vida-le dije mientras me tiraba encima de el y le besaba...la alegría dio paso a la pasión

Creo que esta noche va a se muy larga-dijo susurrando en mi oído y la simple promesa sexual me hizo estremecer.

Buuuuuueeennnnoooo!!díganme que les pareció? No se esperaban esto para nada seguro?hay esta la gracia sorprenderlos, que se lleven la sorpresa, que les pareció Emmet (solo de pensarlo me pongo mala I love Emmet) no se esperaban que fuera tan romántico...bueno algo del hermano se le tenia que pegar.

Quería deciros que este capitulo vino a raíz de escuchar la canción "nada es para siempre" de Luis Fonsi (y no me pregunten por que)

Lo siento si me quedo empalagosos, lo siento si me pase y herí la sensibilidad de alguien, pero solo hay que ver el rating y lo siento si alguna esperaba un EdwardxBella pero para eso todavía falta algunos capítulos

Bueno quiero aclarar algo, todos vuestros comentarios los tengo muy en cuenta y es por una buena razón este fic se escribe en el momento no llevo nada adelantado se escribe día día, y aunque se como quiero que acabe para llegar a eso hay muchos caminos y vuestras ideas me parecen genial a si que animaros y darme todas las que queráis, menos que haga un dramon por que esto es una comedia y esta para divertirse y reírse (sobretodo de Edward que mala que soy) en algún momento puede haber algo triste pero no sera al rededor de lo que gire la historia.

Este fin de semana imposible escribir nada por que me voy de fin de semana romántico con mi chico (haber si encuentro la inspiracio jejeje y arreglamos algo las cosas) y ya todo se complica el proyecto, el trabajo, la escuela de idiomas (si chicas me he apuntado a japones) por eso las actualizaciones van hay para largo, pero a partir de enero todo se normalizara.

Bien siento ser tan pesada ya les dejo tiempo para que escriban sus fantásticos reviwers, a si que ya sabéis lo de siempre me gusta verme con cara de tonta feliz (y a mis compis de curro también) por eso darle al go (no cuesta nada)

1Besazo, os quiero chicas y nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el octavo capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**Belén Cullen: **Que no te lo esperabas?? esa era la idea, pero espero que no te decepcionaras (aunque creo que el capi no a gustado mucho en general) 1Besazo

**Impassegirl89: **AUPA!! Que Emmet es mono ya lo se, me encanta I love Emmet (lo proclamo siempre que cansina que soy) bueno el BellaxEdward se ara de esperar, pero todo llega, y claro lo primordial es reírse ( la vida es mas fácil de llevar así) Y aquí queda resuelta tu duda respecto a lo que hacen Edward y Bella espero que no te decepciones 1Besazo.

**Dark warrior 1000: **Ooooo me alegro que te gustara por que creo que no gusto en general, el lemmon no se a lo mejor se me fue la mano...pero yo soy así...y lo del japones es que su cultura me encanta y tengo en mente de aquí a tres años ir a japón y quiero conocer un poco el idioma, pero tienes razón es lioso a mas no poder 1Besazo.

**Takikokuda:** Pues que sepas que Emmet es mio...si a ti siempre te a gustado Jasper...aunque fijarse en Emmet es inevitable, tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan alto...en fin que me pierdo, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo 1 Besazo te quiero!!

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y me pusieron en alerta, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo ocho

POV EDWARD

Estoy confundido, realmente confundido...habían pasado dos semanas desde el beso que nos habíamos dado Bella y yo y nada había cambiado...todo seguía igual...JA!! es como si se estuviera riendo de mi, ...al día siguiente vino a casa y fue como si nada, le lanzaba miradas, e intente hablar con ella un par de veces, pero de lo único que conseguí hablar fue de la canción, de la maldita canción ... que le encantaba, que se asemejaba mucho a su estilo de música, que que bien que componía etc, etc, etc, ...y así es como me he metido en este lió, pasando casi las 24 horas del día con Bella, muriéndome de la ganas de besarla y estamparla contra el piano, mientras ella solo piensa en componer, componer y componer...pensé que la música me valdría de escusa para pasar mas tiempo con ella (que es para lo que a valido) no que la música se pusiera entre nosotros como un muro invisible a través del que nos veíamos, pero por el cual no podíamos acercarnos...por una parte me encantaba ayudarla,y darle cualquier cosa...pero también me sentía utilizado...ES QUE SOLO QUIERE MI CREATIVIDADA??

Lo dicho estoy realmente confundido, por que no sabia que penar, ella se ríe mucho conmigo y es muy cariñosa, me abraza, me da besos (en la mejilla por supuesto) me dice que me quiere un montón y siempre esta conmigo...también es verdad que Emmet y Rosalie estaban todo el día juntos, igual que Jasper y Alice...no se y si estaba cometiendo un error y al final me veía como aun amigo, o peor...como a un hermano!!

No podía dejar que eso pasara, y si para eso tenia que demostrárselo lejos que estaba de ser su hermano lo haría

Buenos días Edward- estaba tan absorbido en mis pensamientos que no hay ni la puerta me gire y vi a Bella...en pijama (si a eso se le podía llamar así)...POR QUE ME HACIA ESTO??

Buenos días-dije de la forma mas indiferente que pude, como si llevara el camisón de su abuela en vez de esos pantalones extra cortos que dejaban ver sus largas piernas, y esa camiseta que te contaba que debajo no llevaba nada y que solo con quitarlas podías...o tenia que parar esto o al final de tanto calenton me iba a entrar fiebre.

He estado pensando sobre esa canción que dejamos ayer...

MIERDA!!-se oyó un grito en la calle.

Joder es Emmet-Bella y yo salimos disparados por la puerta, y en mitad de la salida del garaje estaba el jeep parado, Emmet estaba al volante y del capo salia muchísimo humo.

Joder, joder, JODER!!-grito Emmet dando un puñetazo al volante y saliendo del coche, se remango la camisa y levanto el capo...el subnormal casi se ahoga con el humo y tosió exageradamente.

Hey Emmet creo que tu coche esta enfermo-dijo Bella riéndose

Que te jodan!!

La puerta de la casa de Bella se habrio y salio Rosalie...pero que pasa con estas chicas, no saben salir a la calle vestidas?? o simplemente busca provocar un accidente de trafico??

ROSALIE!!-grito Bella, la reacción de Emmet al escuchar su nombre fue instantánea, se giro para verla y los ojos se le abrieron tanto que pensé que se le saltarían, y su mandíbula se desencajo de la impresión, mi hermano consiguió componerse un poco y la saludo con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Buenos días Rosalie, pareces recién sacada de la fantasía de algún loco pervertido- esta automáticamente se puso roja...y fue raro por que no daba el tipo de chica se pone roja por ese tipo de comentarios (aunque no hay que judgar un libro por sus tapas no?)

Gra-gra-cias...creo?-menuda cara de susto que tiene la pobre, a veces Emmet salta unas burradas que asustan.

Bella cogió a Rosalie y le susurro algo al oído

Emmet no te preocupes llevate el volvo de Edward-QUE!! quien se creía para disponer de mis cosas así...vale la chica de la que estas enamorado y no podría negarle nada-nosotros llevaremos el jeep al mecánico...o para el caso vendrá el aquí-lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo que solo oímos Rose y yo.

Oooh, gracias, gracias, ya llego tarde.

Toma-le tire mis llaves-como lo ralles te mato.

Gracias-se hacer a mi con su cuerpo de oso y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Gracias-y se acerco a Bella para hacer lo mismo...quien se creía para hacer eso (o dios he gruñido, los celos me van a volver gilipollas)- Y gracias-se acerco a Rosalie y le dijo algo al oído, esta inmediatamente volvió a sonrojarse, y se quedo estática mirándole con cara de flipada...a saber que burrada le habrá dicho mi hermano.

Emmet salio disparado hacia mi coche y Bella comenzó a hablar con Rosalie pero esta la ignoro

ROSE!!

No grites ya te oí

Llevo 5 minutos llamándote, créeme no me oías-dijo Bella con una sonrisilla en la cara-toma las llaves del jeep y cambiate Edward y yo estamos super liados con una canción- y la dejamos hay con cara de "no entiendo nada" y entramos a la casa.

Rosalie?-pregunte super extrañado.

Si.

Rosalie va a arreglar el jeep?-pregunte mas extrañado todavía

Si.

En serio?-ya con cara de escéptico

Que si pesado, ella es la mejor mecánico que conozco...después de un buen amigo-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- A demás necesitan un empujoncito, por Dios si se comen con los ojos el uno al otro y no he visto tío que se resista a Rose vistiendo con su ropa de trabajo jijiji- lo dijo frotándose las manos, y preferir no preguntar como era la maldita ropa ya que imaginar eso y tener a Bella al lado en pija no era una buena combinación para mi auto control

Y que pretendes? Que Emmet se tire encima de ella en el garaje de casa?-le pregunte riéndome

Hombre pues a lo mejor...que no tonto que es una broma, pretendo que la invite a salir, sabes, no? una cita, en plan romántico, eso que según tu madre no tienes haces siglos-me miro de reojo con una sonrisilla diabólica en los labios...anda fijate la niña tenia la mañana graciosilla.

Y a ti que te interesa mi vida sentimental?

Bueno tu sabes que te quiero mucho- y me dio un beso en la mejilla- y no me gusta veste solo.

Bueno pues ya que me quieres tanto por que no sales tu conmigo?-la cara se le puso a cuadros, me miro muy seria y...se echo a reír (toma ostia con la mano abierta)

Jo tío ...casi ...me lo trago...muy bueno-dijo mientras se tranquilizaba-pero yo no valgo, no puede ser de tu familia-estoy seguro que mi cara demostró lo que esta pensando ( y una mierda familia te voy a coger y te voy hacer cosas que te demuestren lo lejos que estamos de ser familia)

Cambiando de tema, estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas a la canción pensando el la maldita estrofa- a si no me digas, pues no me importa, por que yo he pasado toda la jodida noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando en ti...y acaso te decí algo?...a que no (joder estoy esta las narices)

Sabes Bella, me siento como una puta a la que su chulo exprime-la cara que se le puso no tubo precio-te llevas todo lo que quieres de mi, sin dar nada a cambio-vaya ahora me sentía mas a gusto

Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto muy seria...pues no se...que te parece arrancar te la ropa y hacerte el amor encima de la mesa de mi madre?(seguro que a Esme le encantaría le nuevo uso que iba ha hacer de ella...si seguro)

Que estas dispuesta a ofrecerme?-pregunte tanteando el terreno.

Lo que tu quieras, eres de mi familia como un hermano, y me has dado las mejores canciones-me quede pensando...

Y pensando...

Y pensado...

JA JAJAJA!!-mis carcajadas sonaron muy estridentes con una pequeña nota de dolor-solo por las canciones...por nada mas?-era jodido saber que solo esta con migo por eso-bueno no te preocupes, ya pensare en alguna recompensa...venga ahora sigamos con la jodida canción...

Y así seguimos, componiendo, tirados en el salón de mi casa, mi madre nos trajo el almuerzo...el tiempo a su lado se pasa volando.

_Antes de saltar_

_mira a tu alrededor_

_si vas a abandonar_

_no olvidas mi aliento_

_En las ganas del exceso_

_se halla tu propio reflejo_

_una linea sin medida_

_incluso con retroceso_

_Puertas de una vida_

_que aun pueden cerrar_

_no mires a tras_

_Antes de emigrar_

_revisa en tu interior_

_si vas a dudar_

_preguntale al viento_

_En las ganas del exceso_

_se halla tu propio reflejo_

_una linea sin medida_

_incluso con retroceso_

_Trazos de una vida_

_que aun se pueden borrar_

_no mires a tras_

_Si algún día vuelve Dios _

_sin pensar le rogaría_

_un milagro para los dos_

_que nos cure esta herida_

_Si algún día vuelve Dios_

_en ti yo me perdería_

_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

_Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

_De silencio esta hecho del disfraz_

_que nos impide superar, superar...¡El miedo!_

_Otra vez en contra de mi voluntad_

_cambio lo que creías que eras_

_si al caer ya no te puedes levantar_

_tendrás que buscar una escalera_

_que al cielo algún día te pueda llevar_

_Algún día..._

_Algún día..._

Vaya a quedado preciosa, la verdad nunca pensé que fuera una balada-le dije a Bella

Ya, yo tampoco pero esta noche me vino la inspiración-iba ha decirle algo cuando Emmet entro por la puerta como un huracán

Y mi bebe? Lo habéis llevado al medico?-mi hermano a veces podía parecer tonto pero cuando decía esas cosas es que ya era el remate.

No, vino el mecánico aquí, todavía esta con el-pero paso de Bella y se fue directamente hacia el garaje.

Ja,ja,ja...ya veras que cara que trae cuando vea Rosalie.

Suerte que tiene el que la chica que le gusta sabe que existe

Que dijiste Edward? No te escuche bien-mierda lo había dicho en alto.

Nada.

Como que nada...o que bueno te gusta alguien!!

NO!!

O si, mira te as puesto rojo...a Eddy le gusta alguien, Eddy esta enamorado-siguió diciendo tonterías y haciéndome cosquillas para que yo reaccionara...y lo que estaba consiguiendo era cabrearme por momentos...pero que se había creído?no le basta con haberme robado el corazón, que también se reía de mi?

BASTA!!-grite agarrándola de las muñecas-no sabes una mierda de lo que hablas-mi voz salio muy ronca, no parecía miá (me dio miedo)

Me haces daño Edward-intento soltarse de mi, pero mis manos no reaccionaban, mi cuerpo iba solo, la cabeza pensaba una coso pero hacia otras...

...

Edward-susurro.

Me fui acercando a ella lentamente, acaricie su mandíbula con mi nariz, y al contacto de nuestras pieles se puso rígida y con tubo la respiración...pero su corazón iba a mil por hora...y entonces entro Emmet gritando.

BELLA!! Rosalie te esta espe...que rayos os pasa a vosotros dos os noto muy nerviosos...que estabais haciendo-pregunto inquisitivamente.

Nada Emmet, estábamos haciendo un concurso haber quien aguantaba mas la respiración-puso cara de "si tu lo dices..."

Bella dice Rosalie que vayas a ayudarla a elegir ropa...es que hemos quedado para cenar-mi cara fue de incredulidad total, y la de Bella no andaba lejos-QUE!!

No nada, solo pensé que no te decidirías nunca-se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emmet y el gruñido salio solo ni siquiera lo pensé-voy a poner a Rosalie super guapa para ti.

Eso no hace falta, ella de cualquier forma esta preciosa-grito mi hermano mientra Bella salia por la puerta...o joder se pirado y no hemos solucionado nada, bueno tenia que aclarar mis ideas, por que si no mi instinto homicida acabaría por provocarme un ulcera

Y dime hermanito, a donde le piensas llevar?

Pues todavía no lo se ...venga hermanito dame ideas-al pobre se le veía realmente agobiado.

Pero que quieres un buen restaurante, uno intimo, uno con bonitas vistas...

Lo quiero todo para que sea una cita perfecta-joder lo dicho desesperado...no se...pueden ir al restaurante ese...no demasiado formal para Emmet...o a...tampoco lo exótico no van con Emmet (ni si quiera en mujeres es de esquemas fijos)...o ya lo tengo...después de esta me debía una...por que seguro que follaba.

Tengo una idea-le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Después de organizarlo todo con mi madre y ponernos a todos a trabajar Emmet se fue a arreglar, y yo me fui a mi cuarto para pensar...o mierda la he asustado, seguro, eso te pasa por tener tan mal genio...tengo que hacer algo...vale lo primero un msm para disculparme.

"**Lo siento no quería ponerme a si de burro, pero con mi madre ya tengo bastante, que te parece si vamos al cine, como estos no están así arreglamos las cosas y no discutimos mas...bueno tu decides"**

A los pocos minutos llego un mensaje.

"**La que lo siente soy yo, pero lo que pasa es que no me gusta verte solo, soy tu hermanita y quiero verte feliz...bueno ven a recogerme a las 8:45 y ya decidimos que peli ver, ! Beso"**

NO, NO,NO!! MIERDA!!...mi hermanita decía, mi hermanita? JA!!...tengo que solucionar esto...pero primero voy a arreglarme (mejor guapo que echo un desastre no?)

A la hora acordada estaba llamando a la puerta de Bella, me habrio Renne.

Vaya Edward que guapo estas, lo vuestro es de familia verdad?-iba bien tampoco super arreglado, unos jeans azul oscuro apretados y una sudadera blanca con gorro que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, y por su puesto mis siempre presentes Converse blancas.

Gracias Renne.

MAMA, DILE A EDWARD QUE PASE!!

Bueno ya la as oído, esta terminado de pintarse-dijo mientras pasábamos al salón

Tiene buenos pulmones...se nota que es cantante...-y no pude continuar, por que por la escalera bajaba Bella...la verdad tendría que estar acostumbrado ella es guapa, muy guapa y siempre va fantástica, pero mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba de esta manera...llevaba unos pantalones grises muy ajustados que se pegaban perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, y una camiseta gris de manga corta, de corte imperio que se ajustaba al pecho y luego caía suelta, pero lo pero (o mejor) era el escote muy muy profundo en forma de "V" que dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus pechos...en un segundo vino a mi el pensamiento de que así debía de verse las damas del siglo XVII cuando decían en los libros lo del escote pronunciado, y su tentadora piel color crema...la de Bella era de un blanco brillante, pero igual de tentadora (decididamente paso demasiado tiempo con Alice y sus novelas rosas...) el pelo lo llevaba suelto ondulado en las puntas, y los ojos pintados de negro y los labios de rojo...muy tentadores demasiado.

Vaya Edward que guapo estas-dijo ella.

Y tu estas preciosa-en un impulso caballeroso producto de mi anterior ensoñación, le cogí la mano y se la bese.

Chicos que os lo paséis bien en el cine-dijo Renne mientras íbamos hacia la puerta.

Mama que vais a hacer vosotros?

Hemos quedado con Esme y Carlisle para cenar y jugar a las cartas.

Vale-y salimos a la calle.

Traducción han quedado para ponerse borrachos a cócteles mientras organizan una timba de poker.

En serio?

Si y lo hacen demasiado a menudo...vamos?-le abrí la puerta del copiloto del volvo.

En el trayecto al cine le fui relatando las "reuniones sociales" des nuestros padres, Bella se partió de risa cuando le conté que una vez pille a mi madre y a la suya cantando a pleno pulmón en el jardín delantero de mi casa y que tuve que tranquilizar al señor Stuard (el vecino) para que no llamara al policía

No me creo!!

Tengo fotos, si quieres te las enseño están en mi habitación-le lance una sonrisa seductora y por un momento se quedo mirando mis labios, suspiro y meneo su cabeza... y sino le era tan indiferente como pensaba?

Mira Edward hay tiene un sitio para aparcar-salí de mis pensamientos a duras penas y mire el sitio aparcamos y salimos del coche.

Que peli habías pensado?-pregunto

El niño con el pijama de rayas-su cara cambio y se puso pálida- no quieres ver esa?

No esta bien...supongo que llorare como una tonta-le mire con cara de no entender nada-el nacismo es un tema que me toca la fibra, el libro no me lo quise leer por que me leí "la llave de Sarah" y me dejo tan sumamente jodida que no me quise leer nada mas del tema...veras hace un par de años fui a Alemania y estuve en campos de concentración, viendo exposiciones, monumentos, asistiendo a charlas y me dejo jodidisima...es que no entiendo que un ser humano le puedo hacer eso a otro...sabes trataban a lo judíos como a animales, como a cerdos de los que se podía aprovechar todo, después de matarlos utilizaban su piel para hacer lampara...y las formas de ejecutarlos...es espantoso... o lo siento me he puesto muy melodramática, no quería ser así de cruda-debió de ver mi cara de espanto.

No esta bien ...no sabia que supieras tanto del tema.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- y me lanzo una mirada super seductora, aunque con un toque de triste.

Bueno entonces que entramos a esa, o vemos una de estas.

No de miedo no, que luego me emparanollo y no puedo dormir sola y seguro que Rosalie esta noche no vuelve a casa.

Si quieres te puedo hacer compañía-dije casualmente.

Una oferta tentadora...venga casanova vamos a comprar las entradas-me cogió de la mano y me arrastro a la taquilla.

La peli estuvo bien creo que intentaba explicar que si no eras capaz de explicarle el movimiento nazi a un niño es por que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, aunque la peli tenia su toque tierno con la amistad de los niños...pero el final...la pobre Bella estaba llorando como una magdalena, salimos del cine Bella estaba entre mis brazos llenando de lagrimas mi sudadera.

Venga pequeña ya paso.

No te preocupes...shin...se me pasa enseguida...muuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa-y se puso a llorar otra vez.

Joder pensaras que soy una tonta llorona...y encima estoy super fea con toda la cara roja y congestionada.

Al contrario me pareces una chica muy dulce-le agarre la cara y le di un beso en la frente- y cuando lloras tus ojos se ven preciosos como si tuvieran un brillo especial-ella se rió y le limpie las lagrimas de las mejillas con mis pulgares- y tus labios-se los toque con la puta de mis dedos-se ven tan hinchados y rojos que llaman...son una tentación- y así estábamos en una burbuja de jabón, en nuestro mundo particular, la tenia entre mis brazos, y me fui acercando a sus labios poco a poco, esperando el rechazo cuando girara su cara, entonces desvié la mirada de sus sensuales labios a sus ojos y lo vi...el mismo brillo de deseo que seguramente habría en los míos, me acerque a la zona donde se une la oreja con el cuello y la rece con mis labios y luego con la punta de mi nariz, ella se extremecio y fui recorriendo su mentón con mis labios, saboreando su aroma...yo quería darle todas las oportunidades posibles para escapar de mi pero ella temblaba con cada roce, me fui acercando a la comisura de su labios...una de mis manos siguió en su nuca y la otra bajo hacia su cintura para atraer su cuerpo mas al mio, mis labios continuaron hacia los suyos y la...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-se oyó el grito de la canción "wont get fooled again" de lo "Who" , los dos nos paralizamos y el momento simplemente se rompió...murió

Edward podrías soltarme, es mi teléfono móvil y...

O si claro lo siento-cogió el maldito teléfono de su bolsillo...mierda, mierda, MIERDA!!

Que raro no conozco el numero...si diga me?

BELLA!!-Se oyó desde el otro lado.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-pego un grito de jubilo- no lo puedo creer eres tu?...te he echado de menos.

Espero, espera, espera, quien cojones es y por que Bella tiene esa expresión tan...

Vale chicas ya he vuelto si lo se que perra que soy han sido como...2 semanas?, la verdad no lo se, pero el estrés en el trabajo llega al limites insospechados, no paro, no descanso,...no se a veces me pregunto por que cojones trabajo con ordenadores y con programas de mierda que te dan error cada dos por tres, ayer fue el sumun, Autocad me dio 3 errores fatales, y eso quiere decir...pringada lo as perdido todo ...y vuelta a empezar otra vez...enserio desesperante, a si que tengo un consejo para las chicas que se dignan a leerme y todavía estudian...no seáis tontas se que ahora parece una mierda el estudiar tanto y tener cero dinero y todo eso ...pero la vida del estudiante es la mejor, chupar del bote todo lo que podáis enserio, que luego ya no puedes hacer pellas, tienes que hacer horas extras (ayer también me toco quedarme mas) en fin una mierda, bueno ya dejo de dar lastima, las actualizaciones? Pues así cada mucho por que el proyecto fin de carrera lo primero, pero intentare que sea como mucho cada 2 semanas, sigamos la canción es de un grupo llamado "Skizoo" y la canción "Algún día" es un grupo que me encanta y la he puesto por que mañana voy a un concierto suyo, siiiiiiiiiiiiii tengo ganas de pegar botes pa desestresarme.

Bueno ya sabéis muchos, muchos, muchos reviwes para ver mi cara de ...bueno ya os lo sabéis, esta vez he visto muchas a alertas a si que venga animaros que no cuestan nada (un poco de tiempo solo)

PD: por que narices siempre me quedan los capítulos tan largos, no lo entiendo...a ya se lo que pasa es que soy una pesada y me enrollo como las persianas.

1Besazooooooo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el noveno capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**Belén Cullen: **No se tu que crees???.................la verdad no se cuando pasara eso pero claro que se enamoraran................tambien puede ser que ya lo este, todavía no hemos visto un punto de vista de Bella................quien sabe lo que se esconde en su loca cabeza 1Besazo.

**Impassegirl89: **Sabes eres muy, muy, muy mala como te gusta ver sufrir al pobre de Edward..............pero el que te ha echo si solo quiere ser feliz al lado de Bella, darle amor, quererla,.......................follarse la saco, vale lo ultimo no lo he dicho...........sabes lo de ir de hermanita muchas veces da buen resultado, por que puedes aprovecharte sin levantar muchas sospechas (yo lo hice con un antiguo novio, que era como mi hermano antes jejeje) y lo de los reviews largos no lo puedo evitar, lo que pasa es que soy muy pesada, como ahora que ya me estoy enrollando de mas...........pues eso 1Besazo guapis, I love you !!!!

**Dark warrior 1000: **Lo siento si te creo síndrome de abstinencia, pero enserio estoy super agobiada el mundo me supera..............pero intento esforzarme y hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, aunque autocad no me da mucha tregua (maldito programa de mierda, sacado del infierno, creado por demonios informáticos llegados a este mundo para agobiarme y hacerme la vida mas difícil (vale creo que acabo de sonar demasiado friki incluso para mi)) 1Besazo guapis.

**Takikokuda:** Tu perra que no me as escrito na, tendrás poca vergüenza de hacerme eso a mi, a tu mejor amiga...............bueno te lo perdono por que te quiero, vale??? pero el próximo quiero un review de kilómetro y medio 1 Besazo.

**Nonblondes: **Buenas Sol!!! ya la gente es un asco no se por que le gusta tanto interrumpir los grandes momentos, pero bueno si no sucediera eso no nos quedaríamos con ganas de mas jejeje 1Besazo guapa.

**aradesh: **Ya es que si no lo corto hay y os dejo con ganas de mas luego no leéis, y bueno esto es lo mas pronto que lo he podido colgar es que estoy muy liada, 1Besazo.

**Gehry-Girl: **Eres una chica muy intuitiva heeee??? pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, y lo de hermanos................pues yo no lo se eso solo te lo puede decir Bella, y su punto de vista todavía no lo hemos visto, es que la chica se hace de rogar, 1Besazo.

**nena-chan: **Que no son largos??!!! pero si la media son 10 hojas de word y lo peor es pasarlos a ordena, pero bueno si os gusta la historia por supuesto que la continuare así que aquí tienes mas, gracias por los ánimos 1Besazo.

**: **Te los as leído todos de una vez?? vaya y te a molado entonces?? joder muchas gracias, como te dije en el mensaje me encanta que gente nueva lea el fic, y que te gustara el lemmon esta genial.................y lo prometido es deuda aquí un Alice x Jasper 1 Besazo.

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y me pusieron en alerta, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo nueve

POV ALICE

Jasper y yo íbamos en un avión camino de Nueva York, hacia dos días había recibido una llamada de la editorial diciendo que tenia que presentarme en la sede central para una reunión muy importante y tendría que estar allí unos 2 días

Cuando esto paso me deprimí un montón, no me apetecía separarme de "mi" Jazzy y dejarlo aquí solo al amparo de cualquier lagarta, por eso me arme de valor y le pedí que me acompañara en "mi viaje de negocio" en realidad esperaba que esta aventura aclarara un poco nuestra situación, al fin de cuentas no teníamos nada..........................todavía

A nadie le extraño esta decisión, principalmente por que estaban muy ocupados, Emmet haciendo de "caballero andante" para la "desvalida" Rosalie y Edward y Bella con ese proyecto conjunto de componer.....................y eso me mataba, en serio Bella o era ciega o simplemente se hacia la loca, por que no comprendía que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Edward cuando la miraba todo el día con cara de idiota-subnormal-tonto enamorado y que lo de componer era una escusa (pobre pero buena) para pasar mas tiempo con ella........................bueno por lo menos estaban saliendo temas buenos.

Preciosa, en que piensa?-pregunto Jasper.

En Bella y Edward.....................no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero mi queridisimo hermano sopla los vientos por Bella y todo lo que hace es para llamar su atencion es tan..................predecible.-le comente mi pensamiento.

Algo había notado, si-dijo Jasper riéndose- ella debe de ser la única que no se entera.

Lo crees en serio???..................que sea tan sumamente despistada que no se de cuenta o.........................es que en realidad no quiere ver?

Si quieres que te diga la verdad ahora mismo no lo se, pero tampoco me importa, me importamos tu y yo así que deja de hablar de personas que no seamos nosotros de acuerdo?-me pregunto mientras me cogía la mano y me la besaba........................me quede helada, sin respiración al contacto de sus labios con mi piel....................solo quería sentirlos por todo mi cuerpo......................o Dios Alice!!! maten a raya tus hormonas.

Bueno y dime que tienes pensado para estos días?-pregunto Jasper.

La verdad no había pensado en ello, hasta mañana tengo el día libre, la reunión es a primera hora de la mañana, y he pillado un hotel super chulo en el **midámonos**, muy cerca de **Central Park** al sur, se llama **Jumeirah Essex house on Central Park **(_NT: Lo he buscado por Internet es uno de esos de lujo que valen 300 dolares la noche...............Alice y Jasper no se merecen menos jejeje_) así que podíamos ir a comer a **Central Park**, y tambien quiero ir al **M.O.M.A **(_NT:Por si alguien no lo sabe es el museo de arte moderno de nueva york_) por que hay una exposición de Pollock que tengo muchas ganas de ver y tambien quiero ir a la tienda de **Prada** que para mi es como otro museo(_NT: Esto si que no tenéis por que saberlo, pero la tienda de Prada de NY es super famosa por que tiene un interiorismo de fliparlo, los maniquíes están metidos en cajas de metra quilato que están suspendidas del techo por raíles que se desplazan y entonces es como una pasarela continua.............y montón de cosas mas si podéis buscarlo por Internet................yo muero por ir a verla de verdad_) y comprarme algo por supuesto y luego podemos ir a cenar a **Balthazar, **que me encanta por que hace un año hice un reportaje y el encargado quedo encantado conmigo.....................por que ríes-dije totalmente ofendida mirando las carcajadas de Jazz.

Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, no se supone que ni siquiera lo habías pensado?-vaya me ha pillado.

Bueno quizás un poco-me miro con cara de incredulidad- vale un mucho, pero te prometo que mañana lo organizas todo tu vale?, volveré de la reunión al mediodía y a partir de hay seré toda tuya-le puse cara de niña buena.

De verdad que no tienes nada organizado?-negué con la cabeza-y podremos hacer lo que yo quiera?-asentí-vale, pero luego no me digas "quiero ir a Loui Vuitton" ni nada de eso-mi cara de asombro fue única

Y que sabes tu de Loui Vuitto.

Me he informado, con una adicta a las comprar y a las marcas caras por compañera de viaje siempre hay que estar preparado, por si acaso-me dijo guiñando me un ojo.................o Dios por que es tan mono?- así que ya sabes nada de "tus" compras-le mire con carita de cordera degollado- eso no te va a funcionar preciosa-se acerco a mi oído y me susurro-quizás puedas persuadirme con otros métodos-toda la sangre que tenia en mi sistema sanguinio se confabulo para subir a mis mejillas y ponerme mas roja que el circulo de la bandera de Japón

Me lo pensare si veo algo que me guste de verdad-dije esperando que pillara la doble intención, por que lo único que me gustaba de verdad era el............................paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acurruque en su pecho y así nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando del viaje en la compañía del otro, poco a poco mis parpados se fueron cerrando y caí en un sueño profundo aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo........................

Preciosa despierta-oí un murmullo en mi oído

UUUMMMMM!!!!-suspire mientras me volvía a colocar cómodamente en el pecho de Jazz.

Venga no seas remolona, solo quedan 15 minutos para que aterricemos, no querrás quedarte aquí eternamente en mis brazos, debes estar incomoda-dijo con una voz que aunque no fue a posta sonó demasiado sexy para la salud de cualquier fémina del mundo ( y mas para mi que era el objeto al que estaban destinada)

Tu eres la almohada mas cómoda que he utilizado en mi vida-dije con los ojos todavía cerrados y con una sonrisa lánguida en mi cara, el se rió de forma silenciosa que hizo que su pecho se moviera y su corazón latiera deprisa, con mi mano empece a trazar círculos en su pecho.

Venga perezosa, tienes que incorporarte hay que abrocharse los cinturones-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus delicados dedos.

Vale papa-dije mientras me incorporaba.

El aterrizaje y la salida del aeropuerto fue tranquila, como solo íbamos a estar 2 días llevábamos equipaje de mano, pillamos un taxi.

Al 160 de Central Park entre la sexta y la séptima avenida, gracias-le dije al taxista

Llegamos al hotel y me diriji directa a la recepción

Hola tengo reservadas dos habitaciones a nombre Alice Cullen, gracias- el recepcionista se puso a mirar en el ordenador.

Lo siento señorita pero solo aparece una habitación individual a nombre Alice Cullen.

QUE!!!!!!-grite desesperada-lo siento, por favor podría volver mirar-el chico volvió a teclear.

Lo siento solo aparece una reserva.

Bueno no pasa nada seguro que habrá alguna habitación disponible-dije mas tranquila.

Lo siento señorita pero individuales nos nos queda ninguna, solo tenemos una suite doble en la ultima planta- me gire para mirar a Jasper, que hacer.....................yo moría por dormir con el pero no quería que fuera tan obvio y ademas......................o Dios mio pero si soy virgen (bueno idiota y que crees que pasaría al invitarlo a viajar contigo, que verían películas y tomarían palomitas) no claro que no pero no dejaba de estar a asustada....................joder que complicado todo.

Si te incomoda que compartamos habitación puedo buscarme otro hotel-dijo con cara triste.

No, claro que no...................de acuerdo nos quedamos con la suite, puede cancelar la otra reserva gracias-un botones nos acompaño a la suite y simplemente me quede petrificada....................madre miá que pedazo de habitación todo era grande, la cama, la tele, las ventas...................o por Dios si el baño tiene jacuzzi.....................esta habitación solo induce a una cosa........................................... SEXO DESENFRENADO!!!!!!!

Vaya que bonita-dijo Jasper-esto tiene que costar una pasta.

Bueno no pasa nada lo paga la editorial así que solo disfrutala vale?- dije mientras dejaba la maleta encima de la cama, Jasper se acerco al botones y le dio un propina, que mono, el botones cerro la puerta y nos dejo solos, Jasper se giro hacia a mi y me dedico una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

Bueno y que hacemos con la cama?

Como?- casi grite, de que esta hablando? ...........claro que yo quiero hacer cosas en la cama......... pero así de pronto sin preliminares...................

Alice? Que te pasa? Tienes una cara................yo me refería a como vamos a dormir, ahí hay un sofá enorme, no hay problema la cama para ti-ooooooooo que mono se preocupa por mi, aunque esta loco si piensa que yo voy a salir virgen de este viaje, si muero por besarle, por tocarle, por que sentirle encima de mi....................vale Alice estas divagando

O vale-dije con mi cara de chica dulce e inocente..............pobre no sabia donde se metía, no tendría experiencia en la cama pero de dulce e inocente tenia poco.

Bueno voy darme me una ducha y a cambiarme vale? Y luego empezamos con la "super tarde de Alice".

Querrás decir con "la super tortura de Alice"-dijo riéndose de mi.

A venga no seas así, tampoco te voy a llevar de tienda en tienda................no me mires con esa cara de escéptico...........o bueno solo un poco de shopping...........vale un mucho pero entiéndeme mañana te dejo el día libre para que tu elijas, así que tengo que quitarme el mono de compras hoy-le dije con mi sonrisa mas picara.

Vamos diablillo entra a la puñetera ducha o quieres que te arrastre yo a ella?

Si quieres puedes acompañarme?-O dios que faroles me tiro si me dice que si me muero.

No me tientes.

Vale enseguida salgo-dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Después de una ducha super relajante, salí del baño dispuesta a ponerme guapa para deslumbrar a Jasper, con un royo casual pero impactante, (yo nunca dejo nada al azar), así que me puse unos pantalones de vestir marrones de talle bajo ajustados a la cadera y luego sueltos con mucha campana, una camisa rosa chicle muy ajustada con un gran escote y un chaleco marrón cortijo muy pegado al pecho (para realzar) y para terminar el look una bufanda de de verano muy larga de seda beige al cuello y unas sandalias de tacón "bajo" tambien beige, me maquille de rosa y marrón para iluminar mis ojos verdes y adorne el pelo con una diadema muy fina con un lazo rosita.

Mientra me miraba al espejo Jasper salio de la ducha...................instintivamente me mordí el labio estaba taaaaaaaannnnnnn guapo con su pelo húmedo y revuelto, llevaba unos jeans negros que se ajustaban a su perfecto culo..............(Alice querida mira el resto de su persona) y una camisa negra con las mangas remangadas asta los codos, la camisa estaba totalmente abierta y debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca de obreras que dejaba ver el principio de su cincelado pecho...............creo que la baba se me esta cayendo en fin.....................

Pequeña estas preciosa-dijo acercándose a mi mientras rodeaba mi cintura en sus brazos y acerba su boca a mi oído- y ese escote es demasiado tentador, es una ventaja que seas bajita así no necesito estirar mucho el cuello para recrearme la vista.

Eres muy malo lo sabias? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan escotada la camisa-dije poniendo mi cara de niña buena mientras me habría mas la camisa para mirarme el escote-entonces crees que me la debería cambiar?

Anda vamos, deja ya de provocarme si no quieres que cometa una locura-dijo cogiéndome de la mano mientras salíamos de la habitación

El día junto a Jasper, el y yo solos, sin ningún hermano metomentodo o una banda que requería de ensayo fue espectacular, comimos unos bocadillos en **Central Park**, tumbados en la hierba y viendo espectáculos de los jóvenes artistas que había por allí, luego fuimos la **M.O.M.A** y mientras veíamos la interpretación que había echo un chico del la escuela de bellas artes de **el Beso **de **Klim**, paso un brazo por mis hombros, se sintió tan natural, que asta daba miedo.

Te gusta?-dijo sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Si-Le dije sinceramente- El original es increíble, las texturas, los colores,..................es sorprendente.

A mi me gusta mas este-dijo dirigiendo la mirada la cuadro.

Por?-pregunte estañada, el cuadro era bueno sin dudas, pero el original no tenia comparación

Por que este lo estoy viendo contigo y el otro no, y cualquier momento que comparta contigo es mejor que ver cualquier original, yo solo-Primero me sonroje, pero luego le dedique la sonrisa mas cálida que tenia.

Gracias para mi tambien es genial compartir este momento contigo- me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, le agarre de la cintura y salimos del museo.

Lo arrastre asta el **Soho** para ir a **Prada**, y el pobre casi muere del aburrimiento mientras yo me dedicaba tomar notas para un articulo sobre ropa Vintage para mi columna "Las Alitendencias".

Sabes yo no se mucho de diseño, ni de ropa, ni arquitectónico, pero esta tienda es una de las favoritas de Bella, hace como 2 o 3 años Vino Rem Koolhass(_NT:es el arquitecto de la tienda_) a la facultad para dar una conferencia a los estudiantes de arquitectura y Bella estuvo toda esa semana dándonos el coñazo a Rosalie y a mi.........................lo que me extraña es que no te allá dicho nada de venir contigo para verla........que raro.

De raro nada, esta tan en su mundo de música que se a olvidado de su "vocación" como arquitecto..........de todos modos yo no quiero venir con ella a esta tienda no seria divertido, ella solo querría ver como esta construida esta locura y yo solo querría probarla modelitos, seguro que acabábamos a tortazos- me reí

Y ya as acabado de tomar notas?-pregunto con verdadera ilusión en la cara.

Si, pero todavía tenemos que ir a **Cherr**y, por que esa es la mejor tienda del **Soho** para lo Vintage, espero encontrar algún tesoro de los años 20, y puede que me encuentre con Sarah Jessica Parker, compra muchísimo allí-le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara que contrastaba con su mueca de horror al pensar que tendría que estar otras 2 horas en otra tienda.

Vale pues vayámonos-dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros.....................como me gusta la sensación de sentirme protegida contra el...............y su olor..............y

Alice? Me escuchas?

Si perdona, es que se me va el santo al cielo, pero todavía no nos podemos ir mientras investigaba he encontrado un vestido precioso, por que no te sientas en las escaleras leyendo alguna revista mientras yo voy a cazar ese vestido, vuelvo tan rápido que no te darás ni cuenta-le dije dando saltitos para que se riera y quitara la cara larga que tenia, sin ningún resultado.

Venga, no te pongas así que no tardo nada-dije haciendo puchero, pero no funciono- haré lo que quieras.

Lo que quiera?-pregunto levantado una ceja.

Lo que quieras- le dije muy segura de mi misma.

Muy bien acercate-dejo con una sonrisa picara en la cara-estate muy quieta-yo me plante muy recta- y cierra los ojos.

Jasper de que va esto.

Chist!!!! dijiste lo que quisiera.

Vale-dije cerrando los ojos, de pronto sentí un pequeño roce en los labios, eras su delicados dedos.

Jas......-no me dejo continuar pues planto su dedo indice haciéndome callar...............A MI!!!

También tienes que estar calladita-solo puse un gesto de disgusto en mi cara, que se trasformo en el mas puro asombro al sentir sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso dulce, un simple roce de labios, ligero como una pluma, que sin embargo estaba cargado de promesas futuras, se separo de mi.

Alice ya puedes abrir los ojos-le hice caso lentamente y le mire, con cara de sorpresa.

Y esto?-pregunte.

Si te vas a alejar de mi aunque solo se "un momento" necesito llevar conmigo un recuerdo de ti-me quede mirándolo como una idiota, sin saber que decir.

Venga ahora ve a por el maldito vestido, por que si no se nos hará tardísimo para ir a la otra tienda y no quiero que se nos haga muy tarde para ir ha cenar mañana tienes que madrugar-parpadee al recordar que tenia que moverme.

De acuerdo papa, pero recuerda que tambien quiero ir a Loui Vuitto-dije andando de espaldas para verle mientras me alejaba hacia mi expedición de caza mayor.

ALICE!!!- grito, pero yo ya no lo oía

Después de comprarme un vestido precioso y una camisa chulisima para Jazz a juego, nos fuimos de **Prada** a hacer el resto de nuestro recorrido y cuando me canse de ver la cara de pocos amigos de Jasper y teniendo en cuenta que era muy de tarde, nos fuimos al hotel ha dejar las bolsas.

Alice esto es irracional, como puedes gastar tanto en ropa?-dijo dejando las bolsas encima de la cama.

A dejame es mi adicción, si no compro una vez al día me entra el mono.

Deberías buscarte una adicción menos cara y mas sana, por que tienes que acabar con los pies reventados de tanto andar y mira si tienes asta un arañazo en el brazo después de haber "luchado" con la pija esa para conseguir el maldito bolso-todavía me reía de la cara que se le codo a la chica después de nuestro "pequeño" altercado.............bueno una arañazo valía la pena si había conseguido el bolso.

Pues haber listo dime que adicción mejor me puedo buscar?-dije acercándome a el con una sonrisa provocadora, mientras le empujaba con un dedo en el pecho para que cayera sentado en la cama, me acerque a el y quede situada entre sus piernas.

Que te parece si tu nueva adicción soy yo, a mi desde luego tu labios me parecen adictivos y eso que los he probado poco-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Así? Y quieres un poco?digo, para pasar lo que queda del día sin mucha ansiedad, por el síndrome de abstinencia y esas cosas-le dije siguiéndole el rollo.

Entonces rodeo mi cintura con sus brazo y me pego mucho a el y apoyo la barbilla en mi estomago.

Si fueras tan amable de darme una dosis.............-no hizo falta que continuara, me agache para que nuestros labios quedaran a la misma altura y le bese, empezó como algo inocente pero no me pude contener y aprese su labio inferior entre los míos, pase mi lengua para saborearlo por completo, y su reacción fue instantánea, se incorporo y me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras me besaba y me elevaba del suelo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo me cosquilleaba, si no fuera por que me sujetaba entre sus brazos me habría caído al suelo, su manos estaban aprisionando mi cintura y las miás fueron directas a su nuca para enroscarlas en su pelo, algo salvaje se apodero de nosotros era como si nos quisiéramos comer, devorar, estrecharnos tan fuertes el uno al otro asta que nuestras cuerpo se fundieran, las lenguas bailaban mientras me dejaba otra vez en suelo y sus manos se fueron metiendo poco a poco entre mi camisa, yo estaba de puntillas para conseguir llegara su boca y mis manos no aguantaron mas y solas fueron recorriendo su magnifico cuerpo asta que llegaron a su culo y le dieron un fuerte apretón que le pego mas mi (si eso era posible claro) de la impresión pego un respingo que hizo que el momento se tranquilizara, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un suave piquito en los labios.

Vaya y yo que pensaba que eras un hada dulce y divertida y resulta que eres un duende travieso que le gusta meter las manos donde menos te lo esperas-le mire a los ojos y le sonreí mientras me mordía en labio inferior.

Ups!! me as pillado, y yo que pensaba que disimulaba muy bien.

Venga trasto vayámonos ha cenar antes de que no te deje salir de aquí-cada vez que decía eso mi cuerpo sufría un estremecimiento de anticipación que me volvía loca el quería estar conmigo de la misma forma que yo con el, sentirlo, abrazarlo, no se la sensación es rara pensaba que estaría acojonada cuando llegara este momento, pero no tengo miedo, al contrario estoy ansiosa por tenerlo en la cama desnudo junto a mi por hacer el amor con el, por que de otra cosa no estaría segura pero de que lo amaba con locura de eso no tenia duda, y en ese momento tome la resoluciones, se lo diría esta noche, ya no podía aguantar mas lo quería conmigo siempre, para mi esto iba mas allá de un fin de semana loco con un chico guapo, le quiero el es mi alma gemela.

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a **Balthazar**, un restaurante muy chic, pero con un rollo casual perfecto para una cena tranquila hablando y riendo.

La comida estaba buenísima, pero lo mejor fue el vino, Jasper era un "entendido" y pidió un Paulliac Château Lynch-Bages del 2004 (_NT: Lo siento en el alma si alguien entiende de vinos, pero de una lista elegí el que mas me gusto_) eran un tinto buenísimo que entraba solo y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta habíamos acabado con toda la botella.

Que, te apetece bailar?-me pregunto Jazz con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

Claro!!!!-cogí su mano y me puse en pie y en ese instante me di cuento de lo fuerte que era el vino y cuanto me había subido a la cabeza, agarrada a el trastabille y el me agarro por la cintura.

Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado.

Si, solo me maree un poco.

Alice?

Si?

Estas borracha?-levante la mirada hacia el, y debió ver is ojos vidriosos-o por Dios no se te puede sacar de casa, venga vayámonos a dormir-dijo riendo mientras pedía la cuenta y pagaba.

Salimos a la calle y pedimos un taxi, nos sentamos en la parte de atrás y me acurruque en el mirando por la ventana, no me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos.

Venga Alice, ya hemos llegado-entramos al hotel y subimos a la habitación o dios estoy super nerviosa y la cabeza me da vueltas, pero tengo que decírselo, que le amo.

Yo..............Jasper...........ummm-no podía hablar solo balbuceaba palabras.

Pequeña por que no te vas a dar una ducha, mañana te tienes que levantar muy temprano y seguro que no te apetecerá

Vale-cogí mi neceser y mi pijama y me metí a ducharme, y todo hay que decirlo me relajo y me despejo a la cabeza, pero la bruma seguía hay, quite el bao del espejo y me mire, tenia los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas, un poco por el calor un poco por lo que iba ha hacer ahora, salí del cuarto de baño y no lo vi por ningún lado, me gire y lo vi en la terraza, estaba en pijama solo con el pantalón de verano largo en un color rojo oscuro, como el del vino de la cena, se ajustaba a su cintura y la visión de su ancha espalda me nublo mas la vista, pero decidí haceme la valiente, deje las cosas en la mesilla, me acerque a el en silencio le abrace desde atrás y pegue mi mejilla a su espalda.

Jasper hay algo que necesito decirte, no, no te des la vuelta-le dije cuando trato de ponerse frente a mi-yo no aguanto mas, tenerte aquí y no poder tocarte como quisiera, no poder decirte las cosas que quisiera..................yo.

Alice estas borracha y cansada no sabes lo que dices, venga vayámonos a la cama-dijo mientras se giraba, pero yo lo abrace mas fuerte no quería que se fuera y undi mi cara en su percho.

No Jasper, puede que este algo alcoholizada pero eso no le quieta veracidad a lo que quiero decirte.........................yo te amo-le susurre sin mirarle- desde el momento en que te vi en persona, te ame, y no me preguntes por que, no lo se, el amor es irracional y que seas increíblemente guapo y sexy no es suficiente-me sonroje mas al darme cuenta lo que se me había escapado-eres tu, tu forma de ser, la forma en la que me tratas...............o Dios Jasper te quiero tanto-dije abrazándolo mas, el se quedo callado, no decía nada y si había interpretado mal las señales? y si el no me quería? y si solo era un juego?, le cabeza me dio mas vueltas y las lagrimas cayeron solas por mis mejillas, entonces sentí como levantaba mi cara para que le mirara.

Por que lloras?-pregunto.

Por que no me quieres como yo te quiero.

En eso tienes razón-el alma se me rompió en dos se agacho y me dio un suave beso en los labios-por que estoy completamente seguro que yo te amo mucho, mucho mas de los que tu a mi-mis ojos se agrandaron en una mueca de sorpresa-Te amo Alice Cullen desde la primera vez que Bella me enseño una foto tuya y pensé ese duende de pelo loco tiene que ser mio-en mi cara se extendió una gran sonrisa, mientas el acariciaba mi mejillas con sus suaves manos.

Te quiero tanto, eres tan preciosa y delicada que lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarte y no soltarte jamas, protegerte de todo.

Pues hazlo, no me sueltes nunca- y nos juntamos en un apasionado beso, me agarro por la cintura metiendo sus manos por la camiseta de mi pijama y yo le agarre de la nuca para a traerlo mas mi, pero la diferencia de altura y sin tacones era un problema, el me levanto de la cintura y yo arrosque mis piernas alrededor de la suya.

Alice me vuelves loco-dijo mientras me dejaba respirar y su boca se precipitaba a mi cuello, mi lóbulo, el nacimiento de mi clavícula mientas me bajaba el tirante de la camiseta.

O Jasper-susurre en su oído, un hormigueo empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo, y me pegue mas al el frotándome contra el, se separo para mirarme a los ojos y yo me puse roja, aparte la mirada y el volvió a girarme para que muestro ojos se encontraran.

No te avergüences nunca de hacer lo que pide tu cuerpo, de ser desinhibida, hace el amor tiene que ser sin prohibiciones sin fronteras de ningún tipo-dijo con una mirada intensa.............pero su mirada cambio a una picara- todo esta permitido, mientras nos guste a los dos- y no aguante mas y lo bese, yo lo quería todo de el sin fronteras, y la ropa en ese momento me parecía la mayor de toda, así que me saque la camiseta del pijama para sentir su piel contra la miá, no llevaba sujetador y mis pezones entraron en contacto con su cálida piel, la sensación, fue increíble

Me abrazo mas contra el y nos llevo hacia la cama, me dejo caer y se tumbo encima miá entre mis piernas.

O Alice, eres tan suave y delicada-empezó a darme besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja, bajando por el cuello, dejando un rastro de silaba caliente por donde pasaba su lengua, el vino volvió a subirme y la cabeza me dio vueltas y mas vueltas, tenia las manos en su pelo, tocando lo y enredando mis dedos, sus labios seguían su recorrido hacia mi pecho y cuando toco mi pezón con su legua algo en mi interior vibro

Jasper-susurre, no tenia fuerzas para mas, la cabeza me daba muchas vueltas y mis manos se fueron resbalando de sus cabeza.

Alice-dijo sensualmente, pero yo apenas le oía-Alice?- y su tono cambio a una preocupado-Duerme pequeña, te quiero- y lo ultimo que escuche fue su dulce voz mientras se incorporaba y nos tapaba con la sabana mientras caía en un sueño profundo y brumosos a causa del vino y la excitación............................................

Vale ya se que me pueden matar por dejarlo hay, después de lo que tarde en actualizar, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una monstruosidad de capitulo muy lago así que decidí partirlo en dos..................................lo siento, y tambien lo siento so les di mucho la lata con los detalles de la tienda y todo eso pero Nueva York me apasiona y tenia que detallarlo y poco mas el retraso ya saben el trabajo, no diré mas con eso basta y si quieren que suba rápido la segunda parte (espero que sea el domingo) ya sabéis darle go y dejarme muchos, muchos, muchos, mucho reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión

PD: todos los lugares que he descrito, mejor o pero existen de verdad solo tiene que buscarlos en google.

1Besazooooooo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el octavo capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:

**Belén Cullen: **Me mola que allá gustado el capi, se que a veces si no es BellaxEdwrad no os mola, pero intento desarrollar todas las parejas de mejor o peor forma y poco mas a qui esta la continuación, y ya en el próximo seguimos con BxE 1Besazo!!!!!.

**Impassegirl89: **Claro si no te dejo con la intriga no tiene gracias, así esperas con ansia el siguiente capi, y sabes esas frases que as elegido fuera del contesto de la historia suenan a galán de peli porno mala (joder que paridas salto) y tu petición la tendré en cuenta, le escribiré a papa noel en tu nombre y si NY me apasiona este año iba hay pero las circunstancias (pelas) no acompañan en su defecto en enero me voy un finde a París (de regalo de navidad para Alvaro jejeje) y luego en verano a ibiza jejeje ese si que va a ser el fiestorro y poco mas que al final de este capi te enteraras quien llamo a Bella, aunque supongo que te lo hueles no????1Besazo te quiero petarda!!!!!!

**Dark warrior 1000: **Aunque parezca mentira he sobrevivido a la maldita entrega del proyecto, parece mentira creo voy a llorar y todo jejeje y gracias por tus reviews son de las que mas me gustan y que te guste el capitulo es todo un orgullo muchas gracias 1Besazo!!!!!!

**Nena-chan:** Vaya muchas gracias por tus ánimos, no te puedes creer la ilusión que me hacen, bueno aquí esta la segunda parte, que creo que es mas tentadora que la primera jejeje y non ti preocupare, el siguiente capi mas Edward y Bella, 1Besazo!!!!!!!!

**Camii Granger: **Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, me hace mucha ilusión y si lo se Emmet y Rosalie y Alice y Jasper jejejeje por Dios solo imaginaos como se pondrá Edwrad cuando le toque a el jejejej, 1Besazo y gracias otra vez por tu review!!!!!

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y me pusieron en alerta, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Por cierto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo ocho

POV JASPER

Faltaba una hora para que sonara el despertador, pero yo llevaba despierto mucho mas tiempo, lógico tener a la chica de tus sueños desnuda al lado tuya en una cama le quitaba el sueño a cualquiera.

Todavía podía recordar el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mio, el sabor de sus labios, de sus besos y sobretodo el sabor de su piel caliente por la excitación que yo le provocaba, eso me creaba un sentimiento de regocijo que no me había ocurrido en mi vida con otros chicas, saber que me amaba y que la provocaba esas sacudidas, hacia que yo me excitara mas, y dios sabia lo que me había costado pararme anoche, realmente estaba confundido yo no suelo ser así, ser tan lanzado y tirarle esas indirectas que mas bien parecían directas, pero todo en ella me provocaba ser así parecía tan ingenua y aniñada que me encantaba tomarla el pelo, pero la forma en que reaccionaba al tocarla me demostraba que de niña tenia bien poco.

La estaba mirando cuando se empezó a mover y la sabana que la cubría se movió, permitiéndome observar su menudo cuerpo que para mi era perfecto, su cintura estrecha sus pechos redondos y plenos, sus piernas esbeltas, joder realmente no se que me pasaba, yo no suelo pensar de estaba manera, yo la amaba era algo mas que físico, pero claro que me pusiera cardíaco de esta manera tampoco estaba mal.

Ella se volvió a mover y la sabana se deslizo hacia el suelo, antes de que cayera la cogí, pero a la vez que hacia esto roce su cuerpo dormido, estaba cálida y con mi contacto ella ahogo un gemido, algo se apodero de mi y no pude resistirme, me sentí como un voayer pervertido, mirándola con ojos de depredador pero mis instintos fueron mas fuertes que yo y le acaricie el cuello y fui creando una linea asta la cintura pasando por su pecho, el pezón se puso erecto al contacto con mis dedos, y mi boca comenzaba a sentirse seca, debía parar esto o la violaría dormida, puse mi mano en su vientre plano y cuando mi sentido común volvió me agache la di un ligero beso en los labios y me dispuse a levantarme de la cama.

Cual no seria mi sorpresa, que cuando levante la mano ella la agarro.

A donde vas?por que paras? Me gusta lo que me estabas haciendo-sonrió sin terminar de abrir sus ojos.

No fui capad de articular palabra, solamente continué acariciándola, mis manos jugaban con su cuerpo y ella estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza, arqueando la espalda y haciendo que su pecho se hinchara y se levantara no lo pude resistir y baje mi boca en busca del objeto de mi deseo ella se estremeció y yo creí morir por el sonido de sus gemidos.

Era muy tarde y tenia que ir a esa reunión, no había tiempo para algo lento y apasionado y no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así con prisas y preocupada por llegar tarde, pero necesitaba complacerla, sentir que se estremecía de placer por mi, así que no me lo pensé dos veces y fui bajando mi mano para quitarle su mini pantalón del pijama, para mi sorpresa no llevaba ropa interior y eso casi me volvió loco.

Comencé a a acariciar la parte interior de sus muslos y con mis dedos rozaba su entrepierna y cual fue mi sorpresa al solo rozar suave piel, mis ojos volaron a esa zona, estaba totalmente depilada, eso fue el remate ahora si que era como una niña pequeña, húmeda, caliente, suave, excitada.................concentrate Jasper es ella la que tiene que disfrutar.

Dios es tan preciosa, medio dormida y estremeciéndose de place........................

Jasper-susurro mi nombre, sonaba también sus labios.

Dime preciosa?

Besame, acariciame, tomame...................haz lo que quieras conmigo-no, no, no no había tiempo.

Sssuuuuuhhhhh!!! tranquila pequeña-le dije mientras cogía sus manos para que no me acariciara, bastante difícil era esto ya como para que encima ella pusiera mas leña al fuego.

Empece a besarla el cuello mientras una mano sujetabas las suyas por encima de su cabeza y con la otra que seguía en su entrepierna iba estimulándola, introduje un dedo ente los pliegues de sus labios buscando su clítoris, cuando lo encontré ella soltó un gemido y comenzó a rozarse contra mi mano, era tan desinhibida y natural me encantaba había estado con otras chicas que se avergonzaban de sus deseos pero Alice era tan.....................americana si puede ser eso, a veces las inglesas podían ser muy reprimidas aunque viendo a mi hermana cualquiera lo pensarías........................concentrate Jazz Alice, placer, darle placer a Alice.

O Jazz me estas volviendo loca..................uuummmm!!!-o dios el que se esta volviendo loco era yo, no paraba de moverse de retorcerse bajo mis caricias.....................

Uuuuuummmmm....................Jazz.............no me hagas sufrir.........................por favor-no aguante mas he introduje mi dedo corazón dentro de ella, de pronto abrió los ojos por el impacto y se quedo quiera, giro su cabeza y me miro, se mordió el labio inferior.

No pares sigue.

Tus deseos son ordenes-y comencé a bombear dentro y fuera de ella con mi dedo,mientras con el pulgar atormentaba su clítoris, ella no dejaba de susurrar mi nombre entre jadeo y jadeo y yo me estaba controlando mucho para no apartar mi mano y penetrarla de forma salvaje para apagar mi deseo.

Jasper.....................mas-dijo susurrando y yo le introduje el dedo indice también, baje hacia su pecho y comencé a pesarla dejando un reguero de silaba por su pezón, la sentía tan húmeda por dentro.......................dios esto tenia que acabar pronto o me dejaría llevar.

Por eso introduje otro dedo mas sin que ella me lo pidiera y comencé a mover mi mano mas rápido mucho mas rápido, dentro y fuera una y otra vez, ella comenzó a agitarse mas y supe que la tortura estaba llegando a su fin, subí hacia su boca y comencé a pesarla de la forma mas pasional que sabia, mientras ella ahogaba gritos de placer en mis labios, y llegaba a su orgasmo................eso sin duda fue lo mas difícil de aguantar verla con tanto placer y no compartilo con ella, pero no había tiempo y cuando hiciéramos el amor la tendría horas retorciendo se de placer debajo de mi.

Soltó un suspiro y se giro para mirarme a lo ojos.

Buenos días a ti también-me dijo con una mirada picara mientras se incorporaba para darme un beso en los labios.

Buenos días preciosa, as dormido bien?.

Si, pero me he despertado mejor-dijo mientras se estiraba para desperezarse-creo que al final me tendré que dar una ducha-dijo mientras se levanta-que hora es?-y en ese momento sonó el despertador.

Puse el despertador a las 8 para que te diera tiempo, la reunión es las 9 no?

Si con que me vaya 20 minutos antes llego de sobra-se quedo mirándome-bueno me acompañas a la ducha-la expresión de su cara nada tenia que ver con la de ayer, esta proposición iba muy enserio.

Preferiría que no, ya me a costado controlarme antes, como para meterme contigo en la ducha.

Eso es lo que no entiendo, por que no me as echo el amor, no me encuentras atractiva?-Dios debía de estar loca para decir eso, si solo había que ver la hay de pie desnuda con cara de niña desvalida...............al final me volvería loco y haría alguna estupidez

Por que cuando te haga el amor con una misera hora no me llegara te tendré tantas horas gimiendo, que me rogaras que pare-ella levanto se cara para mirarme,estaba totalmente roja, pero sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

Espero que eso sea verdad y no solo de boquilla-dijo mientras se metía en el baño.

O Dios, pensé mientras caía en la cama, que poco autocontrol tengo, soy débil, siempre peco.

Alice se dio una ducha rápida y salio del baño vestida, estaba precio, bueno eso tampoco tenia mucho merito ella de por si era preciosa, llevaba una minifalda de cuero color camel que dejaba a la vista sus espectaculares piernas, un bluson ancho de seda semitransparente en color verde con una abertura en el cuello que dejaba ver la suave piel de si hombro izquierdo y parte de su brazo y unos botines de ante también verdes, el maquillaje marrón de sus ojos resaltaba el verde oscuro de estos y sus labios pintados de rosa chicle eran la gominola que querría estar todo el día comiendo, su aspecto era el de una campanilla moderna y demasiado sexy..................me encantaba.

Me estire en la cama para contemplarla mas a gusto.

Que?-me pregunto mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas................perfecta-te gusta lo que ves?te gusta la ropa?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

Me gusta mas la percha que la luce-dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza.

Bueno galán-dijo mientras cogía su bolsos marrón a juego con el resto de la ropa y se acercaba a la cama-me voy que al final llego tarde, estaré de vuelta sobre la 1 te he dejado en un posit la dirección y el teléfono de la oficina por si tienes algún problema, por que el móvil lo voy a apagar de acuerdo?-y se agacho a darme un beso el los labios..............tuve que apretar fuerte mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para no agarrarla de la cintura y tirarla conmigo a la cama de nuevo.

De acuerdo-dije cuando se separo demasiado pronto de mis labios-que tengas buenas suerte.

Gracias-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Después de un rato pensando en la cama decidí levantarme y darme una ducha, no podía quedarme aquí asta que ella volviera me sentía un poco gigolo, por eso decidí y aunque no conocía muy bien NY ir a la tienda Matt Umanov Guitar, quería comprarme una guitarra nueva y esa tienda me parecía una buena opción

Tras darme una ducha para nada relajante (ya que recordaba todo el rato el cuerpo de Alice vibrando bajo mis caricias) me vestí con unos Jeans azule oscuro ajustados pitillo, una camisa blanca metida por dentro y una chaqueta de punto gris con tres botones, me plante mis zapatos y cinturón marrón camel, me mire en el espejo, quizás demasiado arreglado pero no quería desentonar con Alice, me acerque a la mesilla a recoger mi cartera, móvil y gafas de sol y me fije en la nota que me había dejado Alice, al final tenia sus gruesos labios marcados por el pinta labios y la imagen de ese mismo beso marcado por mi cuerpo me hice estremecer de anticipación, me fije en la dirección y estaba muy cerca de la tienda de guitarras, así que decidí darle una sorpresa he ir a recogerla cuando saliera de la oficina.

Cuando quise salir eran ya las 10 de la mañana y al pasar por recepción escuche a una pareja hablar.

Cariño no me digas que no es romántica la cena en el salón del hotel, con música en vivo y una comida excelente........-me acerque a mirar y efectivamente el salón era impresionante, por eso decidí reservar mesa, quería que esta noche fuera perfecta e inolvidable tanto para ella como para mi, yo la amaba y quería ser el perfecto caballero (aunque mis pensamientos no fueran los de uno................)

Salí del hotel y pare un taxi.

Al 273 de Bleecker street por favor- le dije al conductor.

Cuando entre en la tienda me quede alucinado, por todas partes solo había guitarras, Cretschs, PRS(Paul, Rees, Smith) Fenders, Gibson...............impresionante.

Estuve merodeando un rato, tocando las guitarras, no sabia muy bien lo que buscaba pero cuando lo encontrara lo vería

Hola que tal? Puedo ayudarte en algo?-me pregunto un chico de no mas de 18 años.

Gracias pero solo estoy mirando, no se muy bien lo que busco hay tanto que ver- me reí

Ya hay mucha variedad,............tocas en un grupo? Tu cara me suena mogollón-vaya no sabia que hubiéramos llegado tan lejos.

Si-dije meditativo- pero no creo que nos conozcas no somos tan famosos y menos aquí somos ingleses.

No, no, enserio tu cara me suena mazo, un royo rock o heavy no?, muy del estilo de los Avenged Sevenfold y ese royo no?-me hizo gracia la forma de hablar del chico, tan despreocupada.

Si ese estilo, somos............

The New Moom verdad? Claro ya me acuerdo canta esa tía que esta buena que te cagas y la chica rubia que toca la batería que tiene un polvazo de la ostia-dijo super emocionado el chico.

Si-le respondí muy serio, no me gusta que nadie hable así de mis hermanas.

O vaya lo siento tío, alguna es tu novia o algo?-pregunto, al ver mi cara homicida.

Peor, son mis hermanas- le respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Aaaa...........eeee.......uummmmm- el chico ya no sabia ni donde meterse, de lo nervioso que estaba y yo no pude aguantarme mas la risa y explote.

JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! No te preocupes no eres le primero que lo piensa ni seras le ultimo, ya ni me preocupo, ellas solas se defienden de maravilla.

O vaya colega, gracias pensaba que había metido toda la pata.........dejame compensarte que es lo que buscas, una Fender?, una Gibson?- y así continuamos los dos hablando de música y viendo guitarras, faltaba una hora para la una y todavía no había visto nada entre las mas de 50 guitarras que había tocado.

Joder tío que especialito eres -me dijo David (el dependiente)

No es eso, es que ninguna es la que busco, quiero algo especial y único como Alice.

Alice? Y quien cojones es Alice.

Mi "novia" ella es perfecta, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, revoltosa, alegre.........

Ostias tío te tiene cogido por los cojones, eres un maldito calzonazos enamorado-Me reí

Puede ser pero si conocieras a Alice te da.......................-y entonces la vi la guitarra perfecta, preciosa, era.................LA GUITARRA!!!! me levante, fui hacia ella y la cogí, era una Fender American Vintage del 62 una Jazzmaster!!! con curvas sinuosos por un lado y por el otro algo mas pronunciadas, era de un color negro brillante y la caja y el mástil eran de un verde precioso, un verde que me recordaba....................o dios la guitarra me recordaba a Alice, las curvas como su cuerpo, el negro de su pelo y el verde, el mismo verde de sus ojos..............soy un tonto enamorado.

Bonita verdad?-dijo David sacándome de mi ensoñación-pero siento decirte que esa no esta en venta, es del jefe, de su colección privada.

La quiero, la necesito, tengo que hablar con tu jefe, llamarle dile que le daré lo que quiera-dije mientras tocaba unos acordes.

Vendrá luego a las 5 si te quieres pasar he intentar convencerlo

Vale si perfecto, por que tengo que ir a recoger a Alice, y si no le convenzo yo seguro que ella si, bueno luego nos vemos-salí corriendo de la tienda cogí un taxi y me dirigí a las oficinas de Alice.

Entre y busque la redacción, era en 8º piso, cuando llegue a la recepción pregunte por ella.

Perdona esta todavía Alice Cullen reunida?-la recepcionista levanto la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y me miro, su cara fue cambiando del absoluto asombro, a una de autentica lujuria...............joder que asco me dan las tías que se venden de esa manera.

Si pero si quieres la puedo avisar de que estas aquí, quien eres su hermano?-pregunto poniéndome ojitos...........por dios.

No, soy su novio-su cara fue de decepción total, yo quería dejar las cosas claras desde el principio-no hace falta que la avises quiero darla una sorpresa, esperare por aquí, si fueras tan amable de avisarme cuando vayan a salir te lo agradecería-dije mientras me dirigía a una sala de espera con sofá

Claro, aunque preteriría agradecértelo yo a ti-dijo mientras trataba de mirarme sexy??? si se pensaba que eso era sexy, Alice tendría que enseñarle un par de cosas- y tu eres???

Jasper Hale, el novio de Alice- por si le había quedado alguna dudo.

Hay chicas que tiene mucha suerte.

Ya, puede ser pero en este caso el afortunado soy yo de que quiera estar conmigo-tenia que cortar esto aquí, que asco pedazo de..................

JASPER!!!!- me gire y vi a Alice saltando de alegría corriendo hacia mi, una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara.

Hola preciosa-le dije al oído cuando me abrazo

Que haces aquí?, que sorpresa, me hace mogollón de ilusión, ven que te voy a presentar a unas compañeras-me presento a unas cuantas reportera y a su editora jefe, todas me miraron con cara de............o dios, odio ser tan empatico y sentir las cosas de los demás, bueno eso tenia algo bueno y era sentir el amor de Alice.

Bueno nos tenemos que ir ya, nos vemos-dijo mientras nos metíamos al ascensor-panda de zorras desesperadas, he tenido que irme por que si no le iba sacar los ojos a todas.

Tranquila, por que te pones así?

Por que? Porque? Pero te as mirado a un espejo pero como bienes así de guapo, todas te estaban comiendo con los ojos, pero as visto como se te marca todo con esa chaqueta de punto? Y esos jeans que se te pegan al culo- todo esto lo iba diciendo mientras tocaba cada parte de mi anatomía que nombraba.

Es que no quería desentonar contigo, como vas tan guapa y sexy-le dije mientras la cogía por la cintura y la pegaba a mi- me podrías dar un beso ahora que estamos solo?-tampoco la di tiempo aque contestara y pegue mis labios a los suyo, ella me abrazo por la cintura y me pego mas a ella, y no se como ese beso se transformo en algo mas feroz, mas urgente, los labios bailaban y las lenguas saltabas, la cogí del culo para subirla a mi cintura y...................................las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrándonos a un par de encantadores ancianos

Buenas tardes-dijo Alice pegando un saltito para ponerse en el suelo, y yo mientras me limpiaba los labios de pintura.

ummmgggg!!!!-los señores solo gruñeron mientras salíamos del ascensor-menuda juventud-cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, no aguantamos mas y nos echamos a reír

O joder a visto la cara que han puesto-dijo Alice sin aliento.

Creo que por esto iremos derechos al infierno.

Bueno si es contigo no me importa, ademas seguro que allí el ambiente es muy caldeado-concentrate o no llegaras a la noche sin arrastrarla a la habitación

Bueno-cambie de tema-que te parece si vamos a comer algo, luego quiero que vayamos de compras-la cara se le ilumino, ilusa-pero no de las tuyas,, de las miás

Bueno da igual las comprar son las compras.

Fuimos a comer a un italiano que vimos por la zona dando una vuelta, tampoco me quería alejar mucho de la tienda, cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las 5:30, el tiempo con ella se pasaba volando.

Vamos-dije cogiéndola de la mano-al final se nos hará tarde.

Cogimos un taxi y cuando paro enfrente de la tienda Alice se quedo con la boca abierta.

Una tienda de guitarras? No vale jo aquí no voy a disfrutar nada-me puso cara de puchero.

Por mi, te quiero enseñar algo-la sujete por los hombros y entramos a la tienda.

Jasper, tío creí que ya no vendrías, esta es la famosa Alice?-dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo, no me gusto ni un pelo como miro sus piernas y su cuello, la agarre mas fuerte en señal de propiedad.

Alice este es David, me a estado ayudando a elegir una guitarra y resulta que es fan de The New Moon.

Hola David encantada-dijo dándole la mano.

Bueno ven que te quiero enseñar algo-la lleve asta la guitarra-vuala que te parece?-le pregunte.

No se es bonita, pero ya sabes que yo no entiendo de esto-dijo con cara desconcertada.

Bueno yo la encuentro preciosa, algunos dirían que es una Fender normal, pero para mi es especial, el negro, me recuerda a tu pelo, tan brillante que deslumbra, y el verde de la caja a tus ojos tan profundos y llenos de vida y me encanta sentir sus suaves curvas ente mis manos, por que así te siento un poco mas cerca cuando no estas conmigo-cuando termine de decir mi patética demostración de amor levante la cara y la mire se mordía el labio y su expresión era de autentica felicidad.

O Jasper eso es lo mas bonito que nadie me a dicho nunca en mi vida.

Lo mas bonito es que te comparen con una guitarra?-quise sonar sarcástico

No Idiota-me pego en el hombro-el decir que algo es especial por el simple echo de que te recuerda a mi-se agacho y me beso suavemente.

Deliciosa.

Pienso lo mismo de ti.

Ven siéntate que voy a tocar algo, haber que tal suena-se sentó a mi lado expectante, como una niña impaciente la noche antes de reyes, comencé a inventarme unos acorde y poco a poco salio una melodía y las palabras salieron solas.

_Pasado, presente borrados de la mente_

_Anclado bebiéndote_

_no dudes mi vida es solamente tuya _

_sin trampas, sin un por que._

Y eso, es una canción?

Se me acaba de ocurrir ahora, es lo que siento.

Tiene buena pinta tendrás que continuarla-de pronto se oyeron unos aplausos detrás de nosotros nos giramos y vimos a un señor.

Bravo, magnifico, tanto tu declaración, como la forma de tocar-me puse rojo, joder había escuchado todo.

Perdonar que me presente soy Matt Umanov dueño de la tienda y David me ha dicho que quieres esa guitarra-me levante instantáneamente para darle la mano.

Encantado señor Umanov, soy Jasper Hale y ella es Alice Cullen mi novia.

Ya a esa conclusión había llegado, entonces dime quieres la guitarra?

Me la va vender?

Dame una buena razón?

Por que nada mas verla la ame casi tanto como a ella- se quedo serio pensando, pero de pronto se echo a reír, estuvimos hablando con el asta las 7 y conseguí que me vendiera la guitarras dando un poco de pena y con los pucheros de Alice.

Muchas gracias de nuevo señor Umanov-dije sosteniendo con una mano la guitarra y con la otra la mano de Alice.

De nada y llame Matt y ya sabes, cuidala bien de esas solo se encuentran una vez en la vida- no estaba muy seguro si se refería a Alice o la guitarra, pero me daba igual por que las dos serian mi tesoro, cogimos un taxi y fuimos para el hotel.

Ya nos vamos para el hotel?y quería comprarme algo-dijo Alice.

Bueno mira la hora que es y hay que ducharse y arreglarse, e echo una reserva a las 9 para cenar, para que estrenes ese supuesto vestido tan bonito que te compraste ayer y no me as dejado ver-le dije mientas le daba un beso en la mano.

QUEE!!!!!!A las 9? no me va a dar tiempo, disculpe puede ir un poco mas deprisa.

Eran las 9 ya y Alice seguía en el cuarto de baño, suerte que me había dejado ducharme primero y por que tenia que organizar sus cosas y prepararlas, llevaba allí como 1 hora y 45 minutos, que mujer, no entiendo por que se tiene que arreglar tanto si ella siempre va fantas..........................................y mis pensamientos dejaron de ser coherente cuando el hada mas sexy y sensual que haya visto nunca aparecía en escena.

Bueno que dices? Te gusta?Jazz, .................hola, ..............responde,............Jasper-yo la oía pero no era capaz de articular palabra, llevaba un vestido de seda brillante en color morado, de hombreras y con un gran escote en "V" que le llegaba asta el ombligo, se ajustaba a su cuerpo por un cinturón de pedrería y a partir de la cintura caía un gran falda de vuelo, era suelto, vaporoso, como si la tela flotara, el vestido de una ninfa nocturna, su pelo iba como siempre suelto y con las puntas hacia fuera pero llevaba brillantes por el pelo y purpurina por el escote.

No te gusta entonces como me queda?-me puso cara de perrito abandonado, estaba loca si pensaba eso.

No, Claro que no, me encanta lo que pasa es que me as dejado tan extasiado que no tengo palabras para describir tu belleza-su cara cambio y me regalo una preciosa sonrisa.

Tu tampoco estas nada mal, hacemos buena pareja- nos miramos en el espejo y me di cuenta que íbamos a juego ya que la camisa que me regalo ayer era del mismo color del vestido, una camisa de seda morada con mi traje negro brillante de Armani (regalo de Rosalie) parecía que fuéramos a recorrer la alfombra roja.

Nos vamos?-espere a que saliera de la habitación mientras sujetaba la puerta y entonces me quede mas en sock de lo que estaba, por que si el escote de delante eras "peligroso" el de atrás no se quedaba atrás, un escote en "V" que llegaba asta la curvatura de sus lumbares y entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle no llevaba sujetador.......................................interesante.

Nos dirigimos al salón, era espectacular y todo el mundo iba tan arreglados como nosotros, pero ninguna otras chica o mujer se podía comparar con Alice, todas la cabezas masculinas se giraron para verla en cuanto entramos en el salón, nos dieron una mesa muy buena, estaba apartada y teníamos intimidad, pero también teníamos muy buena vista del escenario, la cenas fue fantástica, conversamos de todo entre plato y plato esta vez pedí un vino menos fuerte no quería que pasara lo de la otra noche, estar con ella era fantástico, disfrutar de su compañía era un privilegio y me lo había concedido a mi, todavía no me lo creía

Estábamos esperando al postre cuando me fije, que miraba a las parejas que habían salido a la pista de baile, me levante y le ofrecí mi mano.

Bailamos?-su cara se ilumino.

Me encantaría

Era una banda de jazz y tocaban temas lentos y melódicos en plan romántico, perfectos para la ocasión, la tenia cogida por la cintura y muy pegada a mi y aunque llevaba unos tacones de infarto, mis labios quedaban a la altura de su oreja.

Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estas?

Como una o dos millones de veces.

No puedo apartar los ojos de ti, como todos los hombre que hay aquí dentro.

No creo que sea para tanto.

Dios eres tan suave-le dije mientas mi mano se posaba en la parte baja de su espalda y la aprisionaba mas contra mi-y tan tierna.

Parece que soy un peluche-se rió

Pues espero que esta noche estas dispuesta a convertirte en mi gatita de peluche.

Ella no dijo nada solo se puso de puntillas y me beso, primero un roce, luego un mordisco, pero muy lenta y tiernamente, eso hizo que mi entrepierna se estremeciera y esa era la señal, ya no podía aguantar mas, el tenerla entre mis brazos dispuesta a darme todo y no cogerlo me estaba matando.

Me separe como pude por que no quería dar el espectáculo delante de los demás comensales.

Lo siento pequeña pero mi autocontrol llego asta aquí-la saque casi corriendo del salón, cuando pasábamos delante de nuestra mesa al vuelo cogió su bolso, menos mal que no había que pagar ya que todo entraba dentro de la factura del hotel, llegamos al ascensor nos metimos y cerré las puertas antes de que entrara alguien, la bese y la estampe contra el espejo mientras apretaba el botón de nuestra planta, deje su boca para centrarme en su cuello, sedoso, cálido, todo para mi, tuve que morderlo, necesitaba morderlos, se que le hice daño pero también soltó un suspiro de placer. Seguí bajando por el cuello hacia su escote ya que no tenia ningún impedimento, ella estaba agarrándome la cabeza y sus dedos me trasmitían pasión, una de mis manos descendió de su cintura y enrolle una pierna a mi cintura mientras le acariciaba el muslo a través de la sedosa tela, la otra estaba en sus espalda para impedir que se alejara de mi,

De esa guisa estábamos cunado el ascensor llego a nuestra planta, nos miramos a los ojos y no hicieron falta palabras termino de enroscar las piernas en mi cintura mientras yo la sujetaba por el culo, nos íbamos besando dando tumbos asta llegar a la puerta de nuestra habitación, la tenia aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y la puerta, me besaba el cuello y me tocaba los hombros y la espalda mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y habría la jodida puerta.

Cerré la puerta de espalda y Alice se bajo de mi y entonce fue ella la que me agarro de los hombros y me estampo contra la puerta mientras me besaba de una forma brutal casi desesperada, como si yo fuera su alimento y hacia siglos que no comía

Todo en ella me provocaba, la forma de besarme de, tocarme, de acariciarme, de rozarse contra mi, tenia una nube en la cabeza y no era por el alcohol.

Se separo de mi y fue al centro de la habitación, el contacto visual nunca se perdió, me llamo con el dedo y cuando estuve al su lado me empujo contra la cama, caí sentado, ella seguía allí y empezó a bajarse la cremallera del vestido, me levante automáticamente, quería desnudarla yo, pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo y que vibrara con cada toque, cada roce, de mis dedos.

Con el dedo indice moví un poco la tela de su hombro y el vestido resbalo de su dulce cuerpo por su propio peso y hay estaba ante mi solo con su tanga de encaje negro que contrastaba a la perfección con su pálida, y aterciopelada piel, pase mis dedos por su cuello su torso sus caderas, donde ellos quisieran dirigirse ya que tenían voluntad propia, ella temblaba y suspiraba con cada caricia, era un momento tierno pero lleno de pasión

Me parece que tu tienes demasiada ropa y yo muy poca-dijo de forma juguetona mientras empezaba a desabrochas los botones de mi camisa.

Quieres que te ayuda?

No gracias prefiero hacerlo yo sola-paso las manos por mis desnudos hombros pasa quitarme la camisa, empezó a besarme le cuello, los hombros el pecho, poco a poco comenzó a bajar hacia los abdominales, cuando llego a mi pantalón paso su lengua mi ombligo asta mi boca, sin dejar de lamer piel, eso me estremeció y me creo un cosquilleo increíble, mi dureza comenzaba a ser dulcemente dolorosa, mientras me besaba me quito el cinturón y me desabrocho los pantalones, metió sus pequeñas manos por dentro de mis bóxer y desde hay lo bajo todo, se fue agachando, mientras bajaba los calzoncillo y cuando se encontró con mi excitación la lamió de pasada, eso fue indescriptible y la ganas de tirarla a la cama y hacerla gritar del placer aumentaron.

Volvió a incorporarse y mientras me besaba sus manos agarraron mi polla y comenzaron a masturbarme, empujándome hacia la cama asta que volví a estar sentado en ella.

Solo quiero agradecerte lo de esta mañana-y se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas mientras cogía mi miembro y comenzaba a besarlo, a darle lametones y finalmente se lo metía en la boca, su legua y su aliento hay hizo que quisiera correrme en ese mismo momento, pero debía contenerme, así que la aparte.

Para pequeña.

No te gusta?-me miro con cara de niña buena.

Claro que me encanta, me gusta tanto que al final harás que me corras, pero como te prometí esta mañana, seras tu la que se retuerza del placer-sin contemplaciones la cogí por los hombro y la tumbe en la cama quedando yo encima de ella.

Sentirla debajo era fantástico, estaba entre sus piernas, todo su centro estaba caliente y yo moría por meterme dentro, deje su boca para centrarme en su cuello, vi el rojo de mi anterior mordisco y eso me incito ha hacerlo mas, solo quería devorarla, chuparle asta la sangre.

Fui bajando con mi boca por todo su cuerpo no quería dejar una zona sin conocer, y mis manos no se quedaban atrás tocando todo a su paso, llegue a la cintura y note su ultima prenda, me molestaba terriblemente, me disgusta tanto que en vez de quitársela, se la arranque, desgarrando el suave encaje negro que se quedo entre mis dedos.

Mis besos fueron descendiendo por su torso mientras ella no deja de dar gemidos de placer, llegue asta su pubis y le levante las rodillas y le separe mas las piernas.

Jasper................no.............me da............vergüenza

Sssshhhiiiii!!!! callate solo he pensado en esto to el día-en realidad desde el momento en que la conocí

Comencé besando sus labios exteriores, haciendo incursiones con mi lengua dentro de sus pliegues, se retorcía suspirando mi nombre, la sujete por la cintura para tenerla mas cerca, fui dando mordiscos y lametones, atormente su clítoris con la punta de mi lengua, solo un pequeño roce y ya estaba a mil, pero yo quería saborearla mas adentro así que su clítoris se lo deje a mis manos mientras mi lengua se introducía por su orificio, era suave y dulce puro afrodisíaco

Jasper ya no puedo mas..........................por favor-me hubiera encantado que se corriera así entre mi boca, pero la verdad yo tampoco podía aguantar mas, así que me incorpore y la bese, me coloque entre sus piernas y comencé a penetrarla lentamente pero sin titubear, pero entonce vi su cara de dolor y un chip se prendió en mi cerebro, ERA VIRGEN!!!!dios pero que mierda estas haciendo.

Intente retirarme pero ella no me dejo.

A donde crees que vas?.

Pero Alice.

Pero Alice nada, ya quiero esto.....................continua por favor o moriré de la frustración, en serio te deseo ya dentro de mi-ante ese deseo no pude hacer nada y mi lado perverso se regocijo en que yo era el primero y seria le ultimo, en ese momento me daba igual hacerle daño ella eras miá y eso lo demostraba mas que nada.

Entre en ella, y comencé a moverme lentamente para que su cuerpo se adaptara al mio, pero pronto fue ella la que se movía exigiendo mas roce, mas pasión

O Jasper esto es ...........................el paraíso-la bese salvajemente mientras mi envestidas aumentaban la velocidad, dentro, fuera, moviendo mas y mas nuestros cuerpo al mismo ritmo, este momento era fantástico, la pasión, el ardor, la confianza simplemente perfecto,eramos perfectos le uno para el otro.

Alice comenzó a moverse debajo de mis mas rápido y me di cuenta de que estaba apunto de correrse, yo estaba al limite de mis fuerzas, quería que durara mas pero era imposible, pero luego recordé que tenia toda la noche por delante y toda una vida para disfrutar con ella.

Alice-susurre mientras nuestros cuerpos llegaban juntos al orgasmo, la sentí estremecerse debajo de mi, se contrajo apretando mas mi polla y fue imposible no derramarme dentro de ella

JAASSSPEERRR!!!!-Grito mientras producía los sonidos mas bellos que nunca había escuchado, sus jadeos y gemidos.

Finalmente me desplome encima de ella sin cargarla con todo mi peso para no aplastarla,estaba tan feliz de haber compartido esto con ella, por que podía parecer, pasión, lujuria, pero era mucho mas, era amor y del bueno.

Estas bien?-pregunte preocupado por el tema de su virginidad-por que no me lo dijiste?

Por que no quería que te comportaras conmigo de otra manera, esto a sido perfecto a si y estoy segura que si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras contenido y quizás no lo habríamos echo.

Me das mucho crédito, yo no me hubieras apostado un brazo-me tumbe de espaldas en la cama y la atraje hacia mi pecho, pensé que se quedaría dormida pero se dedicaba a acariciar mi pecho desnudo, a lo mejor si era una gatita y quería una segunda ronda? Ese pensamiento no me disgustaba para nada.

Me incorpore para pesarla y ver si ella se apartaba, y todo lo contrario se pego mas a mi restregando su pecho desnudo contra el mio.

Quieres mas pequeña?-Cuando me iba a contestar sonó su móvil

Tengo que cogerlo lo siento, mira que hora es y si es mi familia y a pasado algo-fue corriendo y miro quien llamaba

Edward? Que raro, o dios y si a pasado algo-contesto al teléfono-dime Edward que pasa es mama? Es papa? no.................si..................pero habla mas claro...............con Jasper................si...........que si pesado que ya te lo paso-tapo el teléfono con su mano- es mi hermano esta histérico perdido, quiere hablar contigo de no se que de Bella o yo que se, te lo paso.

Edward?

Jasper que cojones pasa?-mierda no se como se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre su hermana y yo y quería explicaciones.

Yo Edward lo siento, tu sabes como amo a tu hermana y la respeto pero hay cosa que.....

de que cojones estas hablando no me refiero a eso, ya son mayorcitos para decidir, me refiero a quien coño es Jacob?

Jacob?-pregunte extrañado.

Si Jacob o Jake o yo que se como lo llama ella, lo único que se es que estábamos apunto de besarnos y ...................

Quien Bella y tu?

Y quien si no idiota-realmente estaba desquiciado-pues eso estábamos a punto de besarnos y un idiota llamo por le móvil, llevan hablando media hora, estoy desesperado quien coño es y por que Bella le llama cariño, amor y esas cosas, DAME UNA RESPUESTA!!!!

Vale tío calmate, si es el Jake que yo creo y es lo mas seguro si lo llama amor es que sea- y como le digo yo esto ahora.

Vamos joder me quieres matar de un infarto.

Su ex

SU QUE!!!!

Su ex novio que sigue colado por ella, pero que ella dejo cuando el cometió la estupidez de engañarla

Que el hizo que?, lo mato.

Tu mismo pero el colega mide como 2 metros y pesa unos 90 kilos y no de gordo precisamente.

Me da igual.................-deje de oír le móvil por que Alice me lo quito de las manos.

Lo siento Edward pero ahora mismo estamos muy ocupados, no vemos en casa chao-diciendo esto cerro el móvil y lo tiro encima d el acama- mientras hablabas he preparado un baño en el jacuzzi, me acompañas.

Las damas primero- y nos metimos en el baño, me compadecí del pobre Edward no tenia ya bastante que encima se le venia Jacob y................................deje de pensar por que Alice comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo de una forma que tendría que esta prohibida, ya pensaría en los demás..............................mañana.

O Dios he muerto escribiendo esto 13 putas paginas de word, por Dios pero si es enorme, no puedo ni con mi alma es la una de la mañana y estoy muy cansada así que seguro que solo diré paridas......................en fin.

Os sorprenderéis de la personalidad de Jasper, pero pensar que aunque el sea tranquilo y comedido no significa que no pueda ser apasionado, por dios si era un vampiro sediento de sangre que solo se guiaba por sus instintos de cazador, si extrapolamos eso aun humano, desde mi puto de vista obtenemos este Jasper.....................lo dicho es tardísimo y solo digo paridas.

Bueno chicas que me dejéis mucho reviews por que necesito mucho animo por que se presenta una época dura en mi vida, me queda un mes y medio para entregar el proyecto fin de carrera y estoy super liá, intentare subir pero no aseguro nada y poco mas que nos vemos pronto.

1Besazooooooo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara......


End file.
